Hyperdimension Neptunia R
by Ouroboros7
Summary: Our goddesses fight their most fearsome enemy yet. The R dimension puts a more mature spin on our favorite goddesses and characters. Been a lurker, thank you for the stories and inspiration. This is a brutal story; it will be mature. I hope you enjoy. Uni and Nepgear will certainly be the main characters but I'll be having plenty of others.
1. Prologue

Apocalypse

(insert: Temples of Our Gods - Oblivion Soundtrack)

Corisonde was watching Gamindustri from inside the Citadel, looking out a floor-to-ceiling window that stretched across the whole wall of the room. She was turned away from Neptune, who was on the ground, panting and bleeding, no longer strong enough to sustain her HDD. Neptune raised herself up on her knees, her palms stabilizing her and keeping her from falling back over. The others in the room were all back in the shadows now; shadows that grew darker as the light from the window grew more and more intense.

Finally, Corisonde raised an arm and snapped her fingers. Neptune could feel the others in the room slowly retreat. Her beating was finished. Her defeat was ensured. Corisonde would now wish to speak.

The small-framed girl turned around and took a few steps towards Neptune. The light, now nearly blinding, silhouetted Corisonde and Neptune couldn't see the girl's face under her hood.

"Too bad Nepgear wasn't here to help you," Corisonde said softly, her voice feminine but raspy. She tilted her head, "Where did you leave her again?"

"I told you," Neptune said, "when I went to the other dimension and then came back somehow she got transferred over."

"And you never bothered to retrieve her?"

"Histy tried … but something stopped us from being able to connect to them."

"I think I remember Histy saying something about waiting some time before you tried again," Corisonde said, now only a few feet from Neptune.

The light truly was blinding now, Neptune could no longer try to look up at Corisonde and instead looked at the floor, tears falling and catching glittering light on their descent.

"I must admit, your ploy with the Generals and Arfoire of all people," Corisonde sounded amused, she must have been smiling, "I have never seen you pull something like that before. Truly inspiring to see that even after all this time I still find dimensions that manage to surprise me."

"Why are you doing this?" Neptune tried looking up at her but the light burned her eyes.

"Careful," Corisonde stepped in front of Neptune, casting her in shadow. "I wouldn't wish for you to be blinded."

She snapped her fingers again and the window shaded darker, the light less blinding. Neptune looked up and craned to see around Corisonde.

Corisonde quickly knelt down and gripped Neptune by the jaw, "Oh? You wish to see? You wish to see it burn? Come on."

She grabbed Neptune by the hand and pulled her up.

A bone cracked in Neptune's arm, she stumbled as both her legs, broken as they were, could not support her weight. Corisonde let go and Neptune fell to the floor again, grunting, and gritting her teeth in pain. She wouldn't scream out, not anymore.

"Let me help you," Corisonde whispered.

She bent down and grabbed a hold of Neptune's wrist then pulled her across the room. Neptune winced and grimaced, she clutched a fist to try to hold a cry in. Corisonde then pulled and spun Neptune across the floor. She slid and slammed into the window. Neptune picked herself up enough to look out the window.

In the distance and far below, Corisonde's weapon had discharged. Beautiful white and blue light was still spilling out of the massive weapon, but below it Gamindustri burned in red flames. The entire world was engulfed. She was the only one left.

Neptune let out a singular sob before she turned to Corisonde in her anger.

"Why? Why do this? They never did anything to you! We never did anything to you! Why did you kill them? Why did you kill Noire? And Histy. My friends. All my friends," she began crying.

Corisonde stepped further away from her.

"Neptune, always so childish. Always so naive. You're not even lazy, you're lackadaisical. I don't understand your goddesses's thinking. So lofty. So aloof to the common man or woman you see as below you. And for the primary four of you, even above your precious candidate sisters. You couldn't even take care of Nepgear, or, rather, 'your' Nepgear as you see her." Corisonde had stepped into the shadows herself. "So, in this case I've made an exception for your death. I will not be your executioner. HA!" Her sudden loud laugh made Neptune jump. "I always find myself so attracted to you Neptune, you are definitely one of my favorites to kill myself, but in this one case … I make an exception."

Neptune heard Corisonde snap her fingers and then new footsteps from the shadows came forward.

"One day you will lose," Neptune said to the darkness.

"Perhaps … but not today, dear Neptune," Corisonde said, seemingly much further away now.

Neptune looked to the new figure as they stepped out of the shadows. She froze in shock, stunned into silence.

Her sister Nepgear stood before her. But not just any Nepgear, not one from another dimension. This was her Nepgear.

But she was different.

Nepgear seemed to be in HDD form, but she wasn't somehow. One arm had been cut off near the shoulder, and now a bionic arm held her sword, a black blade, terribly slanted, glinting in the burning flame-light from the window.

"Nepgear," Neptune said in a hushed voice.

Nepgear only stared at her.

"But … why?"

"You know why," Nepgear said. "You all left me in that other dimension right as that world fell apart. You left me in that hell till Corisonde arrived and destroyed it."

"I was coming for you. There was a problem, we couldn't get back through, Histy was -"

"Shut up!" Nepgear screamed at her. "I hated all of you for so long. But now … now I pity you. The others, they've … found peace. Now you, my only sister, my sister who betrayed me, now I will help you too."

Neptune smiled and shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Don't believe her, Nepgear. I've seen what she can do, I can't imagine what she is capable of, but please don't believe she will be there for you."

Nepgear walked silently towards her sister, her face emotionless.

Neptune continued to talk to her sister.

"I messed up, but I loved you, please remember that."

"Then you would have saved me from them … from this."

"I should have, but maybe there is another me that would have … that did. If you meet her then please … I just want my little sister to be happy."

Nepgear raised her sword.

"I will always be with you, Nepgear."

Nepgear swung her sword. Neptune slumped to the floor. In the silence that followed the light grew brighter before Corisonde's weapon finally finished discharging. Instead of white blue blinding light the room was bathed in a dark reddish inferno. Nepgear stood silently for some time. Outside the fiery light grew stronger. Neptune's body lay on the cold floor. Eventually footsteps announced Corisonde coming forward.

"How do you feel, killing your sister with your own two hands?"

"… I'm not sure. Nothing?"

"Revenge never satiates the hunger," Corisonde said softly.

"Did the world have to-"  
"No, but," Corisonde shrugged, and Nepgear could tell the girl was smirking.

Nepgear flicked her blade, the blood flinging off of it and onto the ground.

"It is time to rest, Nepgear," Corisonde stepped up next to her, only slightly shorter. One hand touched Nepgear on her bionic arm.

"Yes, Corisonde."

"You did good, this will help you for the next time I require your aid."

"I like helping you, I don't want to rest long."

"Oh, don't worry. You are one of my favorites, certainly my favorite Nepgear."

"Thank you."

"Now, go, rest. And when you open your eyes, I will be the first thing you see."

Corisonde kissed Nepgear on the cheek and Nepgear walked away into the shadows. Corisonde meanwhile stood at the window, now bathed in the blood-red glow of the burning world she had destroyed. And she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

The CPU National Games

(insert: $100 – Hyperdimension Neptunia OST)

"Neptune! Please wake up, we really need to get going."

Neptune's eyes fluttered open.

"No, just a few more minutes of sleep, Nepgear," she mumbled and rolled over, stuffing her face in her pillows.

"This will not do," Histy's voice sounded in her ears, "you will be the last CPUs to arrive to the event. What will Planeptune think of you?"

"Oh goodness, Neptune, please get up."

Neptune let out a sigh and sat up.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Can't a girl get some sleep around here."

"Neptune," Histy raised a finger and closed her eyes, "it is already 10:00AM and the event starts in just two hours, Noire's presence on site has already been confirmed by-"

Nepgear was trying not to giggle because Neptune was now impersonating Histy, moving her own finger in time with Histy's every move, and trying to express a 'serious Histy' face. Nepgear snorted and Histy opened her eyes.

Neptune quickly put her hands behind her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Histy let out a long, exasperated sigh, "I truly fear for this nation. The other CPUs take their work so seriously. Our shares are the lowest by 16%, Noire and Uni have almost double us."

"Oh?" Nepgear looked shocked.

"Yes," Histy nodded solemnly.

"I will have to congratulate Uni," Nepgear's eyes sparkled. "She's doing so well!"

Histy facepalmed.

"Aw, don't be such worry-Wendy," Neptune patted Histy on her tiny head, to which Histy floated away from her, swatting at her hand. "After the games this weekend our shares will rise. I'm sure of it."

"I sincerely hope so," Histy said, her head drooping.

"D-don't worry Histy," Nepgear said, raising a fist, "I will make sure Planeptune comes in at least second."

"Or at least third," Neptune said.

"A-yes! Or at least third," Nepgear corrected herself.

Histy looked at the floor, a defeated expression on her face.

"Tsunemi is already at the complex, she'll be performing in the hour before the opening events," Histy was leaving the room. "Perhaps her talent will raise moral for Planeptune's people and our shares will get a slight boost. I could try to get Dengekiko to do a quick interview if she isn't already enraptured by Noire and Uni…."

"Neptune, Histy seems really worried," Nepgear said.

"Ah, let her do the worrying little sis. Now, let's get some pudding cups to go and head on over."

"Okay!"

Eating their pudding cups on the new maglev rail Nepgear and Neptune enjoyed the informative video on the event. The CPU National Games was a new event for Gamindustri. A few spokespersons from the separate nations had met and come up with the idea. They each brought their idea in a portfolio to their respective goddesses and everyone agreed to get to work on building the complex and facilities to host the first games. The video showed the complex, a massive array of stadiums and playing fields. One central stadium would host the opening shows and first tournament.

"Wow," Nepgear was watching in awe. "I didn't know the place would look so techy."

"Well, we had to cut into our allowance to support the costs of this place, it better be good," Neptune grumbled.

Nepgear smiled and laughed nervously, "Cutting some of our pudding costs wasn't such a big deal. You did get them to put in the pudding stand remember?"

Now Neptune's eyes sparkled, "Oh yeah! I forgot! 100 flavors! I wonder if they built it?"

As if in reply the video had moved on to the food and concessions. The male voice continued.

"The CPU National Game Complex also sports a top-of-the-line food court. Food from all four nations will be represented here, along with specialty booths. Futuristic ice-cream, BBQ horsebird legs, puddings, and eggplants!"

"Oh! Puddings-and what?"

"Oh dear, it sounds like someone installed an eggplant booth," Nepgear looked worriedly at her sister.

"Abomination!" Neptune shouted, standing up from her seat.

The few other people in their first-class room startled.

"Now now," Nepgear tried to pull Neptune back down, "I'm sure someone just really likes eggplant and wanted to have a booth-"

"Right next to the puddings!?" Neptune shouted pointing at the screen that was now showing the food court. Sure enough a pudding booth sporting a sign declaring over 100 flavors was right next to a booth sporting a sign with an anthropomorphic eggplant and message declaring over 100 recipes.

"Ah," was all Nepgear could manage.

Neptune sat down with disgust, "I bet Noire did this. I bet she knew I wanted the puddings and requested to install an evil eggplant booth right next to it."

"I-I don't know."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the male voice said suddenly much louder, "welcome to the CPU National Games Complex of Gamindustri!"

The two sisters looked out the window to see the complex on the right. The maglev was doing a wide circle around the west of the complex before docking at the transportation depot. Nepgear's eyes glittered.

"So cool!"

The buildings looked futuristic, advanced. There were touches of each nations architecture here and there but the overall design had been meant to neither use nor match any one nation's style over another. Spires rose above the structures, flags flying in the wind. Already there were tens of thousands of spectators. Many were in long lines preparing to enter the primary stadium.

"Lets go find Uni and Noire right away," Nepgear said.

Neptune grumbled something about her puddings.

"What?"

"Yes, dear sis, lets find them, I'm sure Noire will be enlightening today."


	3. Chapter 2

Before the Games

Uni tightened the bandage around her wrist and forearm. The old bandage had already soaked with blood and Uni had been surprised she needed to change it so soon. She didn't think the cuts had been that deep.

The day of the games. She would be showcasing her shooting abilities today. And battling Nepgear. Uni looked in the mirror for a moment, adjusting her hair, and then finished wrapping her wrist up. She put on her long fingerless gloves which hid the bandages well.

"I can do this."

She looked at her reflection, trying to express determination with her eyes.

"I can do this, today."

She sniffed, and then smiled broadly before leaving the private bathroom.

(insert: Lastation Theme – rebirth 1)

In the primary lobby to the main stadium Uni found her sister Noire. Dengekiko the reporter had already found her sister, and Ganache and Eas were patiently waiting to the side. On her approach Dengekiko noticed her.

"Oh, heyyyy Uni," Dengekiko said loudly.

"Hello," she replied in a flat tone.

Dengekiko gave her a tight hug, "I was just speaking to Noire about the games. Lastation was able to complete nearly half of the construction of the complex."

"All thanks to Lastation ingenuity," Noire flattered herself.

"Definitely!" Dengekiko agreed. "Lastation also funded a third of the project."

"Well," Noire was smiling broadly, "I wouldn't be a great goddess if I didn't give credit where it was due. Ganache was able to work the books in our favor to push for greater Lastation involvement in the funding. However, our extra resources didn't merely make up for a lack of funding from the other nations, but also went towards increasing the size of the main stadium and adding booths to the food court." She laughed, almost manically, "My nation certainly is the best."

"Of course it is!" Dengekiko nodded vigorously. "And with such cute CPUs leading the nation, with all your intelligence to boot, then of course your nation would lead."

Uni watched the compliments and self-congratulations go back and forth. Noire never mentioned her. Ganache meanwhile was speaking quietly with Eas. Eas was a tall women with black hair and pale skin. She had a belt with knives though Uni had never seen Eas spar or train with them. Eas had been one of the four citizens to come to their respective goddesses about hosting the games. Noire had seen it as a way to boost their already impressive shares. Uni just wanted to see the other CPUs more often. She smiled as she thought about the times her and Nepgear had sparred in preparation for the match. Nepgear had been the one to ask, Uni hadn't bothered, knowing that Noire would've never agreed. So the matches had been done mostly in secret when Uni visited Planeptune.

"Yes, Lady Uni?" Ganache asked her.

Uni blushed, she had been staring at them unknowingly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just in thought. Uh, are you two excited about today?"

Ganache smiled, "Oh yes, but I would think you would be more excited. You will be facing Nepgear this afternoon, correct?"

"That is the plan."

"I look forward to watching the fight," Eas said in her quiet voice. "I am sure Uni will win, but I have heard that Nepgear can be a fierce fighter under the right circumstances."

"She is not to be underestimated," Uni said.

"You sound like you respect her abilities," Eas smirked at her.

"Ah, sure," Uni said, feeling her cheeks flush a little. "She is more than capable. Not nearly as lazy as her sister. Nepgear is a great fighter."

"Oh, Uni, thank you!"

Uni nearly jumped out of her boots. She turned to see Nepgear nearly to her. Nepgear gave her a quick hug, and Uni felt her face flush even more.

"I'm just commenting on your combat abilities, that's all," Uni defended herself.

"Oh, well, you are very strong too Uni, far stronger than me."

"No, I mean, if you say so, but you're strong too, Nepgear."

Eas laughed, "You two sound like a couple-"

"We are NOT a couple," Uni cut her off.

"-of really close friends," Eas smirked again.

"Oh, right. I guess we are."

"You guess?" Nepgear was suddenly sad.

"No, I mean, we are, yes, we are close friends," Uni stammered. "I don't know what I'm saying. Where is your sister?"

At that moment Neptune leapt out of the crowd and karate chopped Noire on the head. Noire, in the middle of her interview fell to her knees, eyes watering, then turned around in rage.

"Neptune?! What the hell are you doing?"

"I know you did it," Neptune shouted back.

"Did what?!"

"The eggplant booth!"

"T-the eggplant booth? I-I don't know what you are talking about," Noire turned her head away, trying to hide a smirk.

"What is going on?" Uni asked.

"Neptune thinks Noire put the eggplant booth next to her pudding booth," Nepgear replied.

"This is so fascinating," Dengekiko was writing as quickly as she could. "Subterfuge in the food court. Conniving in the concession. A cold war being fought through food between two CPUs."

"Oh, hey, Degekiko," Neptune noticed her and stopped pulling Noire's hair. "Whatcha doin?"

"I am interviewing CPUs before the tournaments. It will be exciting to see the games and matches of the citizens, but the highlight will certainly be the goddesses. It isn't every day that we get to watch all of you battle it out."

"Ah, right," Neptune smiled and let go of Noire. "I believe the only thing that could have made this better would've been if Noire had brought some of her cospl-"

"Hahaha!" Noire was shriek laughing. "Neptune and I have some unfinished business to take care of out on the field. I look forward to hitting her where it counts," she said as she elbowed Neptune.

Neptune grunted and bent over.

"Oh!"

Uni and Nepgear jumped as Dengekiko leapt over to them.

"The two closest candidates, sparring today in a match, and now standing side by side. Uni, move closer for a shot!"

"I'm not sure-"

But Nepgear slinked an arm through hers and pulled Uni closer, gripping her hand, their arms tight. The pressure hurt and Uni winced, but she didn't think anyone noticed.

Nepgear winked and put out a V-sign. Uni smiled oddly.

Dengekiko took a picture, then one from her knee. She kept shooting.

"Are you nervous about today, Nepgear?" Uni asked her.

"Nah, I'm here with you, Uni," Nepgear smiled at her.

Uni felt herself blush before she noticed Dengekiko was now on the floor taking pictures that were surely able to see up her dress.

"Hey! Damnit Dengekiko!"

Dengekiko took a couple more shots before getting up off the floor, "There we go, plenty of shots of you two. You look as sexy as ever Uni."

"Oh goodness," Nepgear tried to stifle a laugh.

"Lady Uni," Ganache stepped forward, "The opening shows will begin soon. It is time to head up to the loft."

"Thank you, Ganache."

"I am at your service, I look forward to seeing your match, best of luck, both of you."

Nepgear and Uni thanked him as he walked away. Uni realized Eas had stepped away at some point. Dengekiko was trying to speak to Neptune who was still bent over, trying to breath. Noire had left without her.

"Lets head up Uni," Nepgear smiled.

One short elevator ride later and they arrived at the CPU loft. Noire was already inside, as well as many others. Uni saw Vert and her oracle, Chika. Blanc was present but Rom and Ram were no where to be seen. Waiters were serving drinks and food. There was an ice-cream bar.

"My Nepgear!"

Vert ran forward and picked up Nepgear in a bosom-filled embrace.

"Oh, Vert, h-hello," Nepgear managed to say.

Uni felt herself glaring and immediately tried to look neutral. Glancing at the room she noticed Chika was glaring at Nepgear and then did the same thing. They both smiled at each other.

"Though these games are not necessarily the ones I wish to be playing right now," Vert was saying, "I do look forward to seeing your match with Uni."

"It will be fun," Nepgear smiled.

"Oh, but don't take it so lightly," Vert patted her on the arm. "You won't win with an attitude like that."

"I'm right here you know," Uni said.

Nepgear suddenly looked determined, "You're right, I need to win."

"I can hear you."

"I will defeat Uni and win for Planeptune!"

"Still here."

"That's my sweet Nepgear," Vert smiled warmly. "Now, come to my table, I have brought some tea."

"Ooo, that sounds nice."

Nepgear walked away with Vert to the table Chika was sitting at. Uni walked over to Blanc who was siting alone and reading over a brochure that showed the times of events.

"Hey, Blanc."

"Oh, hi, Uni."

"Where are Rom and Ram?"

Blanc blinked, "They are not coming today."

"Oh … okay," Uni replied now wishing she hadn't asked. She almost asked how they were doing, but then stopped herself. It would only make Blanc angry, and Uni would only get sad. She still couldn't believe what some citizens of Lowee had done, or been capable of.

"Any fights coming up that you wish to see?"

"Yes," Blanc answered.

"Any in particular?"

"Hmm? Oh, I do have a few. I would like to see Poona's fight. I swear she sometimes seems like she could destroy the world with those ridiculous balls of hers."

"Who is she fighting?"

"Hmm," Blanc started flipping through the pages.

Uni stepped closer to the windows. Below Tsunemi from Planeptune was already performing. Ai would give a short performance right before the first events. Neptune versus Noire. Blanc versus Vert. Nepgear versus her. After a few more then the four goddesses would fight in a free-for-all. The next couple days would continue the same theme of battles and tournaments.

"Uni."

Uni turned around to see Noire standing behind her.

"Noire?"

"I just want to," Noire paused, looking at the floor then sideways, then back to her, "to tell you, good luck, for your match."

"Oh," Uni blinked a few times then scratched the back of her head, "thank you, Noire."

"Don't thank me, you'll need the luck, so don't let Lastation down."

"Oh, okay, I won't."

"Good," Noire said then walked away.

Uni lightly touched her arm, the sensation was like scratching a sore itch. Just a little pain.


	4. Chapter 3

The Match

(insert: Nepgear Theme - MK2)

Nepgear was stretching out in the battlefield. Uni was across the field out of site. The battlefield for them would have rock outcroppings. These would give Uni positions to snipe from, but also provide cover and tunnels for Nepgear to use to close the distance.

The other matches had been completed already. Noire and Neptune had fought first. Noire had won. Nepgear was sure Neptune hadn't been taking it seriously. Then Vert and Blanc had fought. It had been an even fight until Vert managed to get under Blanc's skin and get her riled up. Blanc made one false move and Vert took advantage of it.

Now it was her and Uni. She had to win. With Neptune's lost it fell to her to try to win at least one of the matches for the first day. The Generals, the Oracles, and Makers, those fights and tournaments would be spectacular but they wouldn't influence shares. The goddess fights would.

"And now the match between two of our very own candidates!" the announcer's voiced boomed out over the crowd.

Cheering and applause. Nepgear smiled and waved. Camera people were everywhere and one person came forward with a microphone. Nepgear could feel the five-hundred thousand people eagerly watching her.

"Our contestant candidates!" the voice boomed over the cheers.

"H-hello, I am Nepgear, CPU candidate of Planeptune and Neptune's younger sister."

And then Uni's voice.

"I am Lastations CPU candidate, Uni, and I plan to win!"

More cheers. The camera people all pulled back. Nepgear swung her sword a couple times. The weapons were for the tournament, still dangerous, deadly to a normal person. But for them it wouldn't cause much damage. Or, so she hoped.

"Candidates, to the ready!"

Nepgear stepped forward into a small box. Four little gyrobots rose out of vents in the ground. Activating they surrounded her in a weak shield. Uni would have them as well. It allowed the match to continue beyond the normal rate of time. A couple deadly strikes would be nullified. Indeed, Vert had only knocked Blanc out of the ring to win for her match. Nepgear was sure Blanc would pay Vert back in the free-for-all after her and Uni were done.

"Mustn't think about that now," Nepgear told herself. "Focus on the fight."

"Nations, cheer on your candidates!"

Massive, earth-shaking applause.

"Candidates! Ready! In…."

"I can do this."

"THREE!"

"Uni will go high first, seek to get me before I reach cover."

"TWO!"

"But," Nepgear looked at the path in front of her.

"FIGHT!"

Nepgear dashed forward, leaving a wake of dust. Just as she reached the first outcrop she heard a shot and the rock face next to her splintered. A near miss. She hadn't even seen Uni.

She dodged around the other side of the rock and leapt to a crevasse formation. Another shot fired and one of her gyrobots exploded next to her.

Nepgear let out a squeak and rolled into the crevasse. She looked back at the wrecked bot. One shot had taken it out. The three that were left no longer covered her completely in the shielding aura. The shield was still as strong but now at the right angle she would be wide open.

"She's really serious isn't she," Nepgear smiled to herself.

" _She's trying to kill you_ ," said her voice in her head.

"No, this is a match."

" _She doesn't care, you dead means more shares. She could impress Noire with your mangled_ _corpse_."

"No, she wouldn't," Nepgear told the voice in her head. "I'm not listening to you ever again."

" _Listen, or die_."

Nepgear stood up and sprinted down the crevasse, ignoring the horrible voices in her head. She shook her head. That shot just startled her was all. She forgot how good Uni was. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes. But Uni was NOT trying to kill her.

The crevasse started to turn towards the outside of the playing field. Nepgear hunched then leapt up over the rock face. Flipping in the air, she landed on her feet and one hand on top; facing the direction Uni had fired, her gyrobots holding a strong shield to the front.

But Nepgear looked to the right. Uni was standing only fifty feet away. Uni had moved to snipe Nepgear if she had continued down the crevasse. And now she had just noticed Nepgear leap up on the same rock formation as her.

They locked eyes.

Nepgear rolled forward right as Uni swung her rifle and fired a spray of bullets. They all missed and Nepgear launched herself off the rock and over to another outcropping. The gyrobots moved around her and she heard the shield take some bullets.

"Gotta close the distance."

She rolled off the rock she had just landed on, then ran to the right, angling towards Uni. Coming out from the rock Uni took one shot and another gyrobot exploded. Nepgear reached cover and then slammed to a stop. She leapt straight up and landed on top. Uni had been preparing to intercept her at the next opening and now turned back.

Nepgear ran and jumped straight into the air, flying towards Uni. Uni fired. The shield rippled. Another shot. Another gyrobot had been knicked and tried to continue flying before falling away. Another shot and the last gyrobot fell. Nepgear raised her sword. Uni aimed. Nepgear swung.

Her sword struck the gun just as Uni fired. The gun flew to the right just as it exploded. Nepgear fell into Uni's shield and they struck each other. Rolling off the rock they fell into the crevasse. The gyrobots tried to adjust but smashed into each other, confused by the motions and two bodies being on top of one another. Uni struck the ground first, and Nepgear bounced off of her.

" _Kill her!_ "

"No, I just have to win."

" _Don't let her kill you!_ "

Nepgear ignored the voices and stood up right as Uni lunged at her. Uni tackled her and they rolled in the dirt. Nepgear pulled Uni's hair, Uni punched her in the gut. They rolled some more. Finally Nepgear was able to plant a foot on Uni's chest and shoved. Uni fell off her and rolled to a stop.

They both stood up, panting, covered in dirt.

"I will not lose to you," Uni said.

"You already have," Nepgear said.

Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Look where you are."

Uni looked behind her. She was standing on the edge of the battlefield. A twenty-foot drop was right behind her. The rock formations and dirt just ended in mid-air.

Nepgear jumped forward and punched Uni in the face. Uni fell backwards but at the last moment she caught Nepgear's jacket-dress.

"Waa?"

Nepgear was tugged forward and fell with Uni. Instinct-fully she gripped a hold of Uni and they embraced as they struck the ground.

"WHAT A MATCH!"

Suddenly she noticed the cheers and applause. Nepgear raised herself up on her hands.

"Ugh."

"Oh my goodness, Uni, are you okay?"

Uni was massaging her cheek, "You punched me in the face."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!"

Uni looked at her, dumbfounded, then started laughing. Nepgear let out a short giggle before she laughed as well. She reached out her hand and Uni took it. Standing together they turned to the crowds and waved.

The video was consulted and no one could tell who struck the ground first so a tie was declared. Uni and Nepgear were battling in HDD tomorrow but they agreed to a best out of three match for after that. They were still on the sidelines of the field when the field changed to a flat ring for the four goddesses to fight in the free-for-all.

"That was a good match, Uni," Nepgear smiled at her.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Uni?"

Uni shrugged, "I just really wanted to win. To make Noire proud."

"Aw, Uni," Nepgear snuggled up next to her, "you should have said so."

"No, if you had let me win that would've been worse."

"But you did so good. That was intense. I thought you were really trying to kill me!"

Uni eyed her, "Seriously?" she asked, flat-toned.

Nepgear nodded.

"The day I try to kill you will be the day dogoos fly," Uni said.

"Now, the four goddesses will fight till there is only one remaining!" the announcer said.

Nepgear looked out at the ring. Noire, Blanc, Vert, and Neptune were all in their respective corners. The field was a shiny stone, with short pillars around the edges. Stone steps led up to a dais on the northern side of the ring. Nepgear and Uni assumed that was where the winner would rise to and wave to the crowds.

"I wonder who will win," Nepgear said.

"Probably Noire."

"Don't sound so glum about it."

"She always does so well at everything she sets out to do."

Nepgear thought for a moment.

"Uni, Noire is tenacious with her work-ethic, but you have a lot of strengths too."

"Like what?"

"You've made me believe you are the best CPU of us all," she smiled.

Uni turned red, "What is that supposed to mean? Nepgear, you're weird sometimes."

Nepgear could tell she was blushing as well, "I'm just saying to not be so hard on yourself."

"Uh, okay, thanks, Nepgear."

"Oh, Uni, I love you," Nepgear said, putting her arms around her.

Uni blushed, "I … love you too, Nepgear."

Suddenly they heard distant thunder. Looking up, Nepgear saw a storm forming high in the sky. Lightning, then more thunder, then an array of lightning circled the whole area above them.

"What is that?" Nepgear stood up.

Uni was now standing next to her as well.

The stadium had become quiet as everyone was watching the spectacle a mile above them. Lightning suddenly shot out everywhere, some coming dangerously close to the complex, when a massive structure appeared out of the flashes of light.

It appeared to be a massive fortress, diamond-shaped, smooth on the outside, but Nepgear could see that there were platforms and windows. She had never seen anything like it before. The technology and architecture looked completely foreign.

"Citizens," the announcer said. "Please remain calm. Please remain in your seats."

Nepgear looked out at the crowds. People were standing, pointing, looking up. Some were fleeing to the exits.

"What is going on?" Uni asked.

"I don't know," Nepgear said and she looked into the ring.

The goddesses were all gathering in the middle, looking up as well. She noticed Blanc was holding her hammer. Neptune was gawking like a child.

The crowd suddenly reacted to something. Nepgear looked up and saw a fiery pink light shooting down at them. It was aiming right towards the ring.

"Neptune!"

Nepgear ran towards the middle. Uni called her name and ran after her. Looking up she saw the fiery pink blast of energy heading directly towards the ring when it shifted slightly.

"What?"

The pink light shot straight into the raised dais above them and an explosion of white-pink light blinded her for a moment. Shielding her eyes, Nepgear stepped into the tournament ring. Uni was right beside her. Nepgear reached out and grabbed Uni's hand.

The light subsided. On the dais now stood a small-framed girl. Nepgear could make out her lean build. She wore a black, shoulder-less hoody and as she turned towards them Nepgear felt something she couldn't explain. The girl looked down at them from the dais that now seemed to belong to her. She had fiery pink eyes and white hair. She looked at each of them, ending with Uni and Nepgear together.

"Hello, goddesses," she said just loud enough for them to hear.


	5. Chapter 4

**The 'Game'**

Nepgear and Uni walked up to the other goddesses. The crowd had calmed down and a general hush had fallen over the entire stadium. Camera people and bots had come closer, most of them focusing on the new girl on the dais.

"Is she some kind of new goddess?" Neptune wondered out loud.

"If she is then Blanc should be pleased," Vert smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blanc brandished her hammer at Vert.

"Flat as a washboard, that one," Neptune agreed.

"Though," Vert pondered, "her HDD may add to her … abilities, much like you Neptune."

"I swear," Blanc eyes were turning red, "if you don't shut your fricking trap you cow, I'll-"

"Shut up you guys," Noire waved a hand dismissively.

Nepgear and Uni looked back up; the girl had begun walking towards them. The girl looked at one of the camera people then snapped her fingers. Immediately the young man ran up the steps to her and handed her his headset microphone. He ran quickly back down the steps.

"Nepgear," Uni whispered, "don't let your guard down. I don't trust this girl."

"Right!"

The girl reached the steps as she put the headset on. Nepgear could feel her stomach tightening. Uni could feel her hand inching towards her rifle on her back. The four goddesses all were holding on to their weapons now, except Neptune.

The girl was just taking the first step and putting on the headset when she fumbled. The headset seemed to fly out of her fingers and she went to grab it, but also missed her footing on the step. Her feet flew out from underneath her and she fell onto the ground, her butt smacking the first step, the headset landing on top of her hood.

"Oooo, ouch," Neptune winced.

"Oh dear," Vert covered her mouth.

The girl, now completely red in the face, with surprising speed quickly stood up, grabbed the headset, put it on, spoke a couple words, then the speakers filled with her voice.

"Hello Gamindustri!" she shouted ecstatically.

Some people applauded, a couple lone cheers, but most everyone was still too confused. The girl began taking the steps and Uni could tell she was being extra cautious now.

"I swear, these steps are just a little too large for me," the girl smiled, speaking to everyone. "Whoever made these could have made sure they were just … a … little … shorter!"

She reached the bottom of the steps and smiled at the six goddesses and candidates.

"So," Noire started, "like, we don't know who you are but we were just about to have a free-for-all that I was going to win, so can you tell us what is going on here?"

The girl expressed shock for a moment then bowed, "Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Corisonde. I come from another dimension, that is my fortress up there, the Citadel, and I am really big fans of all of you."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so," Noire laughed. "Any fan of mine is more than welcome to come get my autograph."

"Noire," Vert interjected. "Corisonde, is it?"

"Yes."

"So did you come from another Gamindustri?"

"Yes, I did. You know about the other dimensions?"

"We most super-duperly do," Neptune said. "Histy was still working on a way to open a permanent gate."

"Ah, I see," Corisonde said. "I could help with that."

"You could?" Nepgear asked.

"How do you think I got here?" Corisonde held up her hands. "Gamindustri, I have already shown I can travel between dimensions. I could definitely give you the technology."

"But you're not going to," Blanc said quietly.

Uni glanced at Blanc. She was still brandishing her weapon.

Corisonde smirked at Blanc.

"No, not yet. First we are going to have a real game. A much better game than this tournament you have been hosting. I can tell that this dimension has had a long time of peace, correct? No more Diety of Sin? Arfoire vanquished? No Seven Sages? So now you are stuck in a routine of stealing each others shares, pretending that it doesn't really matter who has the most, even though, and just a guess here, that Noire has the most and Neptune the least."

"Hey now," Neptune jumped forward, "I don't know who you are making all these wild statements about me being lazy."

"I never said that, Neptune, are you sure you're not just filling in the blanks for those things left unsaid?"

"Wait, what?"

"What kind of game are you wanting to play?" Vert asked.

Corisonde now smiled broadly. Her pink eyes flashed.

"A true battle between the goddesses," she said softly.

(insert: Manipulated Living – Donnie Darko ST)

Corisonde took a deep breath, "Gamindustri! This is the first day of the Battle of the Goddesses. Any one can be involved, any nations military forces can assist any goddess they choose. The rules are simple. There must be blood."

"We will not play this game," Blanc said, her voice quivering but with rage.

"Now," Corisonde spoke louder still, "A goddess and her candidate must die. Just one pairing. Noire and Uni, or Neptune and Nepgear. Blanc and her sisters, where are they? Well, wait, let me finish. Tough luck for you Blanc, if anyone decides to kill you they must kill both your sisters. If left to choose Rom or Ram moooost often Ram dies, so, sorry, it has to be all three."

"This is bullshit!" Blanc held up her hammer.

Corisonde quickly held up one finger and in her other hand a small device with a large red button.

"Ah ah ah, hold yourself back Blanc, you wouldn't want anyone to die unnecessarily right?"

Blanc froze in place.

"What is that?" Noire asked.

"A detonator for a bomb," Corisonde said matter-of-factly.

"A bomb?" Vert questioned.

"Yes, in this stadium. I have several actually."

Noire laughed, but Uni could tell it was a nervous laugh, "You're bluffing. You just got here."

Corisonde's eyes flashed again, "Did I?"

No one said anything.

"Okay, Gamindustri," she shouted. "I have eyes behind all these cameras here. If anyone tries to leave I blow up the whole stadium. No one leaves. But first, lets show I'm not bluffing."

Corisonde dug into her hoody pocket. Another detonator fell out and they could hear devices banging against one another.

"So many, this is confusing," she mumbled to herself.

Uni saw Blanc and Vert exchange glances. Noire turned her head to look back at them. The three of them lunged forward, weapons ready.

Uni grabbed her rifle, and Nepgear produced her CPU sword.

At the last moment Corisonde looked up at the goddesses attacking. Then the fire in her eyes leaked out in a spray of pink flames. Uni saw a flash appear from all around Corisonde then an explosion of pink energy shot out. Blanc, Vert, and Noire were thrown back. All three landed fine, Blanc went HDD in an instant.

"Stop!" Corisonde said now holding up two detonators. "Here's the first one."

She clicked the button and the earth shook from an explosion. They all turned to see a cloud of flames and smoke rising from outside the stadium.

"That was the concert stadium," Corisonde said. "Most likely not too many people were there. I might wonder about any of your performers though."

"You bitch!" White Heart hissed.

"Now, this one is for this stadium," Corisonde said. "Or is it this one," she knelt down and picked the one up off the ground. "I guess I could press them both and see."

"No," Neptune stepped forward. Her head was low now, "tell us what you want."

"Want? I want you to play the game!"

"But this is ridiculous," Noire shouted at her.

"Not as ridiculous as the question you're not asking," Corisonde now seemed to be getting angry.

"Uh, what is that?" Nepgear asked.

"Funny you should ask," Corisonde smiled at her. "Vert has no candidate sister."

Vert froze up.

"So in this case-"

Vert looked at Nepgear.

"If you all decide to kill Vert you have to kill her darling Nepgear too."

"What, why me?" Nepgear shouted.

"Well, she just wants you as a sister so much it is only fair."

"Fair?" Vert stepped towards her but Corisonde lifted the detonator higher. "That means, according to your rules for a game we won't play that Nepgear has a 50/50 chance of surviving."

"What can I say, I like seeing her put under pressure."

"We are not going to play this game," Uni said, still holding her rifle.

"You will, or else I will destroy your entire dimension."

"You can't do that," Noire scoffed.

"Oh, I have, before. Plenty of times."

"You're lying," Noire replied, but not sounding so sure.

"You need proof?" Corisonde laughed. "Citizens of Gamindustri. I will show the four goddesses proof that I have destroyed other dimensions, just like this one. When they return, most likely they won't have any real good answers to give you."

"Return?" White Heart questioned. "We're not going with you anywhere."

"You most super-duperly are, Blanny-B," Corisonde laughed. "Now change out of HDD. I haven't been very honest with you. It's a problem of mine, I know, I gotta work on it. But these?"

She held up a detonator and pressed the button.

Everyone hunched, ready for another explosion, but nothing happened.

"It's all for show. Did you honestly think I would have all these detonators on me to control the bombs? What do you think I am? A PG-13 villain?"

They all glanced at each other and back to her.

"No, I am in control of your world now, and I don't need to press any buttons," Corisonde now looked very serious. "When I want a bomb to go off, all I have to do is snap my fingers," which she did and one of the flag spires exploded in a stupendous ball of fire, "and whatever I want destroyed is destroyed. Now, you will come with me, I will give you proof, we will come back here, and you will play the fucking game!"

Nepgear walked up to Neptune as the spire continued to fall, "Don't go sis."

Neptune faked a smile, "It's okay Nepgear, we'll be right back."

At that a circle of energy appeared and then opened a portal.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Corisonde said as she bounded through.

"Noire!" Uni shouted.

"Uni, stay here," Noire said.

Uni nodded.

The four goddesses all stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Proof**

Neptune was the last to pass through the portal and found herself in a dark, metallic, and dull room. Blanc, Noire, and Vert all were standing and Corisonde was tapping her foot.

"Okay, welcome to the Citadel, my dimension hopping base of operations blablabla, this way."

She walked down a dark hallway and the three of them followed.

"Why do this? Why make us play this stupid game?" Noire asked.

"Enough questions," Corisonde waved a hand. "Please notice the large, durable doors on your left and right. What could be behind each one? I wonder…."

They walked on for about a minute, passing dozens of these doors. Finally Corisonde stopped in front of one. She spun on her feet to face them, tripping slightly, but catching herself.

"Here we are."

The door opened and they all stepped into a large room. On the other side were four massive containers. Video screens showed metric data. Neptune looked confused. Vert had a serious expression.

"Okay, so this is why I didn't want your candidates to join you," Corisonde was talking as she stepped forward. "By the way," she looked at Blanc, "where are Rom and Ram?"

Blanc was visibly shaking, "They are home in Lowee, for their own safety."

"Safety from what?" Corisonde smirked, but it wasn't completely sincere.

Blanc couldn't speak.

"Remember the bombs," Corisonde waved a finger. "Don't try anything here."

"It isn't about that," Vert said. "Some citizens … took advantage of Blanc's hospitality."

Corisonde's eyebrows shot up. She went to say something, then her eyes narrowed.

"Okay then, now, turn your attention to the suspicious four containment pods in front of you," she said. She snapped her fingers and all four pods released air in a hiss, the fronts of them all opening in unison.

Corisonde stepped forward and from the mists came out the four candidates. Vert gasped. Blanc took a step forward. Noire and Neptune only stared.

They were naked, covering themselves with their hands and arms. Rom was missing an eye. Nepgear had a massive scar across her chest. All four of them were badly scarred.

"What did you do to them?" Blanc growled.

"Me?" Corisonde laughed. "No, haha, you!"

The four candidates were shaking and they crawled forward.

"Okay, you brats told me you killed them," Corisonde sounded stern.

Ram spoke first, "Uh huh, we did. We did what you said."

"Then explain this," Corisonde stepped aside and pointed at the four goddesses.

All at once the four candidates looked shocked.

"No no no," Ram panicked, "we did, we did kill them!"

"I killed Noire," Uni shouted. "I did it myself. I saw her die!"

Rom was crying. Nepgear was silent.

"Want your sword Nepgear?" Corisonde asked.

"Yes, I'll do it again."

"It's okay, it's okay," Corisonde cooed. "I just had to make sure. You don't need to kill these goddesses. They are from another dimension."

Rom sniffed, and Uni let out a sigh.

"Back into the pods you go. And the next time you wake up I will be here, and you four will be ready to work for me. We'll have fun."

The four candidates nodded and said thank you and climbed back into their pods. The pods sealed with a hiss. Corisonde turned around, beaming.

"You are fucking sick," Blanc's hands were in fists. Her whole body shaking.

"I have to agree with Blanc," Vert said. "You, miss, are the fucking sickest person I have ever met."

"Such language," Corisonde laughed, but they could pick up on something else behind that laugh. "You know, if they had come out with their weapons they wouldn't have thought twice about trying to kill you four … again."

Neptune stepped forward, "Girl, I don't know who are you, why you came here, or why you want to torture us across dimensions, but this is the last dimension you will live in."

Corisonde tilted her head, "Is that so?"

Neptune nodded, "We will defeat you. You are going down."

"First think about those poor saps in the stadium," Corisonde said, shoving her way through them. "Now, lets head back, we'll finish the rules, then I'll let you all go."

They began filing out but Neptune stopped, noticing Noire standing alone.

"Noire?"

"Uni killed me?"

Neptune glanced at the pods, "Come on Noire."

They traveled down the hallway to that dull metallic room. Neptune couldn't help but count the doors leading into other rooms, with other goddesses in pods. Tens, then dozens. She glanced behind her. The hallway continued much further before turning to black.

Hundreds.


	7. Chapter 6

**The 'Game' Begins**

Nepgear and Uni waited on the battlefield. Kei, the Lastation Oracle, and Chika had both come down to the field. Val, the citizen who came forward to Planeptune about hosting the national games had also come down with Eas.

"What exactly is it that she wants?" Eas asked quietly.

"We don't know," Uni replied.

Kei was deep in thought. Chika was looking longingly at where the portal had been.

"What if they don't come back?" Val asked.

She was short, timid, Uni had only met her once. As odd as it seemed though the girl had what looked like a crowbar on her back.

"They'll come back," Nepgear said with her usual resolute manner.

"CPUs."

Nepgear and Uni turned to see MAGES., Tekken, and Falcom coming up to them. MAGES. was speaking.

"It seems the national games will be on hold indefinitely."

"At least till we figure out what to do with this Corisonde person," Nepgear said.

"If I may," MAGES. replied, "I noticed her defense was peculiar. And her tactics, though grim, are ingenious in stopping you from attacking her outright."

Falcom nodded, "She is on the defensive. Though powerful, she may not be able to take all you on at once. Now is not the time, but perhaps an opportunity will arise in the near future."

Tekken beat her fists together, "I want to give this girl a beating."

Kei listened to her earpiece then turned to the others, "There are several dead at the concert stadium, and a hundred injured. Tsunemi and Ai were both on site with 5pb, but they are all okay. 5pb is being sent to the hospital but will recover."

"Oh good," Nepgear let out a sigh.

"How did she plant explosives everywhere?" Uni asked.

Kei was back into pondering and MAGES. glanced at them, "I will do some research into this. I have traveled the dimensions in search of my fabled elixir, it is possible I could discover a seam in this Corisonde's armor."

"Thank MAGES.," Nepgear nodded to the mad magician.

MAGES. nodded back and then performed a spell, disappearing in a puff of light and smoke.

Kei cleared her throat, "We have military forces on standby to begin exiting the citizens out of here as soon as we are sure of their safety. Everyone else who was not in the stadium when this girl appeared has already been safely evacuated from the complex."

"Thank you Kei," Uni said.

Kei merely nodded.

Almost immediately a jolt and the portal appeared again in a flash of light and electricity. Vert stepped out first and Chika ran forward.

"Oh my darling Vert," she embraced her.

Vert smiled and stepped to the side with her. Blanc came out next and everyone tensed up with how furious she looked. Then Noire, then Neptune, both looking very serious. Corisonde stepped out last, smiling broadly, and the portal closed.

"Alright," she shouted over the speakers, "with that done now we can get back to the games. Your goddesses now understand the severity of the situation. You don't play the game and this world goes," she then acted out the sounds of a crashing vehicle even with spitty explosion noises. "Now … where was I?"

She looked at everyone and they all stared back.

"Oh, new people. Hello Tekken, are you wanting to beat me or are you wanting a beating?"

Tekken gulped but looked fierce, her hands up in fists.

"Oh, right, so you have to kill each other, any one can join in the fun. Hear that citizens? Maybe some of you don't like the CPUs of another nation. Maybe they did something bad to you or your relatives in the past? Well, go ahead and kill them! Remember, Vert and Nepgear go together or not at all. No choosing favorites with Rom and Ram. Am I missing anything?"

Vert crossed her arms.

"Ah! Seven days."

"What?" was all Nepgear and Uni could say.

"Oh, I mean, you have seventeen days, that should be enough time," Corisonde said. "Seventeen days to kill each other and then I won't blow you all up. Don't do it in seventeen days, then, well," she made a popping noise.

"This is insane," Vert said.

"You are insane," Falcom added.

"I know, I get that a lot, but believe me, there's a method to this madness, I promise, oh so much," Corisonde laughed. "Now, lets commence the 1st Annual CPU Battle-to-the-Death Match. You have exactly seventeen days," she shouted and a giant timer appeared on one of the live video screen feeds. "Cheers and applause."

Silence.

"Cheers and applause, damnit," she shouted. "Clap like your lives depend on it people!"

The stadium burst into applause. Negear felt sick to her stomach. Uni's arm twitched. Kei was staring at Corisonde. Corisonde meanwhile was looking at all of them. Smiling broadly, her teeth clenched together, looking feral. She turned off the headset and tossed it aside. She stepped forward into the middle of them.

"Now, I reserve the right to change the game's rules at any moment I see fit, including the victory conditions. But you have seventeen days. Plenty of time to think things over. Alright, I'm hungry."

A portal appeared next to her and she stepped through with a wave. The portal closed and almost instantly the crowds of people began running from their seats. Like Kei had said military forces from the four nations all came inside and began helping the citizens evacuate in an orderly fashion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blanc yelled. "Who is she?"

"We have no information on her," Kei said.

"MAGES. is looking into some things," Nepgear replied.

"Ugh, I'm am going to kill her," Blanc said, stomping off before turning around and coming back. "We ARE going to kill her, right?"

Vert nodded, "I agree but we need to be careful about this. She is too well organized. We will have to plan our moves accordingly."

Uni looked at her sister who had been quiet. Noire was already looking at her, an odd expression on her face.

"Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah sis?"

"What did she show you?"

Neptune looked at Noire then back to her sister, "I will tell you later."

Nepgear looked worried.

"Was it proof that she destroyed an entire dimension?" Uni asked.

"No it god-damn wasn't," Blanc shouted. "She proved what she is capable of, but not that she will destroy Gamindustri."

"Blanc," Vert tried.

"No, you all are talking about waiting and thinking, we need to kill her, now!"

"Kei," Noire said suddenly. "Come, find Ganache, we are returning to Lastation."

"Yes Lady Black Heart."

"Noire," Uni went to her sister, "you can't be serious about leaving right now."

"I most certainly am," Noire said, and she kept her distance from her sister. Uni stopped and frowned. "Vert is right, we need to think things over first. The stadium hasn't even been evacuated yet. Our troops will assist, and then I am recalling everyone back to our nation. I will not let Lastation be put into any danger."

"But Noire," Neptune said, "we need to work together here. We should do all this thinking crap right now, like Vert said."

"Enough Neptune! When I'm ready to talk I will talk."

Noire walked away and Kei followed.

"Come on Chika," Vert said. "We need to discuss some things. Neptune, Blanc, I will be in touch shortly."

Blanc swore again and Neptune looked defeated. Nepgear turned back to Uni who was standing alone.

"She didn't want me to touch her?" Uni said softly.

"Oh Uni," Nepgear touched her arm.

Suddenly Blanc went HDD and flew away, leaving a stadium worker in her dust.

"Where is she going?" Eas asked.

"It appears that this Corisonde girl is in the food court right now," Val replied.

"The food court?" Neptune asked.

"Well, she did say she was hungry," Nepgear said.

"We can't let Blanc go fight by herself," Tekken said.

Everyone looked at each other before they took off in the same direction. Nepgear paused when she saw Uni not moving. Neptune paused too when she saw Nepgear stop.

"Neptune?"

"Yes, Uni?"

"What did you see?"

"I … can't-"

"What did Corisonde show you?"

Neptune frowned, "I'm not good at all this serious stuff."

"Was it something Corisonde made us do in another dimension?"

Neptune gulped, "Uni … I … we have to help Blanc right now."

Neptune took off after the others. Nepgear walked back to Uni.

"Uni."

"It's fine Nepgear. Just give me a moment."

"Okay, Uni."

Nepgear ran away, glancing back once, before running all out to the food court.


	8. Chapter 7

**First Blood**

Corisonde was in the food court. The court was entirely empty of people, all having run away or already been evacuated. Near the main entrance two Planeptune soldiers had taken up post, being told to keep their distance. Corisonde was standing in front of the pudding and eggplant booths. Her head was slightly tilted under her hood and her expression was quizzical.

"I don't get it."

She watched the anthropomorphic eggplant waving at her, then looked at the pudding booth right next to it.

"A joke?"

The windows shattered and White Heart flew into the court, slamming down on the ground, spraying tiles and tables and chairs everywhere. Corisonde calmly turned around.

"Ah, Blanny-B," she sighed. "You know, it is seriously like half the time that you are the first one to fight me. You really need to get your testosterone levels under control."

"What are you mumbling about you little shit?" White Heart yelled at her.

"Nothing in particular. Nothing of importance to your tiny brain."

"Oh," White Heart slammed her ax down. "I am going to kill you."

"You are?" Corisonde laughed. "Is it time for a reaping already?"

Neptune quickly ran in, followed by Falcom and Tekken. Corisonde put up a palm.

"Wait wait wait. The bombs."

"Oh shut up," White Heart spat.

"No, wait up buddy," Neptune said, "We don't want her blowing us all up."

"Wait, a better idea," Corisonde walked slowly towards them. "I will fight White Heart here. Make a point you won't miss. I promise not to blow up any more bombs so long as it is just me … and … her."

"You and I?" White Heart asked.

"Yes, whatever."

"Let me do this Neptune," White Heart looked at her fiercely.

Nepgear and Uni came in through the shattered windows.

"But, Blanc, I-"

"She killed people today, you saw what she did to our sisters, what she made them do to us," White Heart said and Nepgear and Uni paused. "Let me teach her a lesson."

"But-"

"You heard her Neptune, don't try to stop this," Corisonde shouted.

Neptune paused, looked frantically around, then stopped.

"Fine."

(insert: Dancing Girl – rebirth OST)

White Heart wasted no time. She leapt across the food court straight at Corisonde. Corisonde couldn't restrain herself from laughing as she whipped an arm to her side, producing a burning pink flame in the shape of a sword. White Heart closed the distance and struck, but Corisonde blocked. Energy and pink flames blasted out around them. The pudding and eggplant booths exploded away from the force.

Corisonde jumped back swinging the sword when it split into two slightly smaller versions of itself. She took the other one in her other hand then spun forward, spinning, and striking at White Heart. White Heart blocked the assault but was knocked back with each strike, her feet ripping through the tiles.

"She's so strong," Nepgear gasped.

Corisonde landed then swung down with both blades. White Heart blocked then pushed her away. White Heart bounded straight at her and swung with all her strength. Corisonde reacted with one blade which took the brunt of the strike, shattering into loose flames and knocking Corisonde through another booth.

White Heart took no time to recover.

"Gefahrlich Stern!"

Beams of energy appeared and White Heart shot them into the direction Corisonde had gone. Explosions ripped apart the whole section of the food court. Part of the roof collapsed. The others were unsure most enemies could have survived her brutal assault.

But Corisonde shot out of the smoke and debris, her sword now a long scythe. They clashed and energy shot off around them, knocking out a support pillar.

"I will not lose to you, you fucking bitch!" White Heart screamed at her.

"Then kill me!" Corisonde laughed at her.

White Heart swung down, Corisonde blocked, she kept her momentum and swung in from the side. Corisonde dodged over her ax then planted her feet. White Heart swung again and Corisonde blocked and stopped the ax. She quickly pulled back and swung her fiery pink scythe straight down at White Heart's head. At the last second White Heart dodged to the left, the fiery blade striking her in the shoulder. White Heart bounced away, striking the floor, blood dripping from her wounded shoulder.

Corisonde laughed and lunged.

White Heart gritted her teeth, looked at Corisonde then spun her ax, swinging up. Corisonde tried to parry but the ax hit her scythe just right and the weapon flew out of her hand, dissipating into the air in hundreds of little flames. She landed mere feet away and White Heart swung her ax.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

Everyone gasped as White Heart swung down on Corisonde. Corisonde froze in place and watched the ax come down on her. At the very last moment she put her arms out and then quickly grabbed a hold of the ax of either side of the blade.

She was smirking now.

"And now White Heart," she said.

She spun the ax and sent White Heart up into the air, letting go of her weapon.

Corisonde jumped up. Pink flames formed around her knuckles and she struck White Heart in the face. White Heart struck the ground with great force. Blood coming out of her nose and from the gash on her cheek. Corisonde landed next to her. Picked her up by the neck and struck her again. And again. And again. White Heart transformed out of HDD into Blanc again.

"Stop!" Nepgear ran forward.

"Ah," Corisonde paused, "Nepgear, remember our agreement."

"I-I can't let you kill her."

"No? You would rather let all those other people die?"

Nepgear paused and stammered.

"Alright," Corisonde said, dropping Blanc to the ground. She stood up slowly, "Phew! White Heart is always so intense!" She rolled her shoulders, and brushed off some dust and debris. "Okay, what can I say Nepgear. You always know how to get at my heart. Good luck in the Game."

A portal opened besides her.

Blanc spat blood and tried to raise herself up on one arm.

"Still kicking? So tenacious," Corisonde looked down on her.

"We'll kill you," Blanc's voice was shaking. "You'll see."

Corisonde laughed and knelt down.

"If you think this has a happy ending then you haven't been paying attention, Blanny-B."

With that she stood back up, waved goodbye to everyone else, and stepped through the portal. The portal closed immediately after and everyone ran forward.

"Oh Blanc," Nepgear cried running to her.

Nepgear cradled Blanc's head in her lap. Neptune was frowning and Uni stood behind them.

"She didn't even have to transform," Uni said.

Falcom nodded, "She didn't give it her all. She didn't let her guard down to White Heart, but she wasn't really trying either. She is far stronger than the CPUs individually."

"And now she wants us to kill each other," Uni said. "Like she made us do in another dimension."

Neptune looked back at Uni, then to Nepgear. She looked at the ground.

"Is that true, sis?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune drooped her head, "She has probably done a lot of horrible things. But, she showed us you guys, the four candidates. And they had killed us four goddesses."

"We-we killed all of you?"

Neptune nodded.

"I-I won't do it!" Nepgear shouted. "I couldn't!"

"I know," Neptune smiled. "Uni, this will be different. We'll find a way to win."

"Yeah," Uni muttered. "Something different. Something she isn't expecting."

"Uni?" Nepgear asked.

But Uni had turned around and was running out the broken windows. Outside was panic and mayhem. Once away from the stadiums the people were now running. Some were running out into the countryside. Others were sprinting to the transportation depot. So many people. All under threat.

"If someone has to die anyway…." Uni said to herself.

She turned towards where the Lastation private vessels had been that she and Noire had taken to get to the complex. She would have to go home first. She would speak to Noire. Then she would come back.


	9. Chapter 8

**A Loose Stitch**

Uni stood outside of Noire's office at the Basilicom. It had been a couple hours since she had left the National Game complex. Most everyone had left the region. Lowee and Leanbox had stationed some troops around the floating Citadel. News coverage would routinely show images of the Citadel as people discussed what all this could mean for the future of the goddesses and Gamindustri.

After White Heart battled Corisonde no one had seen her. Uni was sure she was in the Citadel. Waiting. In this case, though, Corisonde didn't know what she was waiting for.

Uni knocked on the door.

"Enter!" her sister shouted out.

Uni stepped in to find Noire speaking with Kei, Ganache, and Eas. The three had been on site when everything happened and Noire had been speaking to them for the last hour. Prior to that Noire had sent her Generals out across Lastation. Uni guessed Noire expected an attack, but who Noire expected to attack them Uni wasn't so sure.

"Uni, what is it?"

"Uh," Uni had her hands behind her back, "Noire, I was hoping I could talk with you for a moment."

"Not now Uni, can't you see I'm busy?"

Kei eyed Uni for the briefest of moments, "Lady Black Heart. There are some matters we three can discuss without keeping you, at least for a moment. It should be no trouble."

Noire sighed, "Okay, okay."

She stepped around the desk and others and walked out into the hall. Kei smiled at Uni who smiled back and then stepped out into the hall as well. Noire shut the door.

"Okay, what is it Uni?"

"Well," Uni moved a foot back and forth on the floor. "I just wanted to say that I know … what you saw."

"Okay."

"And that I could never kill you, Noire."

"Gosh, Uni," Noire shrugged and laughed. "I know that."

"Do you, though?"

Noire looked into Uni's eyes, "I know you wouldn't."

Uni couldn't tell if Noire was being honest or not.

"Anyway, I just needed to let you know that," Uni said.

"Is that all? Uni, you're my little sister, I would never hurt you and I know you wouldn't actually kill me, pff."

Uni hugged Noire who was surprised, her arms out in the air before she awkwardly starting patting her sister's back.

"Noire, I just want you to know that I love you. You're always so strict with me but I know it's only because you want me to be strong like you."

"Uhhhh, of course, Uni," Noire blushed.

"I love you, Noire."

"I … love you too."

Uni let go, sniffed, and smiled. Noire smiled back and Uni walked away. Noire looked after sister and frowned.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered to herself.

She went to go after her sister then stopped. Her hands shaking. She clenched them into fists then threw the door open to her office.

"Ah, Lady Black Heart," Kei said. "Did Uni have something important to say?"

"Oh no, we were just discussing some of the things we noticed today, nothing too important."

Meanwhile Uni was on a lift going down to R&D far under the Basilicom. Stepping off onto floor 12B she entered a passcode and stepped into a small facility.

Along the walls were explosives launchers. On desks were bomb pieces and explosives in development. The room was essentially an arsenal of newer tech. Weapons of the explosive type.

"No more hesitation. This is it," she said in the silent space.

Far away in Lastation Neptune and Nepgear finally arrived to find Blossom, Val, and Histoire waiting for them in the Basilicom lobby.

"Oh good, you two are finally here," Histoire said.

"Hey now," Neptune said, "we came back as soon as we could. We had to patch up Blanc before sending her home, and the maglev is really full right now, what with all the people fleeing what is apparently a homocidal maniac who wishes to kill us all."

"Yes, about that," Blossom said. "I was not yet on site so all I saw was what was on the news."

"Same," Histoire said. "This Corisonde person, she truly defeated White Heart in battle?"

The two sisters nodded.

"And what did she show you?" Histoire asked Neptune.

"Uh, perhaps we should talk someplace more private," Neptune said.

Nepgear and Neptune told the General and Oracle as much as they could. Afterward Histoire was deep in thought.

Blossom spoke to them, "To catch you up on the rest of the world, Lastation has gone mobile, on the defensive."

"Does Noire really think Corisonde will attack?" Nepgear wondered.

Blossom eyed them both, "My opinion is that her mobilizing her forces is a show of force … for the rest of us."

"What the goodness? She can't honestly believe we would try to kill her and Uni?"

Blossom shrugged, "If she met a Uni that had personally killed her in another dimension, then we can only guess at what she is thinking."

"And what are you thinking Histy?" Neptune asked.

Histy had a finger to her chin, "I am not sure. But this whole situation seems odd. We set up the games and she shows up right before your match? Bombs ready? She must have been planning this for some time."

Val spoke next, "This is all our fault, the four of us, I mean. If we hadn't wanted to have the games for all nations to gather-"

"Ah come on, Valley-poo," Neptune said. "The games were a great idea."

"But this Corisonde person took complete advantage of them," Histy said. "All the goddesses and candidates present, except Rom and Ram. And you said she had wondered where they were. We had nearly five-hundred thousand people gathered to witness her introduction and threat. And the fact that she wants the people of Gamindustri to know they can influence her … game as well."

"It was well orchestrated," Blossom said.

"Perhaps she really has truly been to many different dimensions," Val said softly.

"It would seem so," Histy pondered out loud.

"So we need to surprise her," Neptune said.

"Yeah," Nepgear piped up. "We need to do something she hasn't planned on."

"But what?" Blossom asked.

"We would need to know what other kinds of dimensions she has seen," Histy said, but didn't sound enthused. "If we had more information about her we could plan accordingly."

"Hey Histy," Neptune said loudly, "could you maybe try to get in contact with other versions of yourself like you have done before?"

Histy nodded slowly, "I could, but we all know this hasn't been reliable. If it were then we would have had a gate to another dimension by now."

"But, we gotta try."

Histy nodded again, "Yes. I can try. But, it may take some time, again, and I won't be able to help much while I try to focus."

"That's okay little Histy," Neptune said. "We'll watch the fort for ya and keep things under control."

"We do have seventeen days," Blossom said.

"Okay," Histy said. "I'll be upstairs then. I estimate it will take two days for me to make a connection. If someone could please try to be around in two days."

"Will do," Neptune shouted.

Histy left to upstairs. Val bowed herself out. Blossom turned to leave but stopped.

"Yes, Blossom?" Nepgear asked.

"I know you love your nations, you CPUs I mean. And us Generals will stand by you. But don't underestimate Corisonde's threat to the common people. If we don't find a solution soon I fear our nations will crumble in chaos."

The two sisters nodded and Blossom walked away. Nepgear seemed lost in thought. Neptune was watching her sister as Nepgear mumbled something, as if speaking to someone.

"What's up there, Nep Jr.?"

Nepgear startled, "Wha? Oh, nothing."

"Just making sure, little sis," Neptune smiled at her.

Nepgear smiled back and then left to upstairs as well. Neptune watched her sister go, frowning.


	10. Chapter 9

**Uni's Assault**

(insert: Stir the Darkness - rebirth MK2)

The Citadel hung in the air high above the National Game complex. It had risen by nearly two miles and was now 14,000 feet above everything. Troops had formed a ring around the citadel nearly ten miles wide. Only Lastation did not have troops present. Generals from across Gamindustri were also present, coordinating the troops and evacuating nearby communities. The Citadel could apparently move, though no one could figure out the mechanism of its drives or engines. News crews were also present. Everyone gathered on the ground around it. It would be a Leanbox news station that would notice the first rocket.

The Citadel itself shone in the new night sky. There was a flat ring around the center while the general structure resembled a massive diamond, though the angles were closer to that of a pyramid. There were several outside walkways and doors. Windows were also noticeable. From her height, Black Sister saw the one she would use as her entrance.

"Only determination," Black Sister said as she hoisted a rocket launcher off her back.

She aimed the behemoth at the Citadel. The tracking systems showed the points of impact. She tensed, and fired.

A rocket careened out of the launcher straight at the Citadel. Black Sister didn't wait and fired the second rocket. Both missiles headed straight for the massive floating fortress. Black Sister let the rocket fall towards earth as she took out a sniper rifle. She expected defenses. Some kind of reaction. But nothing happened. The two missiles split apart into a spray of explosives. The armor-piercing mini-missiles struck the doors and windows and walls Black Sister had aimed at. Pieces of the Citadel exploded off into the night sky.

Black Sister rushed forward. All or nothing now, no turning back. She saw movement and quickly brought her rifle back around. Out of two of the new holes she had made were several soldiers arriving. She aimed and fired. Five quick shots and five quick deaths as bullets struck through helmet and skull. She flew forward when gunfire sounded as more soldiers arrived. The sound of heavy mechanics sounded and she saw two large turrets pop out of the citadel. Energy pulsated around them. Black Sister paused, then shot forward. She was too close now, she would have to go in.

The two turrets began a volley of energy blasts. Any one would shoot her out of the sky. Black Sister threw the rifle away, her coat flapping in the wind. She dodged each incoming blast and then flew straight into one of the holes she had just made. Rolling on the ground she retrieved two large pistols from the coat and turned to face the soldiers in the hall. The pistols let out sharp noises, the flash was blinding in the dark. The smell reached her nose. The soldiers fell one after another, not even realizing what was happening. Once down she quickly ran down the hall to a corner and put her back to a wall.

Holstering the pistols she swung her last weapon over her shoulder and turned the corner. Two soldiers stopped and aimed and she fired the shotgun. One shot and both were torn in halve from the explosive rounds. Black Sister didn't look at the corpses as she stepped over them. She always knew she might have to do something like this one day but she took no joy in the killing. Plus, she only had one thing to do.

A door opened up ahead and another soldier stepped out. She fired once and the headless body dropped to the floor. Black Sister ran down the hall and peered around the corner. No one was in sight. The hallway was dark, nearly as dark as outside. The soldiers all had face-covering helmets on and she guessed it was to assist them in the near total darkness. She ran down the hall when two doors opened, one ahead of her and one behind her. She leapt up into the air as four soldiers came out, guns ready. They didn't fire at once, avoiding friendly fire, and she took advantage of their pause. One shot dropped one soldier. They returned fire. She felt a bullet skin her knee. Another went through her hair.

Another shot, and the two in front of her spun to the floor, one dead, one screaming. The last soldier, behind her, continued firing. For Black Sister it was like slow motion. Each shot came closer. She would have one chance without risking her torso getting shot. She aimed. And fired.

The shot struck the soldier in the arm, spinning her as she screamed out. Black Sister fired again and finished her. The other soldier on the ground next to her was still screaming and she kicked him.

"Where is Corisonde!"

The man mumbled something in his helmet.

"Where is she?"

The man pointed down the hall and it suddenly lit up blood-red. He raised his hands in the act of surrender and Black Sister let him go. She rounded the hall and saw the lights led to a door. Running up to the door she paused and listened.

This easy? She took out an explosive tape and set it across the door in a large X. She retreated around the corner and detonated the plastic bomb. The explosion shook the hall, the door imploded inward. Black Sister ran in, her cannon now summoned. Jumping through the smoke she found herself in a dimly lit large room. It stretched maybe two hundred feet in every direction, a large cube. She was in midair and saw the door on the floor below her. Ahead of her was Corisonde. Patiently waiting. Black Sister didn't wait. She fired.

"MX multiblaster!"

Corisonde barely dodged. The blast melted the plating on the wall. Black Sister fired again and again but Corisonde was too quick. She silently moved around each blast. The room grew brighter and brighter as Black Sister slowly turned the walls into magma. Finally Corisonde closed the distance. She had no weapon, no fire around her knuckles. Black Sister tried to turn in time but Corisonde grabbed the end of her cannon and ripped it from her hand. Black Sister watched as Corisonde tossed her cannon to the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Corisonde yelled at her.

"This is your death," Black Sister replied.

Corisonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. Her fiery pink eyes glowed in the dim light. "How so?"

Black Sister tossed off the coat revealing a vest filled with explosives. A wire went down her wrist to a button tied to her glove.

Corisonde looked at the vest then into Black Sister's eyes.

"Suicide mission?" then she laughed. "Ha! You goddesses always like your seemingly suicide missions you go on, but Uni, hahaha. You are quite literally fulfilling your suicidal tendencies."

"Don't laugh," Black Sister responded and set a hand on the button.

"Is that enough to kill me?" Corisonde smirked.

"It is more than enough to blow the Citadel up," Black Sister responded. "This will shoot your beloved fortress to the ground."

"Are you so sure?"

Black Sister paused.

"You think you haven't done something like this before?" Corisonde said. "Let me see the back of that bomb you believe is so original."

Black Sister turned slightly. Her hand quivered over the button. Corisonde looked over the vest.

"And when you press that button you have what, five seconds before we meet our maker?"

"Three seconds," Black Sister responded. "Not enough time for you to make a portal and escape in time.

"Hmm, oh Uni," Corisonde was smiling at her. "You know the way right into my heart and pants."

"You did this to yourself," Black Sister said. "I won't let you kill Nepgear. I won't let you harm any of us."

Corisonde merely kept her smile. Black Sister shook in anticipation. Finally, regretfully, she pushed the button.

It all happened in an instant. Corisonde closed the distance right as a portal opened. Grabbing a hold of Black Sister she pulled the detonator off the bomb. The timer would stop and pause but the fail-safe would activate. Black Sister's eyes widened. That was another five seconds.

How could she know?

Corisonde pulled Black Sister over the portal by the neck, and they looked down into the stadium. Corisonde would throw her throw her through and close the portal in time. Black Sister shut her eyes. She had messed up. She hadn't said goodbye to everyone. She hadn't told Nepgear.

Suddenly a flash of light and Corisonde cut the vest at just the right spot and let it drop. She held on to Black Sister as the portal closed. They hung in the air in silence till finally the whole Citadel shook from the explosion far below. Black Sister looked into Corisonde's eyes. The smile was gone.

"Asshole," Corisonde yelled as she threw Black Sister into the wall. "What the hell was that all about you little shit?"

Black Sister fell to the floor and Corisonde landed right in front of her. She took a punch to the face and Corisonde lifted her back up by the neck.

"Killing my men and women? Invading my home? Trying to kill me and yourself all in one stupendous explosion?" Corisonde was shouting. "The nerve!"

Black Sister swung but Corisonde grabbed her by the wrist. Black Sister winced and Corisonde stopped. She tore off Black Sister's glove and looked at the bandages on her wrist and forearm. Tearing off the bandages she looked at the fresh cuts.

Black Sister watched as Corisonde's expression turned from rage to confusion to curiosity.

"Fascinating," she whispered.

She let go and stepped back.

"Get out of HDD and I let you live."

"What?"

"DO IT!"

Uni lowered her HDD and fell to her knees, cradling her arm.

"Interesting," Corisonde was pacing now. "This dimension is quite different you know. Well, you wouldn't know."

"Why are you doing this?" Uni cried. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"I'm not some comic-book villain that will lay out my whole plan for you to take advantage of," Corisonde knelt down in front of her. "So let it go."

Uni sobbed and sniffed.

"Ah, there there Uni," Corisonde put her arms around her and pulled her close. "And here," she unholstered the two pistols and tossed them away, "lets get rid of these. You know, there's been times where you and I have been close. Really close. But this Uni, so badass and so broken … I've gotta admit, you're making me want to rework the game I put you in."

"What?"

Corisonde held Uni up then kissed her on the lips. Uni's eyes widened and she pushed Corisonde off of her.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

Corisonde laughed, "I thought that had been established."

Uni stood up, "I demand that you release me. You said you would."

"I could have been lying," Corisonde stood up slowly.

Uni thought about what she could say, how she could get herself out of this situation. Corisonde stepped closer and then grabbed her by the neck and cut wrist, pressing her against the wall.

"You know," Corisonde said, brushing her cheek on Uni's neck. "In one dimension I decided to take a break from all the killing. You were my favorite then. We dated for like, five months or something. You act all tough but you are actually really soft inside. And I mean that figuratively … oh, and literally I guess." She kissed Uni's scarred and cut wrist.

"I would never love you," Uni said.

"Oh you did, and you were really good once you gained some confidence," Corisonde whispered in her ear. "Me, I'm so clumsy all the time. But you have real skill. Always so determined." She pulled back, "Or are you saying you love someone else right now? Maybe Nepgear? What if I just kill her right now?" She jumped back and Uni pulled her arms in, sheltering herself. "Yes, that's it," Corisonde's eyes literally flashed in the dark room. "I'll kill Nepgear and then leave this world alone. Sounds fair right? I kill her, and you save the world. Would you love me then?" She bobbed her head and shrugged, "Maybe after some mourning. Okay, here's the deal; I kill Nepgear, and me and you leave this dimension forever?"

Uni shook her head, "...N-no."

"You could save alllll thooose peeooople."

"No," Uni shouted. "I won't let you kill Nepgear!"

"Ugh, Uni, you wound me," Corisonde said stepping away. "But fine. Just make sure to let someone know you could have saved the world. Don't let it weigh only you down."

"This world, you mean."

Corisonde turned back to her, "I don't know why Noire doesn't see your brilliance." She shrugged again. "Fine, go back to them. Don't let this double-failure eat you up."

Corisonde snapped her fingers and a portal opened beneath Uni. She fell out over the complex which was now a smoldering ruin. Her gun fell out of another portal and she grabbed it, going HDD, and then flew off into the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Being There**

Nepgear was watching the news coverage. Dengekiko was on site at the ruins of the complex.

"What has become of our beloved Uni?" she lamented, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Is she still alive? Should I post the most recent scandalous pictures that have been sent to my personal email from an unknown source and possibly contain upskirt shots?"

Nepgear had her hands over her mouth. They had been informed of an attack at the Citadel and quickly went to the coverage. Soon it was discovered that Uni in HDD had attacked. Rocket launchers, sniper rifles, energy weapons, the assault was stupendous but soon she went inside and soon after one camera had caught a portal and something falling into the complex before exploding, devastating the complex. Was it Uni they had seen fall? Was it something else? It was such a quick shot and too faint in the night light that no one knew for sure. Most cameras and scopes were aimed up high at that point. Waiting for Uni to come out. The explosion threw everything into chaos. No new updates had occurred. The Citadel still hung in the sky above the armies.

Nepgear noticed her sister looking over at her. Neptune sighed.

"I bet she is okay Nep Jr." Neptune smiled. "She's a tough nut to crack. Uni wouldn't give up easily."

Just then a Basilicom priest entered their room and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, goddesses, but you have a guest that wished to enter your private quarters right away."

"Hmm?" Neptune wondered but then Uni stepped into the room.

"Oh goodness! Uni!" Nepgear leapt to her feet and ran to Uni, hugging her tightly.

The priest bowed himself out.

"Uni, what are you doing here?" Nepgear held Uni by the shoulders.

Uni looked at the ground, "I didn't know where to go."

"Well shucks," Neptune smiled, "I guess I better get some party-sized puddings for us. Be back real quick."

Neptune ran out of the room.

"What happened? What were you thinking? What ARE you doing here?"

Uni shrugged off Nepgear's hands and sat down on a couch. She looked at the coverage. Dengekiko was now covering the Lastation reaction. The army was going mobile once more from their defensive stance.

"We found out you attacked only an hour ago," Nepgear said softly. "Noire is probably panicking and getting ready to assault the Citadel."  
"Won't do any good," Uni mumbled.

"Maybe we could call her and let her know you are okay?"

Uni shrugged then started crying.

"Aww, Uni," Nepgear sat beside her, holding her as Uni cried into her blouse.

Neptune came back in with three large tubs of pudding.

"Okayyyy, seems awkward in here suddenly," she said.

"Hey, Neptune," Nepgear looked up, "do you think you could call Noire and tell her Uni is here and okay? Maybe, that she'll uh, come home in the morning?"

Neptune nodded and set down two of the pudding tubs. She left, already eating from hers.

"Uni? What happened? Why did you attack all on your own?"

"We need to kill her," Uni said, wiping her tears. "She doesn't care. She's toying with us. We can't play this game of hers. I had to … to try to stop her. Even if it meant I wasn't coming back."

"Uni, you could have died," Nepgear said.

"I wanted to! I wanted to die! I still want to!"

Uni stood up and Nepgear grabbed her hand. Uni tried to pull away and Nepgear pulled her back into an embrace.

"Don't say that Uni; you're being selfish. You're hurting and you won't share that with me? You want to die and leave me in this world without you?"

"Why do you care? No one would care, Noire wouldn't care!"

"Look," Nepgear pointed at the TV. "Noire has been mobilizing her whole army to go after you. And if you believe I wouldn't care then you don't understand me at all. You don't understand how I feel about you at all."

"And what is that?"

Nepgear paused and blushed slightly, but Uni didn't notice.

"Uni, I care a lot about you."

"I just can't keep being a failure. I can't keep living in my sister's shadow, not accomplishing anything, not being noticed."

"Oh Uni," Nepgear hugged her again, heads next to each other, cheeks touching. "Everyone notices you. If everyone thinks of you even a fraction of how I think about you then everyone loves you."

Uni started to say something but Nepgear hugged her tighter.

"Uni, you're so cool. You're so smart. You're intense and so cool in battle. But you're also so perceptive. Only you notice things about me no one else does. Sometimes I wonder about how you feel about me."

"Nepgear," Uni hugged tighter too. "I-I think you're … I mean, I-"

"So," Neptune said loudly and Nepgear and Uni pulled apart quickly, suddenly embarrassed. "Uh, so, Noire is very happy you are okay Uni. She was about to do an all-out assault and said she would like to talk to you right away but I said it is movie night and she'll have to wait till morning. I think she will stew over this tonight for a bit."

"Thank you, Neptune," Uni said quietly.

"Puddings! Does a body good! Now eat yours you two, mama Neptune can't take care of you two if you don't try too."

"Oh, sorry Neptune," Nepgear was very seriously trying to eat as much pudding as possible now.

Uni laughed at her.

(insert: Replica – The xx)

They talked for a moment, making jokes and teasing each other. Neptune brought out more puddings and then they started talking about what to watch.

They turned off the news and watched a movie, eating their puddings. Laughing at the jokes, gasping at the twists, yelling at the heroines when they did something stupid. Uni was soon swallowed up in the fantasy world.

Then it was game time and they played for another hour or two before Neptune passed out, managing to somehow continue to do basic combos in her sleep. It was not only funny to watch but also impressive.

Uni was actually crushing both of them by this point so her and Nepgear decided to play a Lastation co-op. They spent the next hour battling hackers and pirates before Nepgear started leaning on Uni. Eventually Nepgear passed out next to her, leaning on her shoulder. Uni finished a couple missions before finally setting the controller down. She looked at Nepgear's face, shining in the light of the TV, her mouth slightly open, taking long breaths.

Uni smiled, her eyes watery. It had only been a few hours but her previous suicide mission, and the feelings that led up to it, now seemed so distant in the past. Her wrist still hurt under her torn glove, she didn't know how she was going to talk to Noire in the morning, but she felt like it wasn't all that bad.

She got comfortable, Nepgear now resting on her, and kissed her on the head. Nepgear mewed and a hand gripped Uni's dress tighter. Uni closed her eyes. She felt better.


	12. Chapter 11

**Manipulation**

Corisdone entered the Intelligence Bay. Screens littered the wall. Dozens of people were at desks with hologram programs running, manipulating the images and quickly going through the information in front of them. Most glanced at her entering the room and passing them by, but they focused on their work, not showing any intimidation.

One man in front of a massive display of images, holograms, and screens ignored her presence. He was dressed in a white lab coat, and had large glasses that reflected the light of the images in front of him.

"Doctor Abe," she said to him, standing behind him still.

"Hmm?" he squeaked.

Corisonde moved a finger in a circle, "Turn around, please."

He messed with a hologram and tossed the 3D image onto a screen which then changed to an image of a factory in Lastation.

"Now," she snapped her fingers.

Dr. Abe turned around, smiling broadly in the dim lighting of screens from the room, his teeth glowing in the blue tech light.

"We seem to have had a security breach tonight," he said in a high voice. "It has been some time since that has occurred, long before my time here."

Corisonde nodded, "This dimension has some peculiarities."

He nodded vigorously, "It does, it does."

"First, spool the Mass Relay," she ordered. "Then, call in the Developers. I need to speak to them."

"Hmm, that will take some time. It is not easy to contact them without possibly ruining their cover."

"I can be patient."

His glasses flashed in the light, "Of course you can be."

"But first, Doctor, the relay system."

He turned and manipulated screens and images, "Any reason for me to activate the whole relay? Generally you only need one at a time."

"The assault confirmed the added level of entropy in this dimension," she said.

"Can never be too cautious," he said in a sing-song manner.

"The armies below?"

"All except Lastation. Noire was mobilizing when Black Sister attacked, but she has stopped. Though Black Sister did not return to Lastation."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"As in, 'Oh, where did she go?'" Corisonde sounded annoyed.

"Ah, yes, of course, sorry Mistress, she went to Planeptune."

"I see."

"The Mass Relay is spooling, should take a couple minutes for all of them to be active."

"I want information on all the generals and captains present below."

"All of them?"

Corisonde pointed at the room, "I am sure your tech-savvy at-risk youth over there already have information on the armies below. Line up the trajectory of this dimension with other dimensions so I have the likely whereabouts of their families."

"Of course," he giggled, wringing his hands together.

She turned and was about to walk away.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

His glasses, absurdly flashed again in the blue light, "Did you know MAGES. is present in this dimension?"

"She is?" Corisonde replied, turning back.

"She is."

Corisonde looked at him for some time, her thoughts going a mile a second.

"Abe, you really need to stop being so creepy, it isn't good for morale," she laughed and then walked away.

Doctor Abe giggled, then laughed, growing louder the further she got. When she finally left the room everyone was watching as he laughed manically, bent backwards, facing the ceiling. The door shut and he ceased laughing immediately, standing upright, and fixing his glasses.

"Back to work people," he said calmly, but still with his high-pitched voice.

Corisonde had gone back to her observation room. Neptune's blood had been cleaned up only a few days prior. The room still sat in shadow.

Looking down at Gamindustri she could see the armies in the circle below her. Flood-lights illuminated the landscape. Three massive armies all waiting, holding back. But also dangerously close to striking out against her. Uni's attack would send ripples of hope and aspirations.

"Corisonde, what will you do?"

Corisonde turned to see a young woman with red eyes and white hair.

"S-Sha, why are you up so late?"

"E-Sha has some concerns."

"Not now, this dimension is proving troublesome."

"That is her concern."

"And you are always concerned about her concerns."

S-Sha nodded and stood next to Corisonde.

"Do you need to sacrifice so many people to keep-"

Corisonde laughed, "From someone who sacrificed a million? And you are concerned over what I'll do?"

S-Sha frowned. Corisonde touched her arm, gently stroking down to her hand.

"Fine, I'll take your concerns into consideration. Not that it will matter in the end."

S-Sha nodded again.

"And E-Sha?"

S-Sha, or E-Sha, stood silently.

"Don't forget who saved you."

The woman nodded and walked away. Corisonde smirked as S-Sha stepped out the door. Then turning back to the window she frowned, kicking the glass which reverberated strongly.

"Fine, fine!"

She snapped her fingers and then spoke loudly.

"Doctor Abe?"

Over the sound system his squeaky voice came through.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"How is the Ax doing?"

"It has reached 21% share hold. The heat of dimension 1,496,723 is still under critical range and the Ax is undamaged. Mistress, are you wanting to summon it here? MAGES. is nearly as rare as Iris Heart, or Uzume. This dimension-"

"No, no need for that," Corisonde waved her hand. "I am not going to destroy this dimension so quickly. Stop worrying. And stop making your desires so clear, Doctor."

He sputtered, "Oh, of course, sorry Mistress."

"The Mass Relay ready?"

"Yes, Mistress," he giggled.

"Okay, send me the information."

(insert: Violent Delights – Westworld ST)

The window suddenly showed dozens of pages and images of people: families, children, husbands, wives.

"A little bit of hope, then dash it upon the stones," she whispered to herself as she quickly scanned over each piece of information.

Raising her hands she snapped her fingers portals appeared across the entire room.

Across all of Gamindustri most people were sleeping when news stations took over all the channels. The Citadel, quietly floating above had suddenly illuminated in a technological glow of hardware. The same type of energy cannons that had fired at Black Sister now all activated, dozens across the bottom of the flying fortress. Lights shone down on the armies, nearly blinding the people below. Then hot pink lights shown down on the crater of the complex. They moved together and formed a massive hologram image of Corisonde. Her voice echoed over the entire region.

"Hello Gamindustri," she smiled. "Most of you are probably sleeping, which is good! Come morning the world will be very different from what it looked like when you went to sleep."

The commanders of the armies rushed to give orders. No one was to fire but weapons were prepped, anti-air missiles were ready to be launched.

"Earlier tonight Uni decided to attack the Citadel," Corisonde continued. "That was a big no-no. I am not a part of the Game," she said, acting incredulous. "You goddesses are supposed to kill each other! Now, Uni is okay, released back out into the world, so she's back to your little game. But this makes me believe you don't understand what I want. And maybe I haven't been making it clear. So let me … make it clear."

Her giant image pointed at the armies themselves, "You, yes, you, armies of the nations, minus Lastation of course. You are invading my personal bubble space. And believe me, my personal bubble is biiiiiig. Like really big, like thirty miles in every direction big. Get it?"

The soldiers were looking at each other. Fingers wavered over triggers and launch buttons.

"I want all of you to retreat to that distance. And, for shits and giggles, move every civilian out of that range too. But, Corisonde, that's our home," she acted out, "and we've lived there for three generations, and well tough," she shouted. "Uni broke a rule, so now all of you have to pay. Don't get upset at me," she said, putting a hand on her chest. "Blame Uni, blame Noire for not keeping her little sister in check."

Back in Lastation Kei was watching the current feed. Noire had gone to sleep earlier. Kei rubbed her chin and her eyes narrowed.

"Now, for the rest of you military folks," Corisonde grew serious. "I don't know what you were thinking forming a defensive ring around my Citadel. Maybe you thought it would be a good show of force, maybe to help show your nations you were willing to put your lives on the line to protect them, but if that's the case then it didn't do you much good. You have certain generals, and captains, commanders commanding your forces," Corisonde picked up a piece of paper and started reciting names. Dozens of names, very quickly. The soldiers on the ground routinely looked to their commanders as Corisonde spoke their names. Those people she called out grew nervous.

"You are in control of the forces so long as your goddesses are not on site," Corisonde tossed the blank piece of paper aside. "Now I am going to show you why you are going to retreat at least thirty miles in every direction. But let me tell you, that's just me being reasonable. Really, what I want is for all of you to go home. Or to invade another nation. Or to kill your own goddesses for putting your lives, and those under you, all at risk when they wouldn't even come out here themselves."

Several commanders shook their heads. Soldiers shouted out 'no' and others shook with anger.

"And so right now you are probably disagreeing with me," Corisonde started smiling, slowly, "so like I said, let me show you why you are going to retreat."

She snapped her fingers and a hundred portals opened up in the skies above the armies.

"Oh, and hold your fire," she laughed, before snapping her fingers again.

Suddenly dozens of people began falling out of the portals, almost all of them screaming. Men, women, children. They were about a mile up and would only take a minute to strike the ground.

"Now," she screamed out over the sudden panic, "those are your families! Ha! Your children, your wives, your husbands. See them falling? I tried to have them all fall from nearly above you so just look straight up! Feel the powerlessness? Feel the despair?"

The armies were in a panic, running around, trying to think of ways to save the people falling. But there was nothing they could do.

"I want my space!" Corisonde shouted with glee. "I want the goddesses to play the Game. I want YOU to play the Game. Any one of them can fly, they could save your loved ones. But they aren't even here!" she laughed loudly, her voice booming over the forests and hills.

Soldiers and commanders looked up in horror, some now frozen in place.

"Now!" she shouted over them. "I will save them, but stop moving and stop shouting."

The armies slowly began growing quiet.

"Not stopping faaaaast enough," she mused.

Orders were shouted out by the commanders and the armies stilled.

Corisonde snapped her fingers and new portals opened up, capturing all the falling people. Behind her they popped out slowly of the portals in her observation room. Guards rushed forward to apprehend them. She turned and the hologram image showed the people being rounded up, nearly all of them panting or crying or looking terrified. Corisonde looked back out at the armies.

"There we go, do you understand now?" she spoke softly now. "I saved them. I have them. They are mine. If you generals and captains step down and new ones take your place only to keep harassing me then I'll drop these families from the sky. If you commanders stay in command and still harass me I will drop random families from your nations from the sky. If the goddesses attack my Citadel again, then I will drop random families from OTHER nations from the sky. Does that make sense?" she shouted suddenly. "Do you understand? I want to hear a YES!"

The armies spoke softly, but in unison they all said yes.

Corisonde scratched her cheek, "Good. You have two hours to evacuate the thirty-mile radius. Every minute after that and I shove one of these kids out the airlock. Now it is time for me to get some sleep. So long, goodbye, remember reality is an illusion and the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! Night!"

The hologram ended leaving the region in stupefied silence. Back in Lastation Kei was still watching, her eyes still narrowed, pondering deeply.


	13. Chapter 12

**Doubts**

Vert was staring at the ceiling when Rocksta woke up. He reached over to the nightstand and took out a cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't do that in my room," she said.

He paused, then continued, lighting the cigarette and blowing the smoke to the side.

"I think you like the smell of smoke on me, makes me seem more rebellious."

"No one likes the smell of smoke."

"My goddess is being so preachy this morning, what's up?"

Vert gave him a look. Rocksta gave an awkward smile.

"I know, I know. That Corisonde girl." He reached over and pulled Vert into the crook of his arm. "Nothing to worry about. Once you all team together I'm sure you'll crush her under foot. Or," he jiggled one of her boobs, "under your glorious tits."

Vert pulled away, "Such a boy."

"Just pointing out that you have something that Corisonde girl does not, or rather, you have two."

Vert smiled at the man. He had silver-gray hair and a scar on his face. Pointed chin, some scruff, well-toned body, he was only slightly older looking than her. But he had years of knowledge behind his eyes, lifetimes maybe.

And that worried here.

Rocksta was one of the four citizens who helped organize the National Games. Val from Planeptune. Eas from Lastation, Bugie in Lowee, and Rocksta here in Leanbox, her home, in her bed.

She didn't know exactly how it started but after only a little time here he was in her life. It had no effect on how she felt about Nepgear. She noticed that some people, like IF and Chika, didn't seem to like him. He also had a way of making her feel awkward over all her yaoi games and erotica.

Then Corisonde showed up. Already made the goddesses and nations doubt one another. Uni had attacked. Corisonde had responded by driving back their armies and threatening more citizens. Her portal technology was too advanced. They had no way to counter it. And her movements too tactful, her actions and words too piercing. Too aware of their weaknesses. Vert looked at Rocksta, a frown on her face.

"What's up?"

She quickly smiled, "I have a lot on my mind," and she stood and walked across her room to get a robe.

"Well," he sat up and leaned on the wall, watching her, "I hate to see you leave but I don't mind seeing you go."

Vert bounced over to her robe and put it on, "Once you're done you better get dressed. I have important things to do today and will need some space."

"Oh, and what are you doing?"

Vert paused. She would have told him yesterday.

"Personal matters, best if you didn't know. Best that no one would know."

He raised an eyebrow, sucked on his cigarette, then put it out in a half-drunk glass of whiskey. He got out of bed and walked across to her.

"Is my goddess worried? I don't like to see her worried. So much stress, bad for the back, and your back," he cupped a breast, "is already under a lot of weight."

She giggled and shoved him off, "Seriously. Time to go."

"Right," he exhaled and walked back across the room, sitting on the bed and putting some boxers on.

Vert pressed her comms, "Please send Chika to my room."

"Oh, I will wait in the bathroom," Rocksta smiled.

As soon as he got to the bathroom and closed the door there was a knock on Vert's door.

"That was quick," she said as she opened the door.

Chika stood outside, slightly red in the face from apparently having run to Vert's room as soon as she got the message.

"Yes my darling Vert?!"

"Chika, please send a message to Blanc that I am paying her a visit," Vert said. "You are coming with me, bring four of your most trusted guard. And don't let anyone else know."

Chika glanced in at the room and Vert knew she was quickly putting two-and-two together in her mind. Literally.

"What is the purpose of this visit, Vert?" Chika asked quietly.

Vert laughed, "We're not going to kill Blanc or her sisters. But we are going to discuss some delicate matters. In the message, let Blanc know I will only speak with her, her sisters, and her Oracle. You will be present in our meeting as well."

"And why Blanc of all people? It's not like you two always get along so well."

"Because Blanc and I seem to be the only two of the four goddesses who have our wits about us. If I am right about certain things then I suspect that she has the same thoughts."

Chika nodded to herself, "I will relay the message now, when will we be leaving?"

"ASAP."

Chika walked away, and Vert went back into her room. Rocksta came out of the bathroom, dressed in his beige suit, and on his phone.

"Tell her I will come when I'm ready," he was saying. "I still have a couple important matters," he winked at Vert, "to attend too."

Vert was putting on her clothes while he waited.

"I'm sure she won't be pleased, but believe me, this needs to be done, I'll talk later. Ciao."

He hung up.

"Who was that? Work?" Vert asked.

"Yes. With the complex gone my last year's worth of work is going down the drain. It will take some time to recover from this. But, shit, listen to me," he ran his hand over the short hair on the back of his head, "I'm sorry Vert. You're problems are so much more serious than mine."

He kissed her on the cheek and she couldn't help but believe he was being sincere.

"I'll let you go on your clandestine charade," he said opening the door. "Keep in touch. If I find out anything interesting then I'll let you know. But I'm guessing I'll be pretty busy over the next couple days as well. Bye, my goddess."

"Bye, boy," she smiled.

He let himself out and Vert stared at the door. She turned to her dresser and punched the mirror.

"DAMNIT! FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed.

She would tell Blanc. She would have to be careful so as not to make Blanc react irrationally. But what with how Corisonde responded the night before. How the armies and citizens were reacting. Gamindustri was in trouble. She was sure the goddesses wouldn't attack each other, but keeping their nations under control would prove much more difficult.

Sixteen days. It seemed like a long time but the countdown would weigh heavily on every citizen. They were looking to the goddesses as solutions to the problem. But did they see the goddesses as savoirs … or sacrifices?

* * *

Purple Heart flew over Planeptune's new base of operations in the wilderness. Lowee's army had pulled back into the country. Now only Leanbox and Planeptune were present near the Citadel. They had retreated the thirty miles Corisonde had asked for, but only just barely. Some supplies had actually been left behind or else they would have gone over the time allowed.

Blossom had not been happy when relaying the information to a recently woken up Neptune, but she couldn't tell what Blossom was angry about. Blossom had a lot of sway with the other Planeptune Generals. Purple Heart knew she would have to keep an eye on her.

Nepgear and Uni had still been asleep from their night of games when Neptune went HDD and left. Histoire was still trying to connect, and it might be another day or two before she did. Neptune was all alone this morning. And she had to do something. She couldn't sit and wait for another day to hear from other Histoires.

As she flew the miles over the evacuated zone she tried to take in everything happening. In HDD it was easier for her to gather her thoughts. Noire pulling her forces back right away. Uni going on a suicide mission. The military forces having major changes as commanders stepped down or had to be removed from their positions due to conflicts of interest in how to proceed. Nepgear was getting more and more stressed, if this continued her mind might-"

An energy blast came out of the clouds. Purple Heart stopped ready to dodge but the blast went right past her and struck the ground, leaving a large crater. If Uni had been struck last night it could have seriously hurt her.

A portal appeared and Corisonde stepped out.

"Finally, Purple Heart makes her appearance," the girl said. Her hoodie rippled in the wind, but still hid most of her features. She had her arms crossed, seemed to almost be slouched, but pink energy flashed around her in mini-explosions of fire.

"I am not attacking you, I came to talk," Purple Heart said. "So there is no need to harm anyone."

"I'll decide that," Corisonde said. "Generally something like this always happens, but usually not so quickly. You all are so serious here in this dimension. Really moving things forward quickly."

"Why are you doing this?"

Corisonde swore and pink flames flashed around her, "Did Uni not tell you my answer? I don't give up information so readily. However, what is mine can be yours … for a price."

"What price?" Purple Heart asked. "What can I do to save Gamindustri?"

"To save it?" Corisonde said. "That's a steep request."

"Main characters can always make steep requests."

Corisonde laughed, "Main character? Your story? Your world? No, Neptune, this is not some game you are in here. This isn't your world, this is mine. You are in a nightmare, my nightmare. And this story is going to go how I want it to go. I'm the catalyst for you goddesses. I will make you-oh! Oh my gods! You did it! You got me monologing." Corisonde clapped her hands real quickly and laughed, "Good job! Seriously! I'm just so used to doing it over your dying body that I almost just walked right into that one."

"I want an answer," Purple Heart said.

"Kill Negear and Noire," Corisonde replied instantly. "You do that, as part of the game, and the winning condition is that you are mine and we leave this dimension. Intact. I will add."

"I will not kill her," Purple Heart responded, summoning her blade.

Corisonde smirked as a pink fiery blade was summoned into her own hand, "The condition applies. It is a rule now. No one has to know though, Neptune. I gave Uni an alternative victory condition too. For each one of you that continues to pester me I will change the Game slightly."

Purple Heart froze. What did she tell Uni?

"Hmm," Corisonde smiled. "You're wondering what I told her. Maybe it was something similar. Maybe it had something to do with killing Nepgear as well. I'm sure you all think I have something in for that poor psychotic girl."

"You didn't."

"Did I or didn't I?

"I won't kill her, or Noire."

"But will Uni kill her?" Corisonde asked. "Or, will Nepgear kill all of you? You know, across all the dimensions I've been I have watched many stories play out and only one of you ever kills all the rest. And that's your darling sister." She made a pop noise. "Just like that. She'll kill all of you if she thinks it's the right thing to do."

Purple Heart was shaking, she glanced at her blade.

Corisonde looked at her intensely, "But you already know that … how do you know?"

Purple Heart lunged forward and Corisonde snapped her fingers. A portal opened to their left and a child fell out of it, screaming.

"HaHAA!" Corisonde laughed as Purple Heart stopped. "Me or the kid? One of the kids from Lastation I might add. Since you 'attacked' me. Gotta keep my promises. I so love doing this to you, Neptune, most of all."

Purple Heart dove for the kid. Glancing back she saw Corisonde step back through her portal and disappear. Purple Heart sped quickly down, grabbing the child before she smashed into the tops of the trees. It hadn't gone the way she wanted it to. Uni was right, there was no way through to Corisonde. They only had one option, but how would they do it? And….

Purple Heart flew back towards Planeptune where Uni was with Nepgear right now.

* * *

Blanc was reading a story to Rom and Ram in there room. Her face was bruised and cut, a large Compa bandaid on her cheek. She still had a piercing headache that was not subsiding.

Her armies had been recalled home. Poona and Moru had gone on an ambassador tour to meet with the Generals from the other nations. In the last 24 hours a lot had already occurred with Corisonde and Blanc was beginning to wonder what the next step would have to be.

"Blanc?"

Blanc startled out of her reverie. Smiling down at Rom she then continued reading.

"Blanc you already read that part," Ram sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry you two, there is a lot on my mind."

"Does is have to do," Rom said sweetly, "with that mean lady?"

"Of course it does you dummy," Ram said. "That Corisony lady! She's a real twit."

"Corisonde," Blanc said, "and yes, she's a real twit."

"I don't like her," Rom said.

"Yeah, we should teach her a lesson," Ram stood up, hands clenched into fists.

"No," Blanc shut the book. "You two will not be fighting her."

Rom and Ram looked at the wounds on their older sister's face and glanced at each other.

"I bet the three of us could have taken her on," Ram said. "Then she wouldn't have hurt you so bad."

Blanc had her eyes closed and spoke in a motherly tone, "No. She is threatening our armies and our citizens and even the children of Lowee. You two will NOT do anything to put people at risk."

"So no fighting the scary lady," Rom said.

"No fighting the scary lady."

"This is dumb," Ram said. "How else do we save the world?"

"I don't know," Blanc replied.

"I don't want to fight Neptune," Rom was getting teary-eyed.

"No," Ram jumped in. "We wouldn't fight Neptune, we'd fight someone else, like Vert or Noire. Neptune's too cool."

"Enough talk about this," Blanc stood up.

"But how do we save the world then?" Ram shouted.

"I don't know," Blanc said as the door opened and Mina entered the room.

"Vert and Chika are here," Mina bowed. "They brought some rough looking soldiers."

"Vert is here right now?" Ram asked.

"Are Rom and Ram coming?" Mina asked.

"No," Blanc replied. "But you are. Rom, Ram, stay here please. I will take care of this."

"But what if the soldiers attack you?" Rom asked.

"Yeah," Ram stood in her way, "what if this is a trick and she's here to kill you?"

Blanc had an annoyed look, "Vert is here to talk. That is all. Now, Mina?"

"Yes," Mina bowed and she and Blanc left the room, closing the door.

"Ram, I'm worried for Blanc," Rom said.

"Yeah, Mina is useless in battle, if Vert attacks our sister with Chika and those soldiers. She'll need our help."

"But I'm scared of Vert too," Rom added.

"Don't be," Ram said, annoyed. "Blanc is the most badass fighter, and you and me can easily take on Vert together."

"Oh yeah," Rom smiled, "I would have both my sisters fighting with me."

"But you're right Rom," Ram pondered. "We would need to attack first. Have the surprise. The … intiontive, or whatever."

"Yeah!"

"We should sneak out and find them."

"Yeah, protect Blanc!"

"Okay, let's go!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Precipitating War**

Blanc entered the private chamber with Mina. Chika and Vert were present, sitting at a table, and Vert was pouring some hot tea into four cups.

"Tea?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, it seemed only natural for me to bring one of Leanbox's finest teas to this meeting," Vert explained.

"Oh, how nice," Mina smiled.

Vert lifted her glass, took a long inhale, and sipped from the edge of the cup. Blanc and Mina sat down opposite her and Chika.

"So what do you want?" Blanc asked.

Vert smiled smugly, "Always so forceful, Blanc. It almost seems like you are compensating for not being so forthright in other areas."

Blanc's face shadowed over, "Get to the point Vert."

"Well first have some tea, Blanc," Vert smiled.

Mina quickly took her glass and took a sip. Blanc stared at the cup. Chika had not taken a sip.

"Chika likes to let hers cool, I promise it is not poisoned," Vert smiled.

"Vert, one last time," Blanc started.

"It appears that Corisonde gave you quite a beating," Vert nodded towards her wounds.

Blanc grew red in the face but was now getting visibly angry.

"That girl seems to always be a step ahead of us," Vert continued, taking another sip. "Uni attacks and Corisonde turns this against us. I heard Neptune flew into the evacuated zone only an hour ago and returned shortly after with a child from Lastation. My sources tell me a random child whose parents saw them fall through a portal quite unexpectedly this very morning. So Corisonde is keeping her promises from last night."

Blanc made an angry noise.

"Now, as of this morning, only my armies and Planeptune are even present near the Citadel as you and Noire have recalled your forces home. I fear we are falling right into her plans for this Game of hers, and that we are not aware of how we got here."

Blanc looked up at her, "What are you getting at?"

Vert took another sip, slowly. She set the cup down, now half empty, steam still rising. Mina had been sipping hers, but Chika was still waiting.

"I am implying that Corisonde may have been telling the truth about our meeting her not being her first time in our dimension."

"How so?"

Vert frowned, "Blanc, in the past you have snuck around, completing tasks in secret, trying to solve mysteries that have come up. Don't tell me you haven't been considering these thoughts as well?"

"Are you referring to how she overrode the National Games so well?"

Vert nodded, "Too convenient, am I right? She shows up with all the nations watching, bombs in place to bend us to her will, even a dais set up for her grand entrance. Almost like she didn't quite take advantage of the games but-"

"That the games had been orchestrated by her," Blanc finished.

Vert nodded.

"That would mean our four citizens would be working for her," Blanc stated.

"And where is Bugie right now?"

Mina glanced at Blanc and Blanc answered.

"I asked her to look into some things, outside of the Lowee Castle."

"So you already suspected as much."

"But what makes you so sure?" Blanc asked. "What did Rocksta do to tip you off?"

This time Chika glanced at Vert and Vert ignored the gaze.

"There are certain things he has said and done," Vert said, "that I feel I cannot pass off as mere chance anymore."

"Like what?"

Vert's face blushed ever so slightly, and Blanc noticed Chika frowning. Vert cleared her throat.

"He has become a dear friend, always very sensitive to my mood and thoughts. I had considered bringing him permanently on my board of advisers because of his insight. But now, with all that has happened, I wonder if his insights are not due to genius, but due to him … having done this before."

Blanc was still gauging Vert and Chika's expressions. After a moment she sighed deeply.

"You slept with him?"

Vert turned beet red, "N-No! Nothing like that, nothing so serious." She laughed nervously.

Blanc was in thought.

"Did you sleep with Bugie?" Vert suddenly asked.

Blanc now turned red, "No! I'm not some slut waving my boobs around like you!"

Vert smirked, "So, they all have worked their way into our good graces. A virtual network of spies."

"If what you say is true," Blanc said. "Do you have any evidence?"

"No, but I was hoping you could assist with that," Vert said.

Chika reached down and took a sip of her tea. The steam rising was now only a wisp. Blanc reached for her cup.

"And what did you have in mind?" she asked as she raised her cup.

"NO!"

The door crashed open and Rom and Ram bounded into the room.

"Don't drink the poison Blanc!" Rom shouted.

"What is going on?" Blanc shouted back.

"You two were supposed-" Mina started.

"It's poison!" Ram shouted. "Vert is here to kill you."

Vert was stunned silent and Chika stood up.

"It is not poison, my darling Vert would do no such thing."

"Liar!" Ram shouted.

"Yeah, liar," Rom echoed.

"Blanc," Vert began. "I can promise-"

But Ram cast a spell. Chika had been reaching for her spear. To her it was becoming apparent that Lowee may be trying to kill her Vert. To Ram and Rom it was becoming apparent that Vert and Chika would strike before anyone was ready. She had to take the … intiontive.

Rom echoed her sister and ice shards sprayed the table, exploding and shattering the table, floor, and tea cups. Everyone had leapt back in time. Vert summoned her own spear.

"Sylhet spear!" Chika shouted and Rom and Ram barely dodged before the door and wall exploded.

Blanc went HDD.

"Don't attack my sisters!" White Heart threatened.

Vert still hadn't transformed, "Wait, wait."

Her soldiers came from the waiting room on the other wall and stopped, trying to understand what was going on. At the same time Lowee soldiers had come to the destroyed wall and door and stopped, looking across the room and seeing the soldiers on the other side.

"Shit," Vert mumbled.

The soldiers all fired first.

Rom screamed and ran sideways out of the way. White Heart quickly lunged at the soldiers firing upon her sisters and landed in the midst of them, striking the ground, and sending them flying.

Mina was looking in every direction, trying to figure out what to do. Ram was casting another spell and Chika lunged.

"E-force bli-waaaa!"

Chika tripped up Ram and she fell on her back. Taken out for the moment, and under the range of gunfire. Chika then dodged back to Vert.

"Vert!"

"Right," Vert raised her spear and blasted a hole in the sunroof.

Glass rained down on everyone. Rom and Ram screamed in panic. Luckily for Vert and Chika the Lowee soldiers quickly tried to cover Rom and Ram from the falling glass, more concerned with the safety of their goddesses.

Vert grabbed Chika by the waist, who managed to blush even in the situation, and they leapt out of the ceiling. White Heart ran to underneath the glass then stopped.

"Take them to the dungeon," she pointed at the whimpering Leanbox soldiers. "Mina, take Rom and Ram to the medic and make sure they are okay."

She stopped, looking down at the rubble from the table. Her tea cup was still intact. She reached down and picked it up.

"Would she really…?"

* * *

Vert and Chika landed outside the castle walls and sprinted down the Lowee streets.

"What do we do now?" Chika asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What happened back there, were they trying to kill us?"

"I don't think that was Blanc's intentions," Vert said as they stopped in an alleyway.

"Blanc struck our soldiers."

"Chika, not now. First we need to escape Lowee and return home," Vert said, grabbing Chika's arm to calm her. "Once we are back I need you to locate Rocksta. I will personally speak to the other CPUs and explain that there was a misunderstanding between Blanc and I. I will try to speak to her as well, but after this I am unsure of where she will stand. Corisonde is putting wedges between us. Obviously Rom and Ram truly thought I was trying to kill their sister."

"Or were they trying to make a show of assassinating you?"

Vert paused, "No, they wouldn't do that."

Or would they? She wondered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sunder**

Nepgear's eyes fluttered open. The room was now bathed in light from the morning sun. It took her a moment to remember she was in the gaming room. She began to shift when she realized she was on someone.

"Neptune?"

But she looked up and saw Uni's face, still asleep, and looking more beautiful than ever.

"What the goodness?" she whispered.

Had they fallen asleep together on the couch? Uni's arm was around her. Nepgear had snuggled up to her apparently. Nepgear was turning red when Uni's eyes fluttered open and she stretched. After a second Uni looked down and made eye contact.

They both sat up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nepgear said.

"N-No," Uni was talking over her. "You fell asleep and I didn't-couldn't move you."

"I fell asleep on you? I'm so embarrassed."

"You were so comfy, I didn't want to wake you. I should have!"

"No, it's okay," Nepgear said. "It's fine. It's no big deal, I guess."

"Yeah?"

Nepgear nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind."

They both were still red in the face. Nepgear was wondering what Uni was thinking. She could feel her heart going. She wanted to just come out and say something outrageous. But would Uni feel the same way?

But right now, looking at Uni, she could feel her anxiety rising. She could feel the voices screaming in the back of her mind, muffled by the glow of Uni's face and the depth of her smile. She wanted to tell Uni how she made her feel. How being around her made her feel so much stronger.

"What?" Uni asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh," Nepgear realized she had been staring. "Sorry. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They went to the private kitchen and Nepgear began making pancakes. Uni tried helping but she was not as good a cook as Nepgear. Nepgear had thought pancakes were easy, but seeing Uni bumble around with the process made her feel more confident in her own cooking skills.

"Smells great Nepgear," Uni said as she took in the smell of pancakes on the grill.

"Thanks Uni," Nepgear said. "But really Vert is a much better cook than I am. She's taught me a lot about cooking, not just making teas."

"Uh huh," Uni said and Nepgear noticed her eyes seemed vacant.

"What is it?"

"Hey, Nepgear, what, uh," Uni stammered, "what is your relationship with Vert? I know she has always wanted you to be her little sister, but sometimes it seems like she wants you to be more than that."

Nepgear blushed deeply, "Oh, goodness, I know. But I like Vert. She's a good friend. Sometimes she can talk to me about things that are difficult to talk about with Neptune."

"So, is she 'just' a good friend?" Uni asked quietly.

Nepgear's heart fluttered now, "Um, yeah. I mean, I don't think she would ever ask me out or anything. Uh, w-why do you ask, Uni?"

Uni now turned red, "Uh, no reason. Just wondering is all."

Nepgear flipped the pancakes.

I should just ask, she thought. Do it, Nepgear.

But a voice screamed out no, no longer in the back of her mind. Then the window to the kitchen shattered.

(insert: Rough Flash – HN rebirth1 OST)

Both Nepgear and Uni jumped back in surprise as Purple Heart landed in the kitchen. She pointed her sword at Uni.

"What did Corisonde tell you to do?" Purple Heart more ordered an answer than asked.

Uni was still in shock.

"Neptune?" Nepgear stuttered.

"Uni, answer me!"

Uni looked to Nepgear then to Purple Heart, "I said no, I said I wouldn't do it."

"Do what?"

Nepgear turned to Uni, "Uni?"

Uni looked down at the floor, "She said I could save the world. I could save everyone, but I can't do it. There has to be another way."

Purple Heart moved closer, "Did she tell you to kill Nepgear?"

Nepgear put a hand over her chest, "Wh-what?"

"Yes!" Uni shouted. "She told me to kill Nepgear. Corisonde knows I love Nepgear, and she told me she wants me. She said if I kill Nepgear and then become her g-girlfriend then she would spare this dimension and leave. But I can't do that Neptune, I can't kill Nepgear! Even if it meant saving everyone." Uni dropped to her knees, "I couldn't even kill her when it was a one-way trip. And she offered to spare the world but I couldn't do that either."

"Oh, Uni," Nepgear stepped towards her but Purple Heart flashed her sword.

"But how would you know?" Uni shouted at Purple Heart. "Did you go to Corisonde?"

"I needed to talk to her, to try to understand," Purple Heart said.

Uni looked at her for a moment, "And she gave you an alternative victory condition?"

"That doesn't matter," Purple Heart said. "What matters is Nepgear's safety."

"But who did she tell you to kill?" Uni shouted at her, standing back up. "She tell you to kill Noire?"

Purple Heart was taken aback, but didn't respond.

"I know you love my sister," Uni said. "I know you two like each other, that all those times visiting each other was just to push the boundaries. You think no one noticed? I was there when Noire came home one night, crying, from whatever you did to her. Well, even if you two didn't admit how you felt here, or if you turned her down, I bet you have gotten together in other dimensions, and I bet Corisonde has met them. She has toyed with us in other dimensions, seduced us. Are you so certain I will kill us and you won't?"

"I won't kill any of us," Purple Heart said.

"And I won't kill Nepgear!"

"Why does she want everyone to want to kill me?" Nepgear said softly.

"Because you are so important to most of us," Purple Heart answered.

"But if what you say is true, Uni," Nepgear continued, "that she knows us, has even seduced us? Then what does she know about me?"

"Nothing Nepgear," Purple Heart cut in, then turned back to Uni. "She seduced you, didn't she? She told you that she and you have worked together before?"

Uni didn't answer.

"Uni?" Purple Heart asked again.

"I'm not killing Nepgear," Uni repeated.

"We met a Uni who killed her own sister," Purple Heart pointed her sword at Uni. "And now we know you and Corisonde have worked together. Perhaps she does know our inner-most thoughts and secrets, and then can push and pull us along how she wants. If that's the case then I need to be extra vigilant in protecting Nepgear."

"No, Neptune," Uni started.

"Uni, go home, right now."

"B-But Neptune," Nepgear pleaded.

"UNI! LEAVE!"

Uni turned and walked out the door without saying a word. Smoke from the burning pancakes was beginning to fog up the room. Nepgear watched with tears in her eyes as the door swung shut. She turned to her sister.

"What is your problem?" Nepgear shouted at her.

"Corisonde is turning everyone against each other and she repeatedly wants you dead as part of her Game."

Nepgear crossed her arms, "Did she tell you to kill Noire … or me?"

Purple Heart kept a straight face, "Both. But I will not kill any of us. We will defeat Corisonde."

"But you won't let anyone else help?" Nepgear was angry. "You chase Uni away, you keep Noire at a distance. This is not the Neptune I remember. Always wanting to party and get drunk. Always wanting everyone to come hang out at Planeptune! Ahhh!" Nepgear grabbed her head and screamed again. She turned to the stove and knocked the pan of burning pancake off and smashed the glass bowl of batter. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Purple Heart ran forward and grabbed her sister, embracing her tightly.

"Nepgear, it's okay. I'm here, I'll protect you."

"Get off me!" Nepgear wriggled free then punched her sister on the side of her head.

Purple Heart faltered back, massaging herself.

"You're not my sister!" Nepgear screamed. "I should have listened to them all along! Neptune wouldn't do this!"

"I-I am your sister, Nepgear," Purple Heart spoke softly. "Please, please calm back down."

"No!" Nepgear shoved Purple Heart aside. "I will do this myself then."

And she leapt out of the window. Purple Heart raced forward and looked out. Nepgear was falling rapidly towards the ground but then went HDD and flew off over the city.

"Nepgear…."

Purple Heart turned around and punched the counter, smashing the kitchen, and whole room reverberating under her strength. She raced out of their private quarters and ran upstairs. Throwing a door open she found Histoire still sending out her signal. Purple Heart transformed back into Neptune.

"Histy?"

No reply.

Neptune fell to the floor, "Please hurry, Histy, I don't know what to do. I need you."


	16. Chapter 15

**Subterfuge**

(insert: Skin – Kerry Muzzey, Music for the Body in the Bathtub)

White Heart opened her eyes. Her pod was opening and mist was spilling out. She quickly touched her body; still naked, and the collar still around her neck. She dropped her head and smirked. Stepping out she found herself in her cold, dark room with Corisonde standing in front of her.

"White Heart, good morning," Corisonde smirked.

"Same shit, different day?" White Heart stretched.

"Not exactly," Corisonde spoke. "Our current dimension is proving to be quite unpredictable. It has a fair amount of entropy and has routinely been off the mark of our forecasts."

"Who do you need me to kill?"

Corisonde laughed, "Nothing like that just yet. The goddesses are pushing the boundaries, but recent developments show that they might just play the Game after all."

"Well, if you don't need me," White Heart began stepping back towards her pod.

Corisonde quickly reached out, grabbing the large metal ring on White Heart's collar.

"Not so quick, you are not some bitch I unleash to only kill my enemies," Corisonde pulled White Heart closer.

White Heart quickly grabbed Corisonde by the neck and shoved her against the wall. They looked into each others' eyes, smirking, and White Heart bent a little lower to kiss Corisonde on the mouth. Corisonde's hands groped over White Heart's body, touching the many scars. White Heart released Corisonde and stepped back.

"Okay, so what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I've now had Uni and Neptune both came to the Citadel, I fought the White Heart of this dimension, and it is only 24 hours into the Game," Corisonde said, straightening her hoodie.

"Uni?"

"Right?" Corisonde laughed. "With a bomb tied to her chest."

"Hmm," White Heart walked across the room and began putting her clothes on. Instead of whites and blues, these were dark neon blues with black.

"You will be guarding me for the time being. From the shadows. Any one of them gets too close and you pop out."

"And beat the shit out of them," White Heart added.

"Exactly."

White Heart turned to face her and pressed a series of buttons on her collar. The neon blue on her clothing lighted up brightly in the dark room.

"Why do this?"

"What?"

White Heart tilted her head, "Why do it this way? You don't need me."

"They need to believe they can defeat me," Corisonde answered. "You are serving that purpose. Any more questions?"

"Who else are you activating?"

"No one. You are the first, for now."

"Then, does that mean I get you all to myself tonight?" White Heart closed the distance between them.

"Waa, uh," Corisonde looked away, "sure, maybe." She slurped up some drool and straightened, "Perhaps. But that is my decision."

White Heart smiled at her, playing with the large metal ring on her collar, "Of course it is."

Corisonde pushed White Heart away, "Enough of this, I've called everyone together. The Developers have some explaining to do, and we need to be on our toes here."

Corisonde was about to walk into the wall instead of through the doorway and White Heart caught her by the shoulder and moved her to the side.

"Er, thanks."

A moment later they entered her observation room. Doctor Abe was present, as well as S-Sha and Ai Masujima, both from other dimensions. On the far end of the room were Corisonde's Developers; Val, Eas, Rocksta, and Bugie. Val was rocking her weight from her toes to the balls of her feet. Eas was standing absolutely still and eying White Heart and Corisonde as they entered. Rocksta was smoking near the corner. Bugie, a tall, feminine woman with short hair, was looking out the window.

"Ah, Mistress," Doctor Abe said.

She put a hand up and walked into the center of the room, facing the Developers.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shouted at them.

Rocksta tossed his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot. Bugie didn't turn around. But Val stopped rocking and Eas looked at her companions.

"You are to develop my invasion plan, suited to the unique aspects of the dimension," Corisonde continued, "and inform the Doctor of any peculiarities."

"But … he's not even a real doctor," Val said in her quiet voice.

"Yeah," Rocksta stepped away from the wall, "Abe, why do you insist we call you a doctor?"

"Enough!" Corisonde shouted and pink flames flashed into the room.

Bugie turned around from the window, "We DID warn you. Look over our initial reports. Doctor Abe did his usual thing and didn't pass on all the information, and what information we gave you ignored."

Eas took a step forward, "What Bugie is saying is that our initial reports will show that we pointed out some discrepancies from what has been deemed the 'norm' within these dimensions. If we failed to get the importance of this information across to you in a way that you would have seen their importance, then that fault lies with us. But, Corisonde, please understand that we have been working hard in this dimension and that we tried to relay the peculiarity of it back to you."

Corisonde looked over her shoulder at Doctor Abe who raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders. She scoffed and tapped her foot. Looking to S-Sha she smiled.

"Can't live with them, can't shoot them."

Rocksta cleared his throat, "If I may. We looked over the attack from Uni. This dimension brings some new stories into play, and quite a few changes. We've seen dimensions that coalesce different aspects of other dimensions into themselves, even in contradictory ways, like that one where the Seven Sages were only six because Arfoire was still involved with helping-"

"Get to the point!"

Rocksta pulled at the neck of his beige suit, "This dimension has a lot of coalescence and on top of that a lot of entropy. The plot-lines our dear Doctor has laid out for the dimensions has been fairly off here. Our CPUs and candidates are not quite so intact as they most often are."

"There are ripples," Eas cut in. "One surprising move or reaction of one CPU has spread out to the others. Such as Uni cutting herself."

"Such as Blanc torturing those citizens who assaulted Rom and Ram," Bugie added.

Val shuddered.

"What we're trying to say," Rocksta smiled, "is that we have gathered quite a bit of information and that, perhaps, sixteen more days isn't enough to really see what makes this dimension tic."

Corisonde raised an eyebrow, "You want me to delay on destroying this dimension?"

Rocksta shrugged and glanced at the Doctor.

"It may be beneficial," Doctor Abe stepped forward into her line of sight. "There is so much information here, we just need time to decipher it."

"And MAGES. is present!" Val said loudly. "We all know how much you like her!"

Everyone exchanged worried looks as Corisonde stood silently. Val glanced around and then realized what she said, looking back down at the ground, and shuffling towards the wall.

"S-Sha," Corisonde said, "in your opinion do we have sixteen days before Gamindustri falls apart."

She shook her head, then nodded, then stopped.

"Only if we continue with the utmost caution."

"Ai, your services may be required much sooner than normal," Corisonde looked at the young General.

Ai nodded seriously, "Of course."

"The goddesses have proven to be more perceptive here," Corisonde said. "There's also some unanswered questions I have about some of them. Do any of them suspect you?"

The Developers looked at each other.

"No," Val said almost in a whisper.

Eas smirked at Corisonde. So far she was the only who had never blown her cover.

"Bugie? Rocksta? I know how you two like to get close to them."

Bugie replied first, "Blanc has had me helping with some matters. It actually was not easy to step away for this."

Rocksta jumped in, "Blanc, when suspicious, keeps those people away from her rather than close. I believe Bugie is fine."

"And you?" Corisonde stared at him.

"Everything is fine for me."

"Neither of you were present when Blanc and Vert broke into a fight," she stated.

Rocksta replied quickly, "Vert is concerned about you and I believe she went to weigh in on how Blanc is doing. Perhaps she suspected Blanc might still be weakened from your fight. It is likely she tried to poison Blanc and then kill Rom and Ram."

"You're so sure?"

Rocksta smiled and shrugged, "No. But Vert in this dimension has confided in me that she would kill Blanc in a second if it meant protecting Leanbox. She did so this morning. She doesn't suspect a thing about me and considers me an adviser. Just this morning I prodded her in my most tactful way and made sure she suspects nothing."

"Good," Corisonde said.

S-Sha and Rocksta made eye contact for a moment, then looked away from each other. No one else noticed the exchanged.

"I shouldn't have to remind you," Corisonde said to them, "but don't get caught. You know what happens if you do."

All four Developers nodded.

"Good, now, submit full reports and then get back out there. Val?"

"Y-yes?"

"Where, uh, is MAGES.?"

"She said she was going to do some research into you and the Citadel technology. She is very clever, Corisonde. I don't know where her research lab is located."

"I would recommend finding her as soon as possible," S-Sha added.

Corisonde glanced from S-Sha to Doctor Abe. S-Sha and Rocksta both glanced at each other again.

"Ah," the Doctor giggled, "I have yet to locate her lab in this dimension. She has a tendency to be quite random in the dimensions we find her. Almost as random as Neptune."

"And the information I want on Neptune?"

He giggled again, "I will need to speak with Val and go over her reports. My information is limited. We don't know how far back this goes."

A voice came over the intercom, "Sorry to interrupt, but it appears Purple Sister is flying towards the Citadel."

Corisonde mouthed what the soldier just said, mocking him, "Appears?!"

"Uh, it is Purple Sister. My apologies."

White Heart stood up from the wall.

"Doctor, locate MAGES.," Corisonde ordered. "White Heart, be on the ready. Ai, prep yourself, you may be heading out a few days early. Developers, do your fucking jobs!"

Corisonde snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. Pink flames shot out and threw the room into a pink fiery glow.

"I am not happy right now, everyone," she warned them, and then stepped through the portal.

They all stood in silence for a moment, only White Heart moving as she swung he ax around, tossing it up and catching it.

Outside Purple Sister was flying quickly towards the Citadel, she could already see it clearly above the forests. A portal appeared in front of her and she stopped as Corisonde stepped out.

"Nepgear," Corisonde smiled. "Welcome to my domain! You've broken a rule just like your-"

"Shut up," Purple Sister shouted at her. "I don't care about the rules, I don't care about your stupid Game. You told Uni to kill me. You told Neptune to kill me."

Corisonde nibbled on her lip, "I did. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?!"

"Okay, okay," Corisonde laughed. "Silly question. Have you come here to kill me?"

"No," Purple Sister looked down at the forests.

"Oh?"

"Tell me what you want me to do. I want to kill you but what do you want?"

"What?"

Purple Heart looked up at her, "Tell me."

"Well, I want you to play the Game-"

"No," Purple Sister shouted, "you obviously have it out for me. So tell me what to do. I am not going to kill Uni. So don't tell me to do that."

"Ah," Corisonde nodded to myself. "Here she is. So unstable in this dimension. Still holding on to Uni … but not Neptune. And here she is, Conquest Nepgear."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

Corisonde closed the space between then and put an arm around Nepgear.

"Come with me, just this once. And I will answer your question."

Purple Sister looked away from Corisonde's face which was so close.

"Uni told you right? What I said. Did she tell you all of it?"

Purple Sister nodded.

"Drop the HDD."

Nepgear transformed back and Corisonde held her to her body to keep her from falling.

"That's what I love about you Nepgear, so willing to give into peer pressure. Did Uni tell you about me and her?"

Nepgear nodded again.

"Yes, we loved each other. For some time. And in ways you've only fantasized about when you're alone at night."

Nepgear blushed.

"But me and you," Corisonde smiled, lightly moving hair from Nepgear's face. "We've conquered entire dimensions together. I know you inside and out. And I am fascinated by what you are capable of in this dimension. Especially if everyone turns against you. Because I'm not asking them to, don't misunderstand me. I am merely giving them options. But believe me, you are alone here. Did you hear that Vert and Blanc attacked each other?"

Nepgear looked back at her, "They did?"

"Yuppers, and you don't have to believe me. Once we are done you can go see the news yourself."

Nepgear looked away again, deep in thought.

"It is only a matter of time before the other goddesses set their sights on you. If Blanc is willing to kill Vert and she succeeds, well, that means you'd have White Heart, Rom, and Ram all trying to kill you to end this Game."

Nepgear's eyes were glossing over.

"There are dimensions where you fight against an enemy so ruthless that you and the goddesses decide to do something horrible," Corisonde said in her ear. "They sacrifice themselves into a blade you wield, till only you and your enemy are left. They leave you alone to rule alone and continuously fight in an eternal war against your enemies alone."

A tear ran down Nepgear's face.

"But," Corisonde smirked and a new portal opened. "I could give you something better. Something even greater than what a normal Conquest Nepgear obtained. And you can use it to win the Game. And the victory condition is all you ever wanted."

Nepgear wiped a tear away and looked at Corisonde. Corisonde's smile grew as Nepgear's rage increased.

"Yes," Corisonde said. "Be with the one you love and kill the one you hate."

Nepgear didn't respond but they fell into the portal slowly and it closed soon after.


	17. Chapter 16

**Two Options**

Uni arrived at the Lastation Basilicom. It was night now and Lastation was brightly lit by the neon lights and advertisements. The streets were more empty than usual, most people staying at their homes when they could. Military patrols were now regularly going up and down the streets. Not so much that they could do anything to protect the nation, but it helped Lastation feel protected. Uni took a deep breath and went inside.

"Uni."

Uni stopped and looked around. The lobby was surprisingly empty of people. Sandbags and turrets had been set up, as if an invasion was expected. Crates and boxes still littered the ground. But she didn't see anyone.

"Uni, over here."

Uni walked in further, still looking around.

"Uh, hello?"

"Over heeeerrrrrreee."

The woman sounded very far away and Uni walked up to some sandbags and boxes.

"W-Who's there?" Uni called.

Suddenly one of the boxes in front of her flew up into the air and Lid, one of the Lastation Generals, quickly grabbed Uni, pulling the box back over them.

"Ahhh! Lid! What the hell are you doing?!"

From inside the darkened box Uni could see Lid's red eye piece glowing in the dark.

"Uni, I am keeping an eye on the Basilicom in case the outsiders attack."

Uni realized there was small hole and she looked outside into the empty lobby, then back to Lid.

"Uh, Lid, I don't think anyone is attacking any time soon."

"Best to be impaired, Candidate Goddess. You can never be too impaired."

"Uh, you mean prepared."

"Yes, that's what I said."

Uni lifted up the box and climbed out. Lid quickly pulled the box back down; her eye flashed in the hole that Uni now noticed.

"Where is my sister?"

"She is with Kei at the moment. Deep underground in the P.O.T.U.S. tactical room."

"Okay," Uni looked up at the nearby lift. "I will head down there then. Were you wanting…."

Lid's eye was no longer glowing in the hole but she responded as if from elsewhere.

"No, I will keep watch."

"Lid?" Uni lifted the box to find it empty.

"I am a snake in the bushes."

"Uh, right," Uni went to the lift and pushed the level B18 button.

The lift recognized her as a CPU candidate and let her through. Once downstairs she walked through an automated turret defense zone and then into the meeting room. Noire and Kei were inside. Noire was sitting and Kei was looking at some feeds on the main screen.

"Ah," Kei noticed her. "Welcome Uni, we missed you."

Noire jumped up, "Uni!"

"Uh, hi, Kei … Noire."

"Uni," Noire was angry, "what were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you? The bomb you took could have blown you up! You could have died! And now Corisonde has used your attack to throw our nations into disarray! Ugh!"

"I-I'm sorry," Uni looked at the floor.

Kei cleared her throat, "Actually, this is good timing. Uni, Noire, I have some things I wish to share with you and only you."

"Alright," Noire said and sat back down.

Uni sat down across the table.

Kei looked at each of them in turn and then brought up some feed and images on the main screen. She used a laser pointer to show which ones she was addressing.

"Corisonde's attack on our dimension has worked spectacularly. Nearly every person in every nation has seen feeds of her declaring the 1st Annual CPU Battle-to-the-Death Match. In the first few hours I had some of our techs monitoring online activity and universally the citizens of each nation were against the Game and against Corisonde."

She pointed to a few charts and bar graphs.

"However," she said and the images changed, "the recent events have been altering our dimensions perspective on her and the Game. White Heart's defeat has lowered her shares. She didn't bring Ram and Rom to the national games, which already lowered her shares. They have dropped significantly in the last 36 hours."

Uni and Noire watched a video posted online, obviously from someone's phone, of the battle between Corisonde and White Heart.

"Then, Uni's attack was seen as a major victory for the CPUs," Kei responded. "Our shares increased, other nations commented on how Lastation was actually doing something. But Corisonde's response has shaken the faith of all nations."

The charts and images now showed Uni attacking the Citadel, the explosion at the complex, people and children falling from the portals, and the evacuation of the region.

"Powerful images of Corisonde's depravity," Kei said. "But the citizens, and armies, are not responding well."

"But we didn't drop people from the sky," Noire complained. "We didn't force people to retreat, she did."

Kei nodded, "Her phrasing has been key. She nearly pleads with our armies to take part and shows them what happens if they involve her; going straight for their families. Our rival nations have had to reorganize their military. Many commanders have been relieved of duty so long as their families are held hostage. Our same techs have seen support switching from the CPUs to each other."

"So she is driving our people apart from us?" Noire asked.

Kei nodded, "Yes."

"This is ridiculous, we are here to protect them. They worship us," Noire replied.

"And Corisonde has used Uni's attempt to kill her to show how we cannot protect them. Many people are realizing that if we fight her, they or their loved ones may die."

Noire sat back, her expression as crossed as her arms. Kei now showed more graphs.

"This is unsettling," she pointed at one. "Support for Corisonde's game has risen. This is reached by monitoring online activity, comments, and forums, but now we have over 15% of the citizens of Gamindustri stating they want us to fight."

"15%?" Uni asked.

"That's not too bad though," Noire said. "I mean, we can turn this around if we get the upper-hand on her."

Kei shook her head, "The issue is that these people are involved. Corisonde has made them feel involved. It isn't just about CPUs killing each other. It is about getting your Generals to wage war on other nations, for citizens to kill their own goddesses."

"Lid isn't in the lobby to protect us from Corisonde is she?" Uni asked.

"No," Kei replied. "She took it upon herself to protect you from our own citizens."

"Us?" Uni wondered.

"No, you," Kei lowered her head. "You are the most hated CPU right now. I am sorry, Uni. Many citizens in other nations blame you for the hostage situation within their armies."

Uni was shaking, her face pale. Noire glanced at her.

"But Kei," Noire tried to laugh, "you said a moment ago that people had been loving Uni."

"And that is why Corisonde turned the tables on us. She made sure they understood that it was Uni's attack which prompted her to do this. To point out that Lastation wasn't present near the Citadel. Our own military is still well organized, our Generals and commanders untouched. She has not taken hostages from Lastation except for the child she teleported when Neptune went to the Citadel."

"How do we turn this around?" Noire was looking at Uni who was staring forward now, eyes glazed over.

"I only see two options," Kei responded. "If we attack her our own people will die, and it will be non-combatants. No citizen wishes to die, especially for no reason. She is making our chances at defeating her probable cause for betraying our own nations. Anyway, that is how many will perceive it."

"We attack her, she kills our citizens, and even if we win they will hate us?"

"Yes. This could rupture the order of our dimension. And," Kei revealed new images of the fight with White Heart, "in my opinion, Corisonde is far more powerful than she lets on. It would take a joint effort for the CPUs to defeat her. It is also unknown as to what other kinds of forces she has. Uni?"

Uni shook her head, her body still shaking, her face still pale. All those people who hated her. All her efforts coming back to hurt her.

Kei continued, "Uni, what happened inside the Citadel? What did Corisonde speak to you about? Did she offer you-"

"I won't kill Nepgear!" Uni shouted. "She told me to kill Nepgear and I would win and she would take me and leave this dimension. But I won't do it!"

"So," Kei said calmly, "she offered an alternative victory condition. I wonder if Neptune-"

"She told Neptune to kill you," Uni pointed at Noire and Noire's eyes widened. "Neptune kills you, herself, and she ends the game."

"The second option," Kei continued, "is that we play her game and end it as quickly as possible."

"No!" Uni shouted at Kei.

Noire was too shocked to reply.

"I am not saying it is right, I am merely stating fact," Kei said, keeping her composure. "We risk losing our nations if we assault her, and we have no guarantee of victory. Or, we kill two CPUs and win the game."

"Kei, I," Noire stuttered, "I can't believe we're considering this."

"We're not considering this," Uni shouted.

"Our military is intact, our Generals and commanders still in command," Kei responded. "Our own nation still favors Uni, but sees the other nations as meddling. We have the strongest footing."

Noire was shaking her head, "But … even if we did, who?"

"It would appear that Vert is alone in Leanbox, and if we have been told to kill Nepgear, and Neptune has been told to kill you, Noire, then any of those three would be the most logical."

"I am through with this!" Uni stood up and dashed out of the room.

"Wait, Uni," Noire stood up but Uni left. She turned back to Kei, "Are we really considering this?"

Kei shrugged, "I am a part of this game as well. I serve you and Lastation. I am merely showing the evidence for the situation we are in, and it is most dire. Some of our Generals have wondered if Corisonde is toying with us and I believe she is. She will continue to make us believe we have options, but she is the one dealing the cards. Eventually if the CPUs don't turn on one another then our nations will. Already we have seen four CPUs and two oracles fight. How soon till Planeptune's Generals turn on one of us, or Leanbox's armies invade Lowee without Vert's consent?"

Noire shook her head, "But, we must be able to kill her."

Kei shook her head, "I see no resolution to that without many citizens and possibly CPUs dying in the process."

"So, you are saying best for one or two of us to die to save everyone?"

Kei nodded.

"Kei, I can't believe this. This isn't what I want."

"No one would, but soon everyone will come to the same conclusion I have, Noire. You have the most shares, the strongest army, and loyal Generals. Do we wait for them to strike first?"

Upstairs Uni ran into her room and to her dresser. She tore off her gloves and took out a blade. One quick slash and blood dripped on her carpet. She quickly slashed again then fell to the floor.

"Nepgear," she cried, now gripping her arm, blood coming through her fingers. "I can't. I won't."

She reached under her bed and took out a photo-album. It was a scrapbook someone had mailed to her. In it were pictures of her with the other CPUs and her sister. She guessed it had been Neptune, after hoping it had been Nepgear, but Nepgear acted too surprised when she saw it. Uni flipped the pages till it fell open to a one-page spread of a picture of her and Nepgear together. The words "Best Friends" titled the page.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed, touching Nepgear's face.

"-Nepgear-"

Her TV had been left on from the night before and she quickly turned towards the TV. She rushed over and turned the volume back up.

(insert: Transformation – Underworld OST)

"-as you can see, she and Corisonde enter a portal," Dengekiko was saying. "Our spy drones were able to only capture this shot after Nepgear crossed the border and that is the last we see of her. So far the CPU Candidate has not turned back up. Could she be a prisoner? Is she being made to do all sorts of horrible things with that sexy Corisonde lady? If any new developments occur-"

Uni shut off the TV. Blood dripped on to the carpet as she balled her hands into fists. She was shaking again but this time her face was red. Her ears were pounding. Her heart racing. Without even meaning to she transformed into HDD, the power swelling and flowing from her body. The screen of the TV cracked inwards.

"I will kill her," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill her."

Uni's cannon summoned to her hands, energy pouring from it.

The windows shattered outwards and a burst of energy popped the lights and busted open the door. Uni flew out instantly breaking the sonic barrier which shattered windows up and down that side of the Lastation Basilicom. Alarms went off. A trail of green light flowed behind her as she flew straight towards the Citadel.


	18. Chapter 17

**Playing the Game for Selfish Reasons**

Rocksta was waiting in one of his office buildings. The Developers had access to what he deemed an insanely surmountable pile of funds to set up their plans in each dimension. Though most of his buildings were relatively empty and low-staffed it gave the illusion of a profitable business and allowed him to delegate his responsibilities more easily with other dimensions.

However, this dimension, Rocksta didn't wish to leave. He looked at a picture of Vert on his desk. This Vert was so much better than the other Verts he had met over the years. He smiled fondly, looking at the picture and reminiscing. So many memories. But so many dead Verts, so many burned dimensions, and he had only seen a fraction of what Corisonde had done.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello, Rocksta here."

"Hi."

"S-Sha?"

"No."

He glanced around the room, "E-Sha?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"She has Nepgear and has given her the weapon."

He sat back in his seat, "Nepgear in this dimension is most unstable."

"Too much has occurred in so little time."

"Are you wanting to wait?"

"No."

"Me neither. This is the best opportunity we have."

"Your manipulation of Doctor Abe may have delayed the inevitable."

"And Val pushed MAGES. into her thoughts," he said, then spoke quietly, "I sometimes wonder if we should involve Val."

"No."

"Best to keep it small, right?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call?"

"Should we, perhaps, alter our course?"

"Feel things out more?" he asked.

"Yes. S-Sha is worried as well."

He leaned forward on to his desk, "This dimension has given us the best opportunity. And with the information being held back Corisonde is still in the dark on the details. Abe will continue to meddle in his own way, but that will assist us. Get a lead on MAGES., that will keep her distracted. In the meantime I still have some work to do."

"Vert suspects you, no?"

"Oh," he laughed. "She does."

"Perhaps…."

"I will decide that," he stood up. "I must go. I just need a couple more days. Then we can go forward. Delay as much as you can. And…."

"Yes?"

"Did you convince her to not kill the children this time?"

"S-Sha did."

"Don't underestimate her, she's plays the fool to capture one, or else this would have worked before."

"I know."

"Be safe, you two."

"You as well."

"Bye," and he hung up.

Rocksta put on his beige suit-coat and went to the elevator, riding down to the lobby. He lit a cigarette as he stepped outside. The night sky was calm, an image of fire burning the horizon filled his mind.

"No, not this time," he mumbled.

"Rocksta?"

He turned quickly to see Chika approaching him.

"Ah, Oracle, how are you this fine night?"

"I am well," she smiled.

"Not feeling sickly?"

"Tip-top shape," she replied. "I was hoping you would come back to the Basilicom with me."

"Oh, Vert needs me this late does she?" he smiled back.

"I guess."

"Well, what man would turn down a booty-call from Lady Vert," he laughed.

"Most wouldn't," she frowned.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Are you sure this isn't about business. Between her … and me?"

Chika nodded, "I'm sure it is. But she wishes to speak."

He nodded. So Vert was taking him in. But why would she have Chika do it? In the past Chika played scout and Vert would approach him. Perhaps Vert's suspicions were strong but still full of doubts.

"Enough of this Chika," he took another drag, "if Vert suspects-"

But Rocksta was cut off as Chika rushed him.

"Rainy Ratnapura!"

Rocksta reached for his pistol as Chika barraged him in attacks. Her spear struck and cut his arm, chest, and shoulder. He stumbled back. Chika spun her spear, his blood spraying off and slapping the wall and concrete.

"Ch-Chika?" he grunted, now holding his chest and cradling his arm.

"I don't care if you are in cahoots with Corisonde or not," Chika walked towards him. "My priority is Vert, my life is Vert, and you are in the way."

He laughed hollowly as he walked backwards away from her.

"Ah, I can't believe I didn't see this coming," he said. "Vert has always approached me herself, usually after having you spy. In other dimensions you seeing me fall from grace has always been enough. But here? No, you wish to see me dead, right?"

"This will make it easier on her," Chika said. "You disappear and it is confirmed, but then she doesn't have to deal with anything you might say."

"Now, wait," he said. "I am not your enemy Chika."

"Yes you are," Chika said, spinning her spear. "Sylhet Spear!"

Rocksta quickly dodged down an alleyway.

"Well … shit."

He ran, pulling out his pistol with his other hand. Chika chased after him and he aimed. The pistol lit up and he fired, just barely missing her and striking the building.

A large ring of magic glyphs shot out and Chika dodged out of the ring just as the area exploded into ice, freezing over, and blasting the wall away.

"Sylhet Spear!" she shouted again.

Rocksta leapt around the corner but the attack struck his leg. He fell out of sight. He went to activate his personal teleporter but stopped.

"I can't go back yet," he grimaced. "Shit."

He aimed at the sidewalk and fired another round.

Chika came around the corner to see Rocksta limping away and a magic glyph forming on the ground between them. Suddenly smoke and fire sprayed out. Chika covered her face with her arm as lava spewed out onto the sidewalk and road. He rounded another corner. She wouldn't be able to explain this away.

"Basilicom!" she shouted into her comms.

"Yes," a soldier replied.

"Send troops to my position. The civilian, Rocksta, is a mage of some kind and has attacked me. Right now we have lava flowing into our streets. I will need backup."

"Yes, Oracle, right away."

* * *

"And he attacked you?" Vert asked.

"Yes," Chika answered.

She was back at the Basilicom. Vert had relayed her message to the other nations that there had been a misunderstanding between her and Blanc and she was not at war with Lowee. Privately she had opened dialogue with Poona about releasing the Leanbox soldiers. With Poona being the one talking the dialogue had gone very slowly. Chika had lost Rocksta and the erupting volcano downtown had thrown the city into a panic. Luckily they were gaining control of the situation and no one had been harmed.

"I'm sorry," Chika pleaded. "I should have been more cautious. I didn't believe he would notice me. You two are always so wrapped up in each other I thought he never really noticed me."

"I shouldn't have sent you alone," Vert said. "I knew he was a traitor, I just couldn't believe it."

"Should I send more troops out to find him?"

"No," Vert responded quickly. "We have sent enough. He only has one place to go and we will not attack the Citadel.

"I could continue tracking him myself," Chika said.

"I need you here," Vert said.

Chika thought quickly, "I am okay. He didn't wound me. I can take him, you don't have to be worried about my safety."

"But," Vert frowned, "Chika, I can't risk losing you."

Chika glowed, "You won't. Let me attempt to capture him for you. I will be your eyes and ears while you deal with Lowee."

Vert pondered, "I had hoped you could assist with that as well."

"I believe in you Vert," Chika smiled. "Let me do this. It will end okay. And this way none of the other nations will know. They won't be able to use him against you."

"Alright, but do not kill him."

"I will fight to capture, not kill him."

"But," Vert said and Chika stopped. "If … he gives you no other choice…."

Chika nodded, "I will capture him and live to bring him back to you, Vert. Then we will celebrate."

Vert nodded and Chika walked away. Out in the hall Chika fist pumped the air. Rocksta wouldn't get the upper-hand. He obviously had not been going back to the Citadel. And with him out of the way she would be free to move on to bigger fish. Chika was already a part of the Game, but now she would make sure Vert would win.


	19. Chapter 18

**For the Ones We Love**

(insert: Like a Dog Chasing Cars – Dark Knight ST)

Uni fired over the Citadel from a couple miles away. The shot lit up the clouds and traveled into the sky.

"Corisonde!"

The Citadel had been quiet. No guns targeted her, no movement on the surface. Uni yelled Corisonde's name in the darkness again.

Finally, a portal opened. Corisonde and Purple Sister floated out.

"Uni, you are becoming old news," Corisonde said.

"Let Nepgear go," Uni growled.

Corisonde laughed, "I haven't kidnapped Nepgear. She came here on her own. We were having a nice chat before you interrupted us."

"Uni," Nepgear said, trying to find the words.

"Did she tell you to kill me?" Uni asked. "Is she trying to turn you and me against each other?"

Corisonde laughed again, "Is that what this is about? No, no Uni. I am not so simple. Nepgear hasn't been told to kill you to win the Game."

Nepgear floated over to Uni and faced Corisonde.

"Now," Corisonde still was looking at Uni, "we have an issue here. Both of you approached the Citadel and so I have to decide what the consequences are."

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone," Nepgear shouted.

"Ah, that was for you visiting the Citadel. I invited you in, it wouldn't be fair for me to drop some kid out of the sky. However, both of you did approach the Citadel without my permission."

"You don't leave us any other option," Uni hissed.

"I do," she smiled. "You could talk to me through the news, you can-"

"No," Uni shook her head. "You don't leave any of us any other option."

Uni's cannon powered up and she aimed it at Corisonde.

"Ah."

Nepgear looked worried, "Uni, no, don't attack her."

"You and I can take her," Uni said. "We have to."

Nepgear looked to Corisonde. Corisonde looked to Nepgear.

"Remember what I said Nepgear," she said. "Now, if you must attack then realize two kids drop out of the sky."

"You were going to do it anyway," Uni said.

Corisonde smirked and snapped her fingers. Two portals opened, a hundred feet from one another, and two screaming children fell out of them. Uni fired in an instant, a massive, blinding sphere of energy. Nepgear quickly dived to save the kids. Uni watched as Corisonde made no move to dodge. The blast blocked her view when suddenly it split apart and careened down towards the forests below. In the path it had been going was White Heart. Only, Uni realized this wasn't the White Heart she knew. This White Heart had a scar across her face, was wearing black and blue glowing clothing, and her ax was obsidian black. They locked eyes for a second, and then White Heart attacked.

Nepgear was diving for the kids and grabbed the first one when energy sprayed down around them. She quickly dodged energy from Uni's blast and spun towards the second kid. The kid reached the canopy of the forest and Nepgear dove into the trees. Explosions occurred on the ground below, felling trees and blasting earth into the air. Nepgear cut herself on the branches as she reached the kid, quickly flying back up out of the trees. Both kids were crying and Nepgear glanced up. Above her Uni was firing and dodging away from White Heart. It only took a moment for Nepgear to realize that wasn't the White Heart from their dimension. Meanwhile Corisonde was watching from where she had been.

"Oh, goodness," she looked around and flew towards the ruined complex. Some of the outer buildings still stood solid. She set down the two kids by a small structure. "Hide in here, and don't come out," she told them.

Uni dodged left then right as White Heart kept closing the distance and striking at her. This White Heart was far quicker than Blanc and any hit could knock her from the sky. Uni fired a spray of energy but White Heart easily flew around her. Uni swung her cannon, reversing her motion, and fired a concentrated beam. White Heart flew around the beam, then back again as Uni tried to hit her with it. On the ground below the beam cut right through the trees, toppling them. White Heart quickly moved up towards her, just keeping ahead of Uni swinging her weapon. They arced around each other and White Heart took a swing. Uni was struck on the shoulder, the ax cutting through her. Uni screamed out in pain and fell back. White Heart kept close and swung again.

Nepgear flew in next to Uni and blocked the attack. She used her momentum to push White Heart away, who used her own momentum to dodge away from them but still face them midair.

"Blanc!" Nepgear shouted. "Please stop! You know us. I know you do."

Corisonde laughed and came closer, "Actually, this White Heart doesn't know you. See, in her dimension no other candidates or CPUs ever appeared. You left her all alone to deal with the Seven Sages and their eventual betrayal."

"But, that's not our fault," Nepgear pleaded.

"Kill them?" White Heart asked.

Corisonde shook her head, "No, but if you maim them … that's okay."

Uni fired again at Corisonde. White Heart quickly moved into the way and struck the shot, sending it towards the ground again.

"White Heart, please!" Nepgear shouted.

"Waste of time," White Heart said quietly and quickly moved at Uni.

Uni fired again and again but White Heart dodged the first, blocked the second with her black ax, and closed the distance. At the last moment Nepgear de-summoned her sword and replaced it with a new one Uni had never seen before. In an instant she flew in the way and blocked White Heart's attack.

Sword and ax struck, a burst of air and sparks from the force. Nepgear was pushed back but held her blade. White Heart paused, looking at the blade. Uni watched as the thin katana blade Nepgear held glowed in a series of runes. White Heart's eyes widened in surprise.

Corisonde suddenly screamed at them, "No!"

All at once runes appeared on White Heart's arms and body and then she was eviscerated. Blood and flesh flew off her arms and her black and blue clothing was suddenly saturated in blood. Nepgear screamed as if in pain and Uni could see dark energy emanating from the blade.

White Heart's eyes were wide as she let go of her ax and fell limp, falling from the sky.

"White Heart!?" Corisonde looked on in shock.

A portal opened and White Heart, now unconscious fell through it before it closed. Corisonde now looked up at the two of them, glaring into Nepgear's eyes.

"You said anyone," Nepgear spoke, breathing heavily but Uni had never seen her so angry.

Corisonde didn't reply. Her face was straight and emotionless now.

"Your rules," Nepgear hefted the blade and took a stance. "If you wish to take your rule back then you'll have to take the blade from me."

Corisonde didn't respond. She reached up and unzipped the top of her hoodie. Then she flipped back the hood. Underneath she had shorter hair, with the sides buzzed. On either side of her scalp were two horns. Almost like antlers they were metallic colored. She stretched out her arms and part of her horns glowed pink before pink flames burst all around her. Flames leaked out of her eyes, and the strings of flames from her fingertips formed into two swords.

(insert Silver Children – Samurai Champloo OST)

"Uni," Nepgear readied herself.

"Nepgear," Uni aimed.

Corisonde exploded in pink energy as she launched herself at them. Her teeth were gritted and she flew straight at Uni. Uni fired but the energy simply dissolved in the pink flames. Corisonde reached them and struck. Uni blocked with her cannon, pink flames spraying around her and licking at her skin. Nepgear had stepped in to help block and Corisonde was forced to use on blade to defend herself. The fiery blade struck Nepgear's new katana but exploded on contact. Nepgear was pushed back and Corisonde used the force to propel her to the right of Uni and around them. Uni watched as Corisonde summoned a new blade almost instantly. She turned her cannon as Corisonde twirled in midair. Uni used the cannon to block the next attack. She fired right as Corisonde struck. Blast and sword hit each other, knocking them both away from each other.

Nepgear flew at Corisonde and swung. Corisonde blocked again, her fiery blade exploding. But instead of re-summoning the blade Corisonde swung with her fist and struck Nepgear on the shoulder, pink flames sparking out from the impact. Nepgear grimaced and pulled back as Uni fired again.

"Brave Cannon!"

The blast went out and Corisonde reached with her free hand. Flames formed in her palm and the blast struck her. Flames exploded out around her and the blast split into hundreds of points as it went around Corisonde. Nepgear didn't wait. Corisonde had to focus to stop such an attack. Nepgear swung and Corisonde blocked with the other sword. It burst and Corisonde attempted to dive backwards as Nepgear pressed and stabbed. Corisonde blocked with her arm and the katana dug into her skin.

Corisonde screamed out in pain as the katana's runes lit. Nepgear arched her back and the katana flew from her hands. Runes appeared on Corisonde but she pulled inward into a fetal position. Pink flames overtook the runes and then burst out in a massive explosion. Nepgear was thrown back up into the sky. Uni blocked with her cannon but was pushed back nearly fifty feet. She quickly recovered and aimed. Corisonde flew out of the explosion faster than Uni could react. In an instant she reached Nepgear, grabbing her by the throat.

"Nepgear!" Uni screamed and she flew at them.

"Little bitch," Corisonde yelled at Nepgear who was barely conscious.

A small blade of fire shot out from Corisonde's free left hand and she stabbed Nepgear in the chest. Nepgear screamed in pain as Corisonde pulled back and stabbed again.

Uni flew right into Corisonde, who let go of Nepgear. She pressed the cannon into Corisonde's side and fired with all her energy. Corisonde flew off Uni's cannon and pushed off the energy blast. Her hoodie was ruined, her skin burned and bleeding.

Uni watched as Nepgear fell from the sky towards the ground below. Looking back at Corisonde Uni found her smirking at her.

"You two, always such a pain," she said then summoned two blades again.

Uni fired as Corisonde came after her. Corisonde blocked the first shot but her sword was blasted away. Uni aimed at her body and fired again at the last moment. Corisonde again blocked, her sword breaking away. But Corisonde moved within Uni's cannon. Her hands went around Uni's throat and crushed inward. Uni reflexively let go of her gun and tried to pull Corisonde's hands off of neck. They were falling now. Heading towards the ground just like Nepgear. Corisonde's eyes were leaking pink flames and then flames shot down her arms. Uni tried to scream as the flames burned into her neck. The pain was immeasurable. She could feel blood where Corisonde's fingers had pierced into her skin. She couldn't fight Corisonde this way, she was way too strong.

"Hey, bitch!"

Corisonde blinked and looked up just as Black Heart swung her sword at her. Corisonde took a strike to the face. Uni felt Corisonde's hands torn away from her. Blood and flames sprayed into the night sky. Corisonde flipped and tumbled in the air before stopping. Uni could see a gash across her face but instead of an open wound pink flames were beginning to spill out.

"Get Nepgear, Uni," Noire told her.

"But, Noire, what are-"

"Get Nepgear!" her sister said and she flew straight at Corisonde.

Uni didn't think twice. She turned and flew straight down. Nepgear was far below her but Uni reached her as they entered the trees.

"Uni…," Nepgear mumbled. "The sword."

Uni looked to where it had fallen.

"We need it."

Uni took Nepgear and found the katana stabbed into a tree. The tree was dying right before their eyes. Uni reached for it.

"No," Nepgear quickly stopped her, then took the blade herself. It disappeared as Nepgear de-summoned it.

"What is that blade?" Uni asked.

Nepgear shook her head, "I … can't tell you. Not right now."

"Noire," Uni looked up.

Noire and Corisonde were locked in a sword fight. The strikes and jabs were faster than Uni had ever seen her sister fight before.

"We need to help her," Uni said. "Can you fight?"

Nepgear shook her head, "No, the blade drained me too much. Corisonde had so much to give, I couldn't take it."

Uni looked at the wounds in Nepgear's chest. They needed to be treated right away.

"We don't need that katana," Uni said, setting Nepgear down.

Nepgear shook her head again, "No, we do. But-go help Noire. I'll get the kids."

Uni looked at Nepgear, worry, sadness, confusion, she wanted to kiss her more than anything. To let Nepgear know she loved her and that she would protect her. But also that she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Go."

Uni turned and flew back up. She watched as Noire nearly struck Corisonde again only to be parried. She took a slash on the arm. She had been cut several times. Uni had never seen her sister fight so fiercely, but Corisonde was still too much for her. For them. Uni summoned her cannon again.

Uni turned towards the Citadel, charged a shot, then fired repeatedly. The Citadel reacted. Lighting up, several cannons activated. They didn't fire at Uni, but shot equal energy to disrupt her own shots. None of her shots made it through.

"All in then," Uni said. She charged her cannon and focused her energy. She focused on Lastation and all their shares. She focused on Noire in battle, and Nepgear hurt as she was. Uni felt the energy build within her and she channeled it into her weapon.

A beam of energy shot out that pushed Uni back. The cannons fired at it but had no effect. The beam struck the Citadel melting through the armor before exploding inside. The sky lit up from the explosion.

Corisonde turned, distracted by the sudden explosion. Black Heart struck her over the back, sending her flying but only wounding her. Noire quickly turned to Uni.

"We need to go!"

Uni nodded and flew down to the complex. Nepgear already had the children. Uni took one and they all flew away through the trees. Moving left and right they managed to be out of sight, Uni and Nepgear holding a child each and Noire leading the way.

"Noire," Uni shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to let my sister go to the Citadel alone again?" she said. "You made enough of a ruckus leaving the Basilicom I knew what you were doing. But you were going so fast Uni. I couldn't keep up."

"Aw, Uni," Nepgear said from beside her.

"I-it's not like anyone else wouldn't do this, sheesh," Noire stuttered.

Uni blushed, "But, Noire, now what do we do?"

Noire spoke over her shoulder, "I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead."

Uni smiled. Her sister had risked everything to come save her. Even after the horrible conversation. Even after avoiding confronting the Citadel and Corisonde.

A portal appeared directly in front of them. Noire pulled back and tried to stop just as Corisonde flew out, a fiery spear in her hands. It all happened too fast. Noire went to block but the spear stabbed her through the chest. Corisonde planted her feet on Noire's shoulders and kicked off of her before instantly going through another portal.

"Noire!" Uni screamed.

But another portal opened in front of Nepgear. Uni swung her cannon one handed as Corisonde flew out at Nepgear. Corisonde swung her blade as Nepgear screamed and tried to protect the child in her arm. Uni fired but a portal opened directly in front of her and behind her. The blast traveled into one and out the other, her own blast striking her in the back.

Noire struck the ground as Uni plummeted, stars in her eyes, feeling dazed. Nepgear settled on the ground on her knees as Uni struck the ground, protecting the child in her arms. She looked up and stopped moving. Nepgear had a cut on her arm, but Corisonde hadn't been trying to strike her. The child lay dead in her arms.

Corisonde suddenly landed in the middle of them. One arm was covered in pink flames, the same one Nepgear had struck. The flames danced on their own, pulsating as if with her heart beat. Uni raised her cannon and aimed. Corisonde quickly spun in place, the flames stretched out like a whip, flattening in the air and Uni saw a flash. Suddenly her cannon was floating in front of her, in two parts. She watched as part of her hand and her fingers flew away with the cannon, blood trickling through the air.

Uni screamed.

She pulled her arm in. The fiery whip had cut her trigger hand in half. Corisonde's whip pulled back into flames around her wounded arm.

"That's for shooting the Citadel."

She pointed to the dead child.

"That, is for White Heart," she said to Nepgear. "And this," she pointed at Noire who was trying to move, "is for attacking me, Uni."

A portal opened on the ground and Uni watched as Noire fell through it.

"Noire!"

The flames on Corisonde's arm suddenly reached and burned across the ground like grotesque fingers. They stopped short of Uni and the child she had in her arms.

"Noire is coming with me for now," Corisonde said. "You two get to leave. But I wouldn't go home if I were you. Also, you better get those wounds looked at, especially you Ge-Ge. Wouldn't want you to die."

She snapped her fingers from her good hand and a portal appeared.

"Oh, and watch the news in about one hour. Believe, me, you don't want to miss it."

She stepped through and left them in darkness.


	20. Chapter 19

**Tactical Maneuvers**

Blossom Aisen was waiting in the lobby of the Planeptune Basilicom with two other Generals: Ryuka and the still injured Tsunemi. Neptune arrived by elevator and waved as she walked up to the three of them.

"What's up Blossom?"

"We felt it would be best for us to be at the forward base of operations at the moment," she replied. "Nepgear is confirmed alive and away from the Citadel after the battle with Corisonde. But since there has been no further news feed we do not know which direction she is heading. With us three present on the front-line once she arrives we can inform you on how she is doing."

Neptune frowned, "I still feel like I should go out th-"

"No no," Ryuka waved a hand dismissively. "The people of the separate nations are beginning to be concerned about the CPUs going to the Citadel so much, what with Corisonde dropping children from the sky. So far no one has died, luckily, but keeping you away from there is truly the best idea."

Tsunemi nodded, "You should stay here, Neptune."

It had been nearly an hour since all the news drones had simultaneously gone offline. The news stations were at a loss as to what was happening or where Noir, Uni, and Nepgear were. There had been a lot of excitement over the battle between three CPUs and candidates and another White Heart and Corisonde. Two Lowee children had been dropped from portals but Nepgear had saved them. What had been interesting to Blossom was the katana Nepgear had been using. She had been able to strike a hit on Corisonde, who up till then had appeared impervious to the CPU attacks. Shortly after Noire was able to cut right into Corisonde's face but this had seemed to have little effect on her battle capabilities. After a strike on the Citadel that caused a significant explosion and possible damage the three heroines had retreated. Then the feeds all stopped at the same moment.

Neptune had wished to head out at once, but Blossom managed to talk her into staying momentarily. Now with Tsunemi and Ryuka she was ready to proceed.

Neptune shrugged, "I guess I should stay, if you think so. But Nepgear-"

"We will handle it all," Blossom said. "We really need to get going. They could already be at one of our forward bases."

"So long Neptune," Ryuka smiled and they left.

Once outside they headed to the maglev rails and obtained their own compartment. Traveling through the brightly-lit city and out into the dark countryside, it began to rain.

"Remember," Blossom said to them, "we do this for Planeptune."

Ryuka nodded soberly.

"Neptune won't understand," Tsunemi said.

"She will, in time," Blossom replied.

* * *

E-Sha walked down a hall of the Citadel. The strike against the Citadel had caused a fair amount of chaos for her to take advantage of.

"Turn right here," S-Sha told her.

"I know," E-Sha replied.

Uni had managed to fire a blast that penetrated the armor of the Citadel. There had been a number of casualties but no serious damage. Once Corisonde had returned she had ordered the Citadel to activate its principle shielding reflectors. Any attack would now have to deal with the unique technology. In all the years she had served under Corisonde E-Sha had never seen any CPU nation properly deal with the advanced technology Corisonde had at her disposal. Their lack of knowledge was a key failing point for their strategies. Corisonde's wish to toy with them one of her only weaknesses. If someone wished to stop Corisonde they would need to bridge the two.

E-Sha stopped at a door. The door was only supposed to open for Corisonde but soon it opened for her. She stepped in and it shut behind her. Inside were six pods and she stepped forward to one of them.

"Override is RX-98032," S-Sha said.

E-Sha typed in the code and the pod hissed as it depressurized. There were only a handful of trusted people she had gathered. She had run through scenarios and had been very cautious in trying to executing them. But this dimension offered the first real hope. She needed to try. Rocksta was now risking his life and he was near essential for the plan to work. Even with Chika having severely wounding him, he was still out there. She stepped back and grabbed a robe. From the mist Cyberconnect2 stepped out, dressed in only a collar. E-Sha stepped forward and gave her a robe to cover up in.

"E-Sha?"

"Yes, I don't have much time."

"Why are you here? Is it time?"

"No, not yet, but this is the dimension," E-Sha quickly spoke.

"How many has it been?" Cyberconnect2 wondered.

E-Sha shook her head, "It has been some time since we last spoke."

"Tell me."

S-Sha spoke to E-Sha, "Tell her."

"It has been over fifty years," E-Sha replied.

Cyberconnect2 hung her head, "I can't do this anymore. Either we do it in this dimension or I die. That's it."

"No one has to die," E-Sha responded. "But this is it. Though it isn't ideal."

"It was never going to be," S-Sha cut in.

"Where do I go?" Cyberconnect2 asked. "Who else will be with me?"

E-Sha shook her head, "I cannot say that. But so far it appears that Vert's Basilicom will still be the best place. Even the Vert of this dimension has shown some resolve in not playing the Game and in not killing us if we were to approach her."

"Right," Cyberconnect2 nodded.

"Go there, explain what you know, wait to see who else shows up. Do not trust any other versions of yourself."

Cyberconnect2 handed back the robe and climbed back into her pod.

"If I wake up and it is another dimension then I'm ending it," she said.

"It won't come to that, this is it," E-Sha responded.

The pod closed with a hiss and E-Sha quickly left the room and other pods. Out in the hallway it was dark and deserted. She walked quickly away.

"Next is Deco," S-Sha told her. "Tatiana will open the door in less than two minutes. Be quick."

"You should be doing this," E-Sha said.

"No, this is all your plan," S-Sha said.

"But I feel so vulnerable this way," E-Sha pined. "Corisonde doesn't trust me."

"For good reason."

"But, you know what I mean."

"Yes. But they believe in you, not me, they couldn't believe in me," S-Sha said quietly.

E-Sha didn't know how to respond. S-Sha would never be forgiven. But they had seen her story play out different ways. Corisonde could have stopped it from happening. E-Sha was certain Corisonde made it happen. Corisonde altered the character's plot-lines all the time. Doctor Abe was only too happy to assist her in finding the right moments to upset the norm.

"I believe in you," E-Sha said finally. "We can do this, and only together."

S-Sha was silent.

* * *

Corisonde stood over White Heart who was being treated. Eas was standing next to her, silently waiting. White Heart's arms had been shredded, her body eviscerated. Quick healing had saved her life, but there would be new scars. For the meanwhile she would be out of commission.

Eas had noticed Corisonde's angered expression, "You did give Nepgear that blade. This type of consequence was a statistical probability. But what did you discuss with her?"

Corisonde looked at Eas. Eas smiled and held up two hands.

"I am merely trying to ascertain the direction you wish to take. We have Noire, but you let Nepgear and Uni go. If you wish to involve me in this I am simply wishing to have time to plan my strategy."

Corisonde touched White Heart's hand which had not been injured, surprisingly. She turned and quickly walked away; Eas followed.

"Go back to Lastation, you will be needed there," Corisonde responded.

"Even with both CPUs absent?"

"Precisely because they are both absent."

"Of course."

"Go, now, it has nearly been an hour, and I keep my promises," Corisonde said.

Eas stopped and bowed. Corisonde rounded a corner and Eas traveled back to the primary teleportation chamber. Val was present there as well.

"Val?" Eas raised her tone.

"Updating Doctor Abe on MAGES.," she said. "You?"

"Heading out to Lastation."

"Is Noire dead?"

"No. She has another plan."

Val's head bounced as she thought for a moment. Eas nodded farewell and went to a teleporter. She put in the destination and a moment later was in Lastation. Val, meanwhile walked down the hallway towards the Doctor's lab. Rounding a corner she almost ran into S-Sha.

"Oh, S-Sha, I'm sorry."

S-Sha paused for a moment, "No problem, Val."

"How is the Citadel holding up?"

S-Sha glanced down the hallway, "It is fine. Corisonde had the security systems maxed out from now on. Will drain significant shares but no more playing games with the fortress."

Val bounced her head again in agreement. S-Sha walked around her.

"Sorry, Val, I have something important to do."

"Okay."

They parted ways and soon Val was in Doctor Abe's lab. His team were all busy, preparing for what Corisonde had planned to do.

"Val, my sweet little vixen," Abe spoke, his glasses glinting in the blue light. "What news do you have?"

"The possible whereabouts of MAGES.," she said, handing him a disk. "You will need to clarify the information and narrow the search, but I believe this will assist you. Do you plan to share this with Corisonde right away?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. She has something planned for in the next few minutes. Currently my team is busy preparing for that. This dimension, as wonderful as it is, posits certain key problems towards our routine. She wishes to get the Game going in earnest," he giggled.

Val glanced at the room of techs and hackers.

"Thank you for the information," he said, with finality.

"Of course," Val smiled and walked out of the room.

The Doctor watched her as she left and once the door was shut he jumped down from his raised platform.

"How is the plan with Dengekiko going?" he asked a tech.

"She is still on the air, and the portal for Corisonde is set, does that girl ever sleep?"

"Dengekiko or Corisonde?"

"Uh, both?"

The Doctor laughed, loudly, then moved on. He came to a desk with a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were glossy in the pale blue light.

"Tatiana, what is the status of Histoire?"

She spoke in an accent, "She's still trying to establish a connection to other dimensions, she does not yet realize she is in a repeating sub-routine. No escalation as of yet."

"Good," he wrung his hands together and light flashed on his glasses and teeth, "gooooood."

Tatiana glanced at him, "Anything else?"

"No," he stood up abruptly after having bent forward profusely.

He walked back to his work area and put Val's disk into a slot. Information on MAGES. from this dimension filled his screens. He hoped to locate her quickly. Val had no reason to believe he wouldn't share this with Corisonde. On the contrary, he very much wished to let Corisonde find MAGES. Preferably within the next couple hours.

Tatiana's gaze fell on Abe as he went over the information Val had given him. On one of her monitors a security camera image came up of S-Sha trying to enter a Holding Chamber. She opened the door and let S-Sha in. The camera feed for inside and outside was quickly edited and replaced by a repeating sequence. A second later she pulled up another window that showed MAGES. working in her secret lab. She quickly typed in a sequence and a timer appeared: set for three hours. Closing that window she brought up another one that displayed the feed from their last dimension.

The Ax was at 38% share hold. Rising steadily but slowed by the amount of energy the Citadel was now siphoning.

Tatiana continued the rest of her work as if nothing had happened.


	21. Chapter 20

**Order, Meet Anarchy**

Uni paused in the road and looked over her shoulder. Nepgear was slowly walking behind her, carrying the dead child. The other child was on Uni's back, passed out while Uni tried to hold the child up with her good hand. She had torn part of her skirt and Nepgear had bandaged her. They had flown as far as they could before Nepgear lost the strength to maintain HDD. For the last half hour they had been walking down a deserted road.

"Almost there, Nepgear," Uni said. "It can't be too much further before we reach a roadblock."

Nepgear didn't say anything as she passed. Uni kept pace next to her. They had barely spoken. Uni had needed comfort. She wanted support, from someone, anyone. Her sister captured and fatally wounded; her hand cut in half. But Nepgear had held a child as Corisonde killed it, and her wounds were only getting worse. Uni knew Nepgear was pushing herself. If she wasn't treated for the stab wounds in her chest then she wouldn't make it.

No one had come to find them, but the forest had been eerily quiet as well. Uni almost expected Neptune or someone to show up, or the armies to move in. She wished someone would do something like they had just tried. But they had lost. And now they were maimed, dying, and captured.

Finally they rounded a bend and saw bright lights down the road. A roadblock not far away. Nepgear stumbled and Uni went to her side.

"Almost there."

After only a minute the soldiers at the roadblock noticed them and four ran down the road to them. They were Leanbox soldiers and they recognized the CPU candidates immediately.

"Here," Uni handed a soldier the sleeping child.

"Where is the child from?" the soldier asked.

"Lowee, they … both were from Lowee."

Another soldier took the dead child from Nepgear. The soldiers glanced at each other and the two carrying the children jogged past the roadblock.

"Lady Uni, Lady Nepgear, we have a base only a few miles from here. We can treat your wounds there."

"Good," Uni nodded.

Nepgear silently stared ahead, her eyes glazed over. Uni took her hand and they walked over to a vehicle. The soldiers with the children went in another vehicle and turned the opposite direction from them. Uni watched the vehicle disappear from view. The soldier in the passenger seat received a transmission and responded in code. Uni had her wounded hand in her lap, blood dripping from the make-shift bandage. She tightened her grip on Nepgear's hand. Nepgear squeezed back. Uni smiled. Nepgear then felt her glove on her wrist. Her finger's came back with blood.

"Uni, were you cut here too?"

Uni quickly pulled away, "No, don't worry about it."

Nepear was pale and Uni watched as she slumped over and passed out. The blood from the wounds in her chest had soaked her jacket.

"Please hurry!" Uni shouted and the vehicle sped up.

Only minutes later they arrived at the camp and Nepgear was carried away. Uni was brought to a hospital and treated. Removing the bandage one of the nurses gasped. Uni's hand had been cleanly cut. Corisonde's whip had missed her thumb but had cut through her palm, completely removing her fingers and half her hand. Her trigger hand. After a moment she was bandaged up. They didn't try to remove her other glove to see the cuts.

"Where's Nepgear?"

"Her wounds are serious," the doctor said. "She is still out."

"You can't let her die," Uni told her.

"We won't," the doctor replied. "Nepgear is very precious to Vert. We would never let that happen."

Uni felt better, but only slightly. She was given a couple shots of medication that would speed up her recovery. She never thought it would be necessary but Uni began to wonder about replacing her hand. Lastation had some of the best technology for bio-mechanical prosthetics. The doctor left when a TV showing a commerical went black then brought up the news.

Dengekiko was on the screen from inside the studio and she looked nervous.

"Uh, h-hello, Gamindustri. I am Dengekiko, and we are covering all channels for the moment for an important message to all of you. Let me, uh, introduce my guest, Corisonde."

Uni perked up as Corisonde slid into view on a sliding chair. She bumped into Dengekiko and her chair, causing Dengekiko to startle.

"Hello everyone," Corisonde shouted with glee. "I keep wishing to take a back seat to all these games but your goddesses keep trying to involve me so let me help you all along your merry way."

Uni was now standing in front of the TV. She was cradling her wounded hand but her other hand was clenched.

"Earlier tonight I had not one, not two, but three of your goddesses attack me," she smiled. "And guess what, I'm still here!"

She elbowed and nodded to Dengekiko.

"Ah, yes, still alive, I see," Dengekiko smiled back, obviously trying to not look fake.

"So now I have to push you all a little more," Corisonde said. "First, if you noticed, I removed all the TV drones you had flying around. I couldn't quite decide if they were breaking my rule of approaching the Citadel, since they were non-sentient robots, but to play it safe I decided to commandeer them. So now, lets put up feed number one!"

A video showed up on screen showing the Citadel. Uni could see where she had shot it, a massive hole in one side, but still only a small wound compared to the overall structure.

"You can see the Citadel is now flying a little higher than normal," Corisonde said, imitating a newscaster in speech and body language. "Dengekiko do you mind putting up feed number two?"

"Uh."

"Oh, sorry, of course you can't," Corisonde responded and snapped her fingers. A new feed showed the Lastation Basilicom. "Now, since Uni and Noire BOTH attacked me, Lastation, you get the consequences."

Suddenly energy swarmed and condensed a small distance from the Citadel. It was a blue-white light and Uni couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then it shot out away from the Citadel in a beam traveling far faster than anything she had seen. The second feed grew brighter when suddenly the beam struck the top of the Basilicom, blasting away several floors.

"There, see?" Corisonde said loudly. "I can strike anywhere I wish. You struck the Citadel, so I strike back. Also, believe me, my flying fortress is capable of a lot more. Now," she looked at Dengekiko, seemingly confused, "where was I?"

"I'm … not sure."

"Oh, right, thank you Dengekiko!" Corisonde slapped the girl on the back. "Now, unfortunately for all of you nations you have hospitals, orphanages, you know, all those places that we would hate to see blown up. Here, let me help you," she snapped her fingers and a dozen feeds appeared behind her and Dengekiko.

They showed a dozen different buildings. Uni saw that they were from all the nations.

"Now, from here on out, I am going to blow up one of these places every … hmm, two hours? No, one hour," Corisonde laughed, "until you all kill a CPU or candidate. Because I don't think you are taking the Game seriously. And for so serious a dimension this is really vexing me. So let me help you out again."

Another snap of her fingers and a large image of Noire took the screen. Uni stared. Noire was laying on a floor inside the Citadel, she could tell from the dark colors and metal surroundings. Noire had been treated, but her wound was still bleeding from chest. She was passed out but breathing.

"I give you Noire," Corisonde said. "She attacked me last, struck me, tried to save her rambunctious little sister and our insanely wonderful Nepgear, and so I stabbed her through the heart. But she's okay! See, still alive. Barely. Dengekiko, would you please."

Dengekiko again stared.

"Oh, yes, I keep skipping ahead to the fun parts, here," Corisonde waved her hand and they stepped away from the reporting desk to a shabbily made wheel. The wheel was broken into four parts, naming each nation. There were lines through each section with little numbers. "Okay, Dengekiko, spin the wheel."

Dengekiko stared at it.

"Spin it," Corisonde smiled.

Dengekiko stood still.

Corisonde looked at the camera, "Do you think she might not know how to spin a wheel? Maybe she needs some motivation? Dengekiko, do I need to kill all your co-workers here?"

Dengekiko reached out and spun the wheel.

"Spinny spinny," Corisonde said as the wheel went around and around. It slowed down and eventually stopped at the edge of Lowee.

"What?" Uni muttered.

"Lowee! Spot 18!" Corisonde shouted. "Good job Dengekiko. I always liked your newscasting, but enough is enough."

A portal opened and Dengekiko screamed as she fell through.

"Don't worry, not dead," Corisonde said then seemed to be listening for a bit. "Okay, so Lowee 18 means close to the Leanbox border! This is fun." She snapped her fingers and a portal opened under Noire. She fell through into darkness.

"Noire," Uni shouted. She looked around the room. What could she do?

"Noire is somewhere in Lowee near the Leanbox border," Corisonde said. "I'm sure a CPU could reach her quickly, and they may need to do so to make she sure doesn't die. BUT," she shouted, "wouldn't it be better if someone reached her first who wants to kill her? I mean, all these buildings with poor children or sick families," she waved a hand over the images. "And now only fifty-six minutes. Hell, where is Uni at this moment? She might even be with Leanbox soliders, am I right? Leanbox could win the game in the next hour if they just kill Uni and find Noire to finish the job. Or maybe even Nepgear. I left a few holes in her as well. In fact, oh look!"

A new video showed up showing Uni and Nepgear being picked up by the soldier's at the roadblock. Uni frowned as she realized a drone had been watching them the whole time.

"Yeah, Uni and Nepgear look a little injured," Corisonde said. "Probably not much fight left in them. And Leanbox has them and Noire on their doorstep? Hmm. How about this instead? If any nation DOESN'T kill at least one CPU or Candidate then I destroy the three buildings I showed anyway! How about that?"

Uni felt her stomach tightening. The room felt eerily empty now. Where was Nepgear? They hadn't told her.

"Kill them or I rain destruction on your fucking cities," Corisonde was closer to the camera now. "I don't care who dies but each of you, if you want to save your friends, and families, and neighbors, then get out there and kill a fucking CPU! You have less than one hour! Now excuse me, I have some children I need to turn into corpses!"

The video stopped and went to static. Uni stared at the screen, shaking, ready to vomit.

Then she turned to the door and stepped outside. The hallway was clear except for a nurse who stepped into the hall from another room. She looked at Uni and then quickly ran away.

"Okay," Uni whispered. "Okay, okay."

Outside she heard shouting. She continued walking down the wall when she heard gunfire. She stopped. Another couple shots. Then she heard banging as someone tried to break into the hospital.

"This can't be happening," she said, stepping back.

Her doctor came through a door quickly and spotted her.

"Uni, you need to get out of here."

"Not without Nepgear."

"She's in surgery still, but-"

Gunfire from inside and the doctor fell to the floor. Uni quickly went through the door to her right as two soldier's stepped into the hallway. Uni locked the door. The room was empty though it had been used recently. Most likely to treat someone injured from the complex. Uni looked around the room, trying to find anything useful.

"I need a gun," she said and then banging sounded on the door.

The soldiers were trying to kick it in. Uni went over to a chair and kicked and bent off one of the metal legs. Gunfire sounded as they shot the doorknob off. Uni quickly ran around the room as the door swung open. She leapt, planted one foot on the wall and launched herself. The first soldier raised his gun as she landed on him, stabbing the chair-leg through his neck into his body. A gurgled scream and a spray of blood. The second soldier aimed but she gripped the barrel as he fired and swung around him.

In the hall she spotted two more soldiers who raised their weapons. She pulled the barrel and the panicked shots took out the two other soldiers. The clip emptied and the soldier elbowed her away. He quickly took out his pistol as she threw herself into him. They struck the floor and she gripped his pistol. They each fought over the gun, Uni being stronger as a candidate but with only one hand he was gaining movement and the barrel pointed at her. He pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through her shoulder. Uni screamed out in pain and punched him in the face with her maimed hand. The pain from the strike caused stars in her eyes but the adrenaline kept her going. For the soldier he was dazed for a moment and she twisted the pistol and hand. The bones in his wrist cracked as the barrel pointed at his chest. She gripped down on the trigger and fired. Eventually the clip emptied and she stopped with the soldier dead underneath her.

Uni panted as she stood up. No one was coming through the doors. Outside she heard more gunfire. Corisonde wasn't only turning CPUs against each, and nations against CPUs, this was going to turn everyone against each other.

"We can't survive this," she said. "Not like this."

She bent down and picked up one of the soldier's rifles. She checked the clip and swung it over her good shoulder. She went to the fourth soldier who had a shotgun. Picking it up she cocked the barrel one-handed. Nepgear and her would have to go into hiding. For the time being no where was safe. She would need to find Noire and get all three of them to safety.

But first, she needed to rescue Nepgear, and no one was going to get in her way.


	22. Chapter 21

**Nothing Will Keep Me From You**

Uni stepped out of the hospital into the Leanbox base. A soldier nearby turned towards her and raised his weapon to fire. A spray from her rifle took him out before he pulled the trigger.

A second later three soldiers ran towards her, weapons down.

"Lady Uni," the one in the lead shouted.

She raised the rifle but didn't fire. The man raised his hands, one soldier kept watch, and the other pointed her own rifle at Uni.

"We are here to help," the Leanbox soldier said. "Corisonde's newscast has turned this base against each other."

Gun fire sounded from elsewhere.

"But it isn't everyone. I can promise that my squad can help you escape to safety."

Two soldiers came around the corner of a building but didn't raise their weapons.

"Captain," one of them shouted, "there's a big group coming from the mess hall. We need to get her out of here."

The man who had been speaking, presumably also the captain, now grabbed his own weapon.

"I am not leaving without Nepgear," Uni said, not lowering the rifle but turning it away from the captain.

"She's on the other side of the base, but-"

"Take me to her," Uni ordered.

"We got this," the woman next to the captain said.

"Alright, move to surgery!" the captain shouted and the squad began moving.

Uni took up the flank, and one of the soldiers stepped over to her right. They essentially surrounded her as they moved forward. They rounded a couple buildings, moving past a couple dead soldiers.

"No one would dare harm Nepgear," one of the soldiers said. "We all know how much Vert likes that poor girl."

But not a second later there was an explosion up ahead and a rain of gunfire sounding off all the buildings. Uni broke into a run and the squad tried to keep up. Rounding a corner Uni saw a building with the front entrance blown open from the explosion. In a second she pieced together the scene.

Several soldiers lay dead in front of the surgery building. Several more were firing from windows and around corners. But many more were firing from the cover of other buildings.

Uni stepped out, raising the rifle one-handed and took out the first soldier with a three-shot spray to the head. The squad quickly came up to assist and began firing on the traitors as well.

"Three o'clock," one shouted.

Uni glanced to see a group of soldiers coming from a garage. There was more gunfire sounding from behind them but they were heading towards her squad. They were aiming at her. She quickly dropped to one knee and lined up the first soldier aiming; a three-tap to the face and she was dead. There were three more, all aiming. She moved across the line in the most efficient way possible. One shot to the chest and the soldier missed his shot. The next soldier was aiming at the squad captain and Uni shot him in the shoulder. The last soldier fired his rifle and Uni heard one of her squad members gasp in pain before falling over. Uni shot the traitor in the chest once, and when he started to fall she shot him in the neck.

The other two she wounded were dispatched by the other four squad members. Turning their attention back to the siege one of the traitors fired a rocket launcher at the surgical building, blasting away another wall and killing more of the soldiers defending Nepgear.

"Grenade," one of the squad yelled and he tossed a grenade down the line of buildings. It went off and a traitor screamed as he was thrown forward into the clearing. Another squad member gave him a triple tap.

Suddenly a massive explosion sounded from the garage back to their right. Uni saw a mech burst out of the building. The squad paused as the mech looked in their direction. It raised an arm and fired.

The mini-gun ripped the outside wall of surgical building to shreds, killing all the defenders there.

"Shit, we need to get her out of here," the captain shouted, "squad, move forward!"

At once they all moved towards the building. One member sprayed the mech with gunfire. Two more were laying down fire on the traitors. The mech turned its attention to them and the shoulders opened.

"Incoming!"

Uni saw missiles launch from the shoulder launchers. They would spray the whole area. She stopped and aimed at the sky. She fired, knocking a couple rockets out of the sky, not yet primed. More than a half dozen were still coming. The squad had moved past her. She continued firing, taking out a couple more when one rocket exploded from her bullet. The blast cascaded into the rockets and they exploded mid-air. A couple rockets were thrown off their trajectory and blasted into one of the buildings the traitors had been using for cover. Uni rolled away from the debris and ran to the building. Another squad member fell to the barrage of bullets. The captain took a hit to the knee and tripped onto the ground. Uni grabbed him and drug him into the smoldering building.

The other two members of the squad had jumped through some of the wreckage and held a door open. Uni jumped through with the captain and they shut the inside door. Moving away from the door and wall it was turned into grating from the mech mini-gun. Another explosion blasted a room away from the rocket launcher. Debris rained down on them as the building fell apart.

Two other soldiers were present at the end of the hall.

"Down here," one shouted.

"Where is Nepgear!" the captain shouted, hanging on to Uni and limping along.

"She was still in surgery when the attack happened," the soldier said. "This is madness!"

"They've taken a mech, we need to get the Candidates out of here," the captain ordered.

"That's a mech out there?" the soldier shouted. "We're dead! Game over man!"

As if in reply the other end of the building exploded in fire and then the walls and ceiling began ripping apart from the mini-gun. The mech began blasting its way into the building.

"Move!" the captain ordered.

The two soldiers moved through the doorway. The two from the squad fired back at the mech. Uni and the captain passed them. They stopped firing and both took out grenades, rolling them down the hallway. The mech fired at them just as the grenades exploded. One of the soldiers died but the other made it through the doorway. The mech toppled as the building finally caved in. The group of five ran down the last hall and entered a small room.

Uni found Nepgear on a surgical table. One lone surgeon was still working on her.

"Time to go doctor," the captain ordered.

The doctor stopped, "Her wounds have been treated, but that Corisonde bitch did a number on her. It will take her some time to fully heal."

Another explosion and the building shook.

"Okay, Lady Uni, take Lady Nepgear, and we will cover you," the captain said.

Uni looked at the soldiers and doctor. Only two people left from the squad that had helped her only five minutes ago. Two soldiers who had been defending Nepgear. And a surgeon who had stayed with Nepgear as explosions and gunfire tore apart the building around him.

Uni tossed aside the rifle and took a deep breath.

"No. You take Nepgear and escape out the back. I will cover you."

The soldiers looked at each other. The captain hobbled a step closer to her.

"We believe in you, Lady Uni, just as we believe in our Lady Vert. To us all the goddesses are the same and we need you to save our world."

"For now, let me save you so you can save Nepgear," Uni replied and stepped over to Nepear. She kissed the sleeping Nepgear on the lips and closed her eyes.

(Order in the Chaos – Dredd OST)

The room glowed as she transformed into HDD. She was still hurt, she could feel her shares being a fraction of what they normally were, but she could also feel the faith of those that had been protecting her and Nepgear. She could feel Nepgear's waning life, but she could feel Nepgear, all the same.

Outside the mech had stepped back from the wreckage. A squad of soldiers had run around the back of the building, while another went towards the ruined entrance they had seen Uni use. More soldiers were swarming in from the mess hall. Some stood by, not willing to kill the Candidates, but also not willing to kill their fellow soldiers. The traitors had the upper hand now. To them Vert's punishment wouldn't matter when they had managed to save Leanbox from attack.

The squad reached the building when a green flash of light struck them and they exploded outward, flying across the open area. One soldier struck the mech, bouncing off it and on to the ground. The mech raised its mini-gun when Uni flew out of the shattered building.

Her cannon was now akin to a lance as she struck the mech, barely dodging the mini-gun as it fired at the last moment. A rain of gunfire followed after her as she landed on the mech. At the moment of impact she fired a bright green blast right into the chest of the mech. Her lance-gun stabbed into it and energy ripped through it, blasting out the back. The mech hobbled as she leapt off, spinning in the air. A rocket flew by, barely missing her. The shotgun on her back spun through the air with her. Uni charged her cannon and fired multiple blasts at the last couple buildings covering the traitors.

The buildings blew apart and soldiers went flying. Uni landed as more soldiers showed up. She quickly dodged into a barracks next to her. Soldiers were taking cover outside, hiding behind ruined walls, crouching down, taking shots through windows. Uni took a stance, charged her cannon and then fired in a wide line. Her shots exploded with every contact and ripped through everything they hit. The wall exploded apart as she shot across her whole field of vision. Soldiers were ripped apart by the blasts; their cover incinerated as she blasted everything away in a large arc in front of her.

Stepping out of the barracks as the roof collapsed she raised the cannon as coolant shot out and steam rose in the air. The barrel glowed red hot. Burning wreckage now covered the area. A wounded soldier on the ground raised his rifle. Uni swung her shotgun around and took him out with one shot. She walked into the next ruined building as part of its burning wall fell over, causing half the roof to collapse. More soldiers came into view and she fired the shotgun again. One bullet struck her arm but ricocheted away, her HDD being so reinforced. Uni would not let these traitors kill her. Not with Nepgear's life on the line. Not with other people depending on her.

One of the soldiers fired a rocket and Uni ducked as it went right over her, striking the building and blasting the rest of it away. She leapt into the air, exploding through the collapsing roof when her cannon sounded and hissed. Cooled down, she tossed the shotgun away and took the cannon back into her left hand. The soldiers stared up at her as she fired into them, incinerating them. More gunfire sounded as more traitors approached and she landed in an alley.

Gunfire sounded from the back of the surgical building where Nepgear was. Uni quickly ran that direction as more soldiers came up behind her. Stepping back into the open she slid to a stop as she saw a large mech approaching from the garage. A CPU Killer, the tall and wide mech had her in its sights. Two soldiers piloted such a thing. Uni had actually trained against the Leanbox weapon. A barrage of missiles launched right as the mini-gun arms began rotating.

Uni turned back away from the surgical building and back towards the approaching army of troops. Missiles flew over head and the mini-guns opened fire. The exploding shells tore apart the buildings around her, ripping through the walls just as she had done a moment earlier. Uni sprinted down the alleyway and leapt out in the next open spot. A dozen soldiers were present, having been planning on sneaking up on her when she leapt through them. The mini-gun fire blasted away the soldiers as she ran through them. Missiles began pouring down around her and she leapt up on to the nearest building. The explosions threw her higher and she rolled across the top as the building exploded from missile after missile. She rolled off the other side as mini-gun fire began ripping through the walls behind her. The mech wasn't slowed by the explosions of missiles, or the lack of visuals. It was locked on to her and wouldn't let up.

By this point soldiers were now fleeing from the base. Uni turned to the right, seeking to still make distance when a shell struck here, exploding. She was thrown through the next building, crashing through the wall. A massive gash and burn now ached on her right side. A moment later and the mini-guns ceased firing.

Uni got up from the floor, crouched, and then threw herself up through the ceiling and into the air. A hundred feet up and she stopped, aiming her cannon. The mech had been slowly walking after her as she had ran and now was looking up at her. She saw missiles launch again as the mini-guns cooled and reloaded. A laser turret targeted her and a pulse shot out past the missiles. She blocked with the cannon and the pulse struck her, almost knocking the cannon from her hands.

Uni flew at the mech, charging her cannon. The missiles tried to adapt and zoomed in. She passed them just as they exploded, barely keeping ahead of the explosions. Uni screamed as she closed the distance. The mech raised its mini-guns. The laser shot another pulse. Her cannon was nearly charged. The pulse struck her against the side of her head. Uni felt the intense pain and fought going unconscious at the last moment. She fired the cannon as the lance struck the mech. Her speed and force propelled her through the mech as it exploded in a brilliant green flame. Blasting out the other side Uni struck the ground and rolled away as the mech exploded apart and fell. Uni tried to stand then fell again.

She came out of HDD, her cannon disappearing. Uni raised herself with her one good arm and gritted her teeth. She nearly blacked out.

"I have to do this," she told herself.

She heaved herself up and walked around the surgical building. She saw more dead soldiers, including a couple of the soldiers who had helped her. Uni tried to run but couldn't, her energy drained. She jogged further coming across more dead soldiers and the surgeon. Rounding the building she saw the female soldier who had helped her. She was dead, a knife in her hand, but two more soldiers who had obviously been killed by her. Uni looked ahead and saw the captain dragging Nepgear and himself across the ground towards a vehicle. He had a new wound on his arm and side.

"Oh good," he chuckled as she reached him. "I was afraid I was going to have to drive."

"I'm sorry, I should've-"

He waved a hand, "If you hadn't stopped the mechs and others we'd all be dead. No way we would've avoided those missiles. You did good."

He pointed up at the vehicle and tried to hand over Nepgear even though he was on the ground. Uni hoisted Nepgear up over her shoulder, thinking that Nepgear wasn't quite as light as she had expected.

"You're coming too," Uni said.

"Nah, someone has to stay here and point out that you were just defending yourself."

Uni stared and looked at the vehicle, "But, the keys?"

"Ha, military vehicles don't need keys."

"Oh right."

"Here," he said pulling out a map. "I had every intention of surviving. But this map has our best guess as to where Lowee 18 is, according to Corisonde's logic."

Uni took the map, "For Noire?"

"Go save your sister," he said. "Others will be looking for her, and I fear Lastation won't make it in time. But it's not too far from here. You may beat everyone else."

"But, I can't just-"

"Go, Lady Uni, I'll be okay if someone takes me to a doctor right away. But not if I go with you."

Uni nodded and walked past him. Setting Nepgear down inside she went back to the driver's door and paused. She looked back at him as he laid on the ground, holding his side.

"Uh, th-thank you. I mean, I'm not even your goddess."

He smiled and shrugged, obviously in pain.

Uni smiled back and jumped inside, starting the vehicle and driving away. At the last moment she saw more soldiers running towards the area. The captain raised a hand and the soldiers came forward. Uni rounded a corner in the road and lost the view. Heading out into the night she looked over at Nepgear. She was passed out, probably under anesthetic. Her chest was wrapped up but no blood was coming through.

Uni unfolded the map and found a couple circled spots. 50/50 on which to choose first.

"I'm coming, Noire," she said and stepped on the gas.


	23. Chapter 22

**Knight and Bishop Trade**

Rocksta stepped into an alleyway as his phone rang. He took it out, and answered.

"Yo."

S-Sha responded, "Where-Rocksta? Are you okay?"

"Still in a lot of pain, far from dying."

"You need to come in."

He shook his head, "Not if we're going to do this. I come in, with my cover blown, and Corisonde will send me to another dimension. It has to happen here."

"Gamindustri is falling into chaos," S-Sha said.

"We can't act yet," he spoke quietly to keep from shouting. "Not yet. E-Sha, we have to wait!"

"E-Sha wants to act now."

"We can't!"

"I know, but-"

"If we jump the gun then it is all over. We're not ready."

"Leanbox tried to kill both Uni and Nepgear. Corisonde finally pushed them over the edge and I haven't seen such chaos erupt before."

"Everyone takes her threats more seriously here, they value their lives more and don't uniformly believe the goddesses will solve all their problems. I've never had an Oracle hunt me down before."

"Exactly why I am leaning towards E-Sha. We need to move quickly. How much time do you need?"

Rocksta looked out into the street. The Planeptune Basilicom rose into the sky before him.

"Not much longer. Perhaps only a few more hours. But you cannot act before I am done. I don't know who else you have in your web of intrigue here, but you need to hold everyone back."

S-Sha was silent.

"You said Vert would be the one to go to," he said more calmly. "Is she still trustworthy? Chika has kind of thrown apart that part of my plan."

"She is … she should be."

"Better make sure before you go to her."

"I'm not, I'll be sending others."

"Who? No, don't tell me. Why aren't you going?"

E-Sha now spoke, "Corisonde doesn't trust me, but she still trusts S-Sha. I'll have to stay here to keep an eye on things. I can't force anyone else to do so."

"Sooner, rather than later, she will find out it was you," Rocksta said and let out a sigh. "But I won't be able to talk you out of this will I?"

"No."

"She won't discriminate. She'll kill both of you. But first she'll turn you mind to mush and figure out who was helping you. And then she'll come for me."

"I'll hold out as long as I need to if it comes to that."

Rocksta smirked, "E-Sha, stop playing the martyr. Escape when you can. Don't stay behind."

"Once she knows someone is betraying her she will react with all her power. The Ax is only at 40%, and she won't risk anything from stopping it teleporting here. I need to be on site to see how she responds, to see who she sends out."

"Well, the Iris Hearts of course."

"But what if she also sends out Nepgear? What if she relinquishes the Gehaburn Prime? Someone needs to run interference."

Rocksta rubbed his face and leaned against the wall.

"We knew the cost of this. I wish to make it out alive but that's far from likely. I'm a man in all of this of course."

"No, I'll make sure you survive."

Rocksta let out a hollow laugh.

"You haven't been around as long as I have, and I haven't even seen a 10th of the dimensions she has burned. No. We'll stop her but she'll bring us down with her. I'm ready for that. So, E-Sha, be ready to start watching us drop like flies."

E-Sha didn't respond.

"Now, I've completed nearly everything but I have a couple more things to do. Let me try this and then I'll see about contacting Vert if Chika doesn't kill me first."

"She's disappeared again. After the newscast we lost track of her."

"Well, at least one yandere is off of me for now."

"We'll soon be able to distract Corisonde with MAGES., but Rocksta, be careful."

"You two as well."

He hung up and looked back at the Basilicom. Vert could be a place of safety, but he needed one more option and he had to try.

* * *

Vert was in her Basilicom. It had only been fifteen minutes since she had seen the newscast but the base where Nepgear was at had still not answered any messages sent to them. Chika meanwhile had not responded either. 5pb was still in the hospital recovering from her injuries. She felt secluded and abandoned. She paced till a priest came running up to her.

"The base," he panted, "it has responded. They have been devastated."

She walked briskly past him and down the hall. Reaching the comms center one of her military officers approached her.

"Lady Vert, it appears battle broke out between our troops. Some wished to kill Uni and Nepgear. The following battle has left many dead."

"And Nepgear?"

"Alive, Lady Uni and her escaped."

"To where?"

"No one is with them, we have no idea."

Vert looked up at a map that was being looked over by a couple tacticians.

"Uni will go for her sister. She'll take Nepgear with her. Any enemy Generals in the area?"

"Enemy Generals?"

Vert sighed, "At this point any Generals not of our nation are the enemy. We have lost the trust of our allies. Planeptune forces have already moved on our camps near where Nepgear was, and a moment ago it was reported that Blossom and others had gone to the front line. I do not trust any of them. So, are there any more?"

"Lowee is in the dark," the tactician replied. "We have no idea on their movements. Lastation has mobilized to go into Lowee to retrieve Lady Noire. However, there are some riots reported there, being that the Basilicom has already been attacked."

"And Leanbox?"

He frowned, "We have begun evacuating the sites that Corisonde posted on the news, but, Lady Vert, she could strike anywhere she wishes to. Our scientists have reported that the energy she used to strike the Lastation Basilicom was the same as the CPUs, it was share energy. Somehow rerouted. With a high enough concentration nothing can withstand a blast of that magnitude."

Vert waited and he cleared his throat.

"I recommend that you leave the Basilicom and enter a bunker."

"I will not leave Leanbox undefended. I will stay in the open. Corisonde does not wish to kill us herself. Putting it on us to kill each other is what is driving this madness. If I am here she will not attack the Basilicom."

The tactician frowned, "You are the only CPU who has not spoken with or attacked her. It is possible that she has altered her Game with speaking to the other CPUs. Nepgear alone spent over an hour with her."

"I will not leave. She will not kill me."

"Also, you should know," he said, "one of our bases has opened a dialogue with Lowee. They have the two children Lady Nepgear saved and are ransoming them for the soldiers White Heart captured during your visit."

"What?" Vert shook with anger then stretched her neck and let out a long steady breath of air. "Get the commander of the base on the line, now."

"They have cut communication with us."

Vert pondered for a moment.

"So, I have lost control of my troops on the front line."

"They are loyal to Leanbox, Lady Vert, but they have broken away from protocol."

"And did you find Lowee 18?"

"We have some guesses."

"Give me as much information as you can, I leave in five minutes," she said, walking away.

"To where?"

"Inform the front line bases that their goddess is coming to enact swift justice. I will not allow my fellow goddesses to be harmed, and I will not let anyone harm those Candidates."

Vert walked out of the room, and everyone scrambled to get their goddess the best information they could.

* * *

Kei was watching feeds from the safety of the underground under the Basilicom. The top of the Basilicom had been vaporized by the Citadel weapon. Lid was still maintaining the defenses upstairs, while other Generals were evacuating areas of the city and others were en route to rescuing Noire and finding Uni. Kei surmised that no other nation would be as uniform as she was with her plans and actions. Ganache was en route to her best guess as to where Noire was and he was bringing his newest asset to the Lastation army with him. If anyone, General, Oracle, or even CPU wished to harm Noire they would need to get through him first.

She also felt the need to quickly move the Lastation 'pieces' out into the middle of the board. Uni was wounded, Noire near death, Lastation needed to keep all of its eggs out of the basket. They had quickly mchanged from being the most fortified nation to the weakest. And Kei had come to some disturbing conclusions over Corisonde's plans, abilities, and machinations.

The door opened and Eas walked in silently behind her.

"I had a feeling you would show up," Kei said without turning around.

Eas didn't say anything as she stopped at the edge of the table, setting a hand on it.

"I quickly came to the conclusion that the four of you were working for Corisonde," Kei said. "And then I quickly came to the next conclusion that I had done this before. Being that you have known exactly how to act with Noire, and your influence in Lastation, I surmised you have done this before." Kei turned around, "Ergo, you have killed me before."

"3,502 times to be exact," Eas said silkily.

"How many dimensions have you destroyed?" Kei asked, unfazed.

"I've only been to about 10,000," Eas said. "But the most recent string of Developers have only been to a fraction of the dimensions Corisonde has burned."

"Why do it?"

"I'll reply with, why not?"

Kei frowned, "You have nothing to lose here. If you have killed me 3,502 times already then what have you to lose by telling me."

Eas smirked, "Because this is new. You usually have a different script, a different way of asking. In this dimension I don't wish to be careless."

"You obviously are a dangerous woman to fight."

"I've killed a few dozen CPUs," Eas boasted.

"And yet you have shown up only a couple hours after I decided you were certainly a traitor. So not only dangerous and careful, but perceptive."

"Usually it takes you a couple more days. But I always make sure not to get caught."

"And then?"

"Your death usually goes unnoticed for a time. I can manipulate Noire and Uni or the Generals or whoever I need to. I've become fairly efficient at it."

"You fancy yourself the best?"

"I am," Eas nodded. "Rocksta and Bugie always get caught. Val is a pansy when it comes to blood, though she is surprisingly tough."

"And you will continue to set up Noire and Uni to fall?"

"Of course, I enjoy the process."

"And sometimes you try to recruit us?"

"Corisonde does that. Only she. But she has a lot of you under her control."

"Like the White Heart that battled Uni and Nepgear. The one with the collar; that keeps them in check?"

"Yes, … and yes."

"So, why do this?"

Eas shrugged, "You wouldn't understand power on the magnitude of Corisonde. I had my own home once. She had been particularly ruthless that time. No Game, no toying around with emotions. Just senseless murder. Something happened in the dimension before, she has soft spots, you know? And she took it out on my home. Every one of you Oracles and goddesses and heroes fell before her, one after the other. No warning, no reasons, no talking. And I realized I needed to align myself with someone like that, if I wished to live. And I did. And my world didn't."

"You're right," Kei said, "I don't understand."

"No, you never have."

"She's siphoning our shares, why?"

"How do you think she'll burn this world?"

"The Citadel's weapon?"

Eas now smiled broadly, "Oh no, something far worse. It is still in the last dimension, burning in the intense heat. Rerouting your shares as people lose faith in the CPUs. It's a similar technology I've seen in other dimensions with different story-lines than what you had here."

"So she'll destroy this world, regardless of if we play her Game."

"She'll keep adjusting things as it goes on. Once a winner is found she'll make up some sudden death round, or if things move too quickly she find ways to draw it out. This type of chaos though, it entertains her. I don't know why. She's done it this way maybe five thousand times now while I've been around."

"So no matter what we do it won't stop her?"

"She gives alternative conditions to different people," Eas said, running her fingers along the table. "Sometimes she honors them, sometimes not."

"But why does she do all of this?"

"You'd have to ask her," Eas lowered her hand to her side, "I heard there was a different reason for the Citadel at first. I can only fathom what made Corisonde the person she is today, but something happened, long, long ago. Far before my time."

"Is she a CPU?"

Eas simply smiled at Kei, "Why so many questions? Extending your life?"

"One last question then. Did Uni ever go on a suicide mission to kill Corisonde before?"

"Why?"

"Last question, I promise, then I'll tell you something new."

Eas raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, okay. No, but this is also the first time we've met a Uni who seems suicidal to begin with. Now," her fingers danced on the hilts of her knives, "what are you going to tell me?"

"That you made a mistake coming down here."

"Why's that?"

"Because along with discovering your double-dealings, surmising my own death, and considering where I wished to be to face you, I decided to focus upon one fact that had been bothering me: Corisonde's claim to never having had Uni do a suicide mission. And it filled me with one singular hope."

Eas frowned, "What?"

"I bet you've never had to kill me down here and that you were confident to still come shows me I'm right. That your own hubris would lead you to inform me a little on Corisonde," Kei pointed at a recorder on the table that Eas hadn't noticed, "and that perhaps I could remove one of Corisonde's knights from the board as well."

Eas's eyes shot back up to Kei and in an instant she flung a knife. Kei barely had any time to react before it stabbed her in the chest, and the poison took immediate effect. She fell back against the displays.

"Noire, Uni," she said, "best of luck,"and her hand which had been closed fell open, releasing the trigger of the bomb.

Eas was requesting a portal when she saw the trigger roll out of Kei's palm as she hit the floor.

"Shit."

The basement levels exploded, incinerating Kei and Eas, removing them from the board.


End file.
